To be loved
by skyla-lilly
Summary: The war has finished. Hogwarts undergoes reconstruction as Hermione seeks out her parents in Australia, returning to school Malfoy is head boy and shes head girl will Draco finally convince her of his long lasting love and will Hermione finally realize hers AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey everyone just letting you know this is my first ever fanfiction. My amazing twin sister has been helping me out when writers block hits and even helps with editing and writing. I hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter One

(1999 may)

It was a breathtakingly beautiful autumn day down under; Australia was absolutely perfect just as I imagined it to be. Finally after two lonely months of searching had found me in Sydney stumbling across my parents; after undoing my memory modification charm I had placed on them before my two best friends and I ran off in search of Horcrux's. The past 6months were grueling consisting of being constantly on the run, searching and destroying the Horcrux's we stumbled upon. Finally ending up at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the final battle between my best friend of seven years; Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and the most feared dark wizard of all time he-who-must-not-be-named, Lord Voldermort. Harry's triumph over Voldermort was the most awaited event of all time. In his defeat my boys and I, 'The Golden Trio' were awarded as War Heroes at the Ministry of Magic in a big ceremony. Our beloved school and home of the past six years; Hogwarts was under reconstruction; nearly all my friends were staying to help in the rebuilding. Leaving me to my own mission.

So two months has passed since I have left my friends in search of my parents, here I am, in beautiful Bondi, Sydney. After backpacking throughout Australia, I finally located them and was amazed at where they were living. It's a breathtakingly amazing three storey beachfront mansion. It has a big massive wrap around veranda; the east side fully glassed facing the beach with amazing views. A floor just for studio work on ground level, the middle level was a massive well stocked library. Leaving the top floor for the bedrooms, and living spaces. The land my parents owned was on twenty acres consisting of a mysterious almost fairytale forest, their own private beach and a massive oak tree with a beautiful wooden swing. With my parents new identities they had decided an occupation change should happen with their dream move, so instead of being well know dentist that had disappeared from my hometown in London. Rachel and Graham once Granger was now going by the name of Hawkins. They are now the most sought after as the hottest modeling agency, not only in Australia but the whole of the muggle world. Yes I miss my friends but I'm glad to finally have my parents back in my life. Since being in Australia contact with my best friends has been limited,

Harry and Ginny, I had just found out, finally picked up where they left off and were planning on marry after we all graduate. Ron's and my relationship lasted only a month after the war before we decided to end it on mutual terms agreeing that it was better off being friends only. He was now dating Lavender Brown again and Neville and Luna eloped just last month. Our letters from Hogwarts arrived and nearly all the students who would of finished the year of the war where coming back as year eight's to complete their schooling. Much to my parents delight I got awarded with Head girl and would be staying in Australia and staying till a month before school was to resume.

(1999 20th July)

Heading down to their private beach my parents were doing a photo shoot for their Magazine 'Yolanda Blancc', which just happened to be the best and most desired fashion magazine, anyone who was anyone was featured in this amazing magazine. Only the most sought after models from around the world represented their countries and the most renowned designers amongst the glossy pages. You could say I was intrigued. Today was to be the photo shoot of a new designer named David Mitchell the brand was Daffodil Dragon.

Reaching the beautiful secluded piece of paradise that was the private beach,

Graham was just finishing off setting up, Adriana Lima was booked to do the shoot but due to an electrical storm she couldn't make it. Rachel was on the phone to David as soon as the news arrived about the delay.

"Is there any girls available to be able to attend today?" David asked

Rachel was just checking the books when Hermione arrived on the set

"Unfortunately all of our girls are booked. But if you would like I have an absolutely gorgeous daughter who I can ask if she can stand in today?"

"I trust your opinion if she is even an ounce of how gorgeous you say she is, that's fine by me," he simple stated

"Ok, I will run the idea by her then let you know how we go" Rachel said before saying goodbye and hanging up

Rachel walked upto her daughter and decided a guilt trip was in order

"Hermione lovely, could you do your dear dad and I the pleasure of photographing you for our new designer? Our model has unfortunately been delayed for this shoot and unfortunately we can't reschedule. This shoot was riding on her" Rachel's plan worked as Hermione gave in wanting to please her parents and knowing how important this shoot was.

Indy who was the IT girl for hair and make-up, called Hermione over to start getting to work. A half hour later, her once bushy hair from 3 years ago was now in luscious silky waves down her back. Her eyes had been done in a smoky effect making them almost pop; a light pink blushed her cheeks and her lips looked irresistible with a slight hint of gloss. She looked breath taking.

Hermione dutifully changes into the skimpiest bikini that she has ever worn. Before exiting her room to go down to meet the designer's assistant and do the shoot for her parents, she takes one last look in the mirror. Her once bushy hair is extremely de-frizzed and is hanging down her back, her brown eyes wide in both fear and excitement, her body is one of curves and tone, the very little red and black lace bikini is the perfect contrast to her fair skin and her brown hair. Although there is very little left to the imagination, she admits she looks rather good.

Shyly she wraps a towel around her before heading down to the beach. Looking down upon the sand is her parents and a very handsome though very familiar man standing deep in conversation. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she reassures herself that things are different now and he wouldn't dare cause trouble in front of her parents. As she is slowly walking forwards she catches her mothers' eye, beckoning her forward to them. When she arrives it is none other than the Italian stallion Blaise Zabini, the look of recognition goes unrecognized by both her parents

"I'd like to introduce our daughter, Hermione" Graham said proudly.

"It's wonderful to see you again Hermione" replied Blaise

"You too Blaise, it's been a while" Hermione said. **OMG I can't believe that he is being nice, not to mention actually using my first name.**

Snapping out of it she is just in time to hear her mothers' question "so how do you both know each other?"

"From school mum"

"Oh how lovely, now if you don't mind seeing as the pleasantries are done do you mind if we get down to business" said Graham.

"Okay no problem. Now Hermione I'm going to have to get you to remove the towel just so we can make sure it fits right" leaning over to her "It's okay I won't bite" Blaise whispered in her ear jokingly.

She couldn't help but slightly shiver from the unexpected action. Shyly she removed the towel and felt a blush from the awestruck man in front of her, his mouth slightly opened from the sight of her body, her curves and the little amount of flesh the bikini was covering.

**Wow Draco is going to be kicking himself for missing this; I'm going to have to owl him when we finish just too slightly rub it in. **Blaise thoughts covered with the smugness of getting one over on his friend. **Damn when did she get so attractive, killer curves, though why her why now?**

Throughout the rest of the photo shoot Blaise kept looking over at Hermione wondering how he hadn't noticed her in that way before. Deciding it doesn't really matter, as he knew his girlfriend would freak at the way he was thinking about this beautiful and utterly desirable woman; besides he had to focus on his job or he'd lose it. At the end he thanked both Rachel and Graham for their hospitality and the stoke of brilliance of using Hermione for the shoot. Hermione came back down from getting changed and handed back the swimwear, which Blaise declined saying that it was a gift for her stepping in today and saving the shoot. After saying thank you Hermione went back inside to divulge herself in her new private library all the while thinking of how Harry and Ron where doing at the school and how Ginny was. She missed the boys but it was Ginny that she missed the most.

Later that day, Blaise sat down at his desk and wrote a letter to his boss and longtime friend Draco Malfoy. Calling his owl Metis he ties the finished letter to his leg and asks him to deliver it to Draco for him, as he watches Metis fly away he lays on his bed to continue pondering the great Granger mystery.

Draco was walking around the grounds of the manor when Metis interrupted him, untying the letter he gave Metis a treat, before taking off he offered Draco an affectionate hoot. Sitting under the old oak tree he read the words that sat before him.

**~D~**

**You won't believe who is the Hawkins' daughter is it's little Miss Granger herself. I know shocking right; I don't know what happened after the war but boy oh boy she is FINE. You'll have to check out the spread it is getting printed as I am writing to you. It'll be in circulation tomorrow morning, so if you want to know what I'm talking about I suggest getting hold of a copy. You will be utterly surprised by her trust me I know I was. Your friend **

**~Z~**

Draco couldn't grasp that Granger was the Hawkins' daughter, Oh Merlin that would make her muggle royalty. This could be bad. Oh fuck. The next morning Draco awoke way before his father and mother, which is not normal at all; looking over at his clock he notices that it is before five am. Laying back he tries to remember why he awoke but he couldn't remember, though all he could recall it had to do with a dark haired girl. Closing his eyes he tried to shut off his mind and will for sleep to overcome him again. Sleep eluding him he finally decided to get dress and go see what all the fuss was about. A slight excitement arose within his core; trying to ignore it he goes downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Walking outside the wards that covered the manor he apparates to the leaky caldron and slips outside into muggle London. Rooming around the streets until he found a newsagent, he only had to wait twenty minutes until it opened. Time seemed to take so long and he was trying to squish the excitement he feels, knowing that soon he'll be able to understand what has his friend in awe.

**Come on Draco, there isn't anything to be excited about is there its not like you haven't seen anyone in your creations is it? Granger isn't so special you'll see soon. Now stop this excitement at once, you're a Malfoy not someone who would be interested in a muggle-born. Get a grip.**

When the store opened he asked the clerk behind the counter if the Yolanda Blancc magazine had arrived yet; to his luck it had buying two he leaves and returns home. When he returns his mother is up; he hands one to her and leaves her and goes to his room. Opening it up to the spread he sees a beautiful woman in the smallest amount of fabric. Seeing it really is her, he thinks of how is this possible. How can she be that desirable, that beautiful; feeling as if he just wants to undo the ties on the bottoms and the top, he catches himself longing to touch her. This can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my amazing reviewers and a massive thank you to my sister, alltimelowfreak11, clumsydolphin and Daniann8 for your amazing input and paitence. Oh and i own none of the main charecters jk rowlings own. I own only the plot**

**Chapter Two**

(1999 August)  
My time in Australia is finally ending that is until the Christmas holidays. Time to head back to London to prepare for the new school year. Leaves me excited to be returning and the chance to catch up on what I have missed out on; I'm sad to be leaving my parents again after only getting them back these last few months. Being back in my childhood home the loneliness hits home with mum and dad not being around. Levitating my packed trunk down the stairs to join the  
mass of bags mum and dad gave me to bring home. Having mum and dad owning a fashion magazine has its perks as much as I would like to disagree they have improved my sense of style. Now opting for a girlier look, they even gave me clothing for my three most favourite people in the world Harry, Ron and Ginny. Shrinking all the bags and trunk down, I pick them up and place them in my handbag and apparate to the burrow.  
Arriving with a loud crack I take a deep breath and steady myself, apparating always leaves me unsteady and bit short of breathe. I see three figures running full sprint towards me. I soon remember to brace myself as I end up in the middle of a group hug and losing my balance and having three wonderful people end up falling on top of me.  
"Mione, I've missed you" Ginny was on the verge of tackling Hermione again.  
"I've missed you to Gin, as well as you both Harry and Ron" Hermione gave each a hug, as Molly Weasley came out the back door.  
"Hermione I'm glad you've made it come on in, lunch is ready." Molly said whilst ushering them inside to the living area. Hermione began to tell the Weasley's and Harry about her adventure through Australia and staying with her parents  
and fitting into their new lives. Taking the bags she stored in her handbag out and enlarging them back to their original size she handed a bag each to her boys and Ginny. Deciding the last bag would be given out in a more secluded  
space like Ginny's room when it was just the girls, so as not to embarrass her nor the boys. Four hours passing and the boys loved their muggle gifts she had got for them and Ginny amazed by the clothing. The girls deciding a fashion  
show was in order for themselves only, headed up to Ginny's room closing the door. Before Ginny could decide what to wear Hermione wanted to surprise Gin with the last bag she had hidden. Taking her trunk and bag out of her handbag she  
enlarged them to their original size once more and handed Ginny the last gift.  
On opening Ginny discovered why Hermione didn't give her the bag downstairs. Emptying the contents on her bed she was amazed by the array of lingerie her best friend had given her.  
"Oh Mione, I love it"  
"I reckon Harry will approve, and I'm glad you like it. Mum and dad gave me free rain over whatever I wanted and told me I could take some for you too as its last seasons' stuff and some from this season. Well all of my gifts to you are from them  
anyway."  
Dinner had soon passed the same as lunch more talking and joking around. Finding out more about Hermione's Australian stay, Ginny, Harry and Ron all asked if maybe at Christmas holidays if they could accompany her there. She promised  
she would ask, knowing that her parents were extremely busy at the time didn't want to bother them so would ask them a bit closer to the time.

(1999 September)

The rest of the weeks passed in a blur and school was heading back for a brand new year. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all apparated to platform 9 and 3/4, excited to be finally returning for the last time. This time it was much happier as there wasn't a darkness looming over the whole of the wizardry world. Saying a final goodbye to Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ginny and the golden trio all boarded the train; heading towards the empty compartment to their left  
Harry, Ginny and Ron took occupancy Lavender, Neville and Luna soon joined them.

Hermione left all to be as she started to head towards the Head's compartment, running into someone and falling over. She turned a nice shade of pink as a pale perfect hand was extended towards her. Lightly grasping the strangers' hand she was pulled to her feet, quickly fixing herself she tried to apologize.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention"  
"Well next time watch where you're going" the stranger answered in a familiar silky voice  
Gathering up her courage she glanced up under her lashes at the young man. Shocked filled his expression as he realized exactly who this beautiful young lady was.  
"Granger?"  
"Malfoy" she replied with a hint of sarcasm. Quickly taking a chance to leave with a shocked Malfoy just staring at her dumbly. Reaching the heads cabin and slipping inside, thankfully revealing an empty compartment.  
"Hmm the Head Boy must be around the train with his friends oh well might as well start my new novel mum got me". Opening my new book 'Alice in Wonderland' I started reading whilst waiting for the head boy to show up. Not even 5 pages in the compartment door slide open, revealing the Head boy. Looking up from my current page, the Head boy was none other than Draco Malfoy; better known amongst the girls of Hogwarts as 'the Slytherin Sex God'.  
"What do you want Malfoy? You're not supposed to be in here it's for the head boy and girl."  
"I guess I could ask you the same" Malfoy replied smugly  
Looking upon his chest Hermione noticed the shiny head boy badge. Blushing slightly she returned back to book only to be interrupted by Malfoy asking her how her summer was. Wondering if this was an attempt on embarrassing her or not she replied, "well if you must know it was rather good I got to explore a wonderful part of the world so I guess you could say I had a great summer."  
"What's good at least yours was better than mine" he slowly admitted knowing she didn't know the half of it. The rest of the trip the spent in silence.

With the arrival at the station they left the train to head to the school before the rest of the school so they could get shown their dormitory and get their prep talk of what was expected that year from them. After the sorting, announcements and dinner had been completed they made their way to the portrait of a little girl in a white and blue dress, the entered into a beautifully decorated common room that separated the two rooms,  
looking around Hermione notices that it has two lovely big desks looking over the lake, a large kitchen though and only one bathroom. Oh joy I don't want to share with him. This could get awkward. Hermione opened the door to her right and luckily it was the door to her room, it was big and decorated in the Gryffindor colours, making her feel more at home. It had a couple armchairs under the window looking out over the grounds, a bookcase and large draws.  
Thinking to herself if this is her room she wonder what Malfoy's would of been decorated. Deciding that she probly wouldn't find out anytime soon she grabbed her toiletries and headed for the bathroom.  
Draco was sitting on the softest bed that he could of imagined, his room had been decorated in Slytherin colours and had a loveseat opposite the bed. Looking out the window he decided he needs to clean up after the day that has just transpired. Grabbing his toiletries he walks out the door and heads to the bathroom where Granger has just vacated in nothing but a towel. He noticed the way that the droplets of water snaked their way down over her lips, down her neck  
and between her breasts. Greatly envying the water that could touch what he only wanted to, he caught Hermione's hitch of breath, the blush that tainted her cheeks a rosy red and the way that she caught her lip in hesitation.  
Gathering his thoughts he heard her say goodnight. Scolding himself he didn't reply and watched as she rushed to her room. Standing where he was for a few moments before he realized what he was doing, he quickly rushed into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he was trying to figure out why she had captivated these thoughts and feelings to touch her in ways he couldn't at the time comprehend. Telling himself that hot water will bring him back to his senses  
he tried to remove the lustfulness that threatened to undo him.

(September 2nd 1999)

Stirring from a dream filled almost nightmarish sleep with a sharp tap tap on her window, rubbing her eyes Hermione rolls over to face her window seeing a beautiful brown barn owl. Tied to its leg was a roll of parchment, slipping over and opening the window the barn owl  
flies in landing on her desk waiting patiently for Hermione to untie it. Grabbing an owl treat she makes her way over to her desk, untying the parchment and giving the owl the treat and watching it fly off. Unrolling the parchment she notices it's from the headmistress

_Professor McGonagall._  
_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy_

_I request your presence in my office before heading down to breakfast._  
_There is a few things that we didn't get to cover last night also your_  
_new schedules for your classes and head duties will need to be picked_  
_up._

_Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall._

Quickly getting dressed, Hermione heads to her door wondering if she will have to go wake Malfoy up. Upon opening her door to the common room she was surprised to see Malfoy in the kitchen making what it smelt to be, Coffee. Turning around and seeing Hermione looking at him  
with an almost quizzical expression, he smirks and offers her a cup of coffee. Realizing she was just standing there staring at Malfoy like an idiot, hearing his question she politely turns his offer down but telling him that he needs to get ready as Professor would like to  
see them both before breakfast. Heading back up to her room to fix her hair and make-up.  
Draco downed his cup of coffee reliving in the soft burn as it slid down his throat he wanted to get ready quickly so as to catch Hermione before she left. Wanting to walk near her to try and figure out when she got so attractive that she began to visit him in his dreams,  
wearing nothing but her towel hair slightly damp and water snaking its way down her neck, lips and chest disappearing underneath her towel leaving caressing trails to her perky supple breasts. **For merlin sake Draco get a hold of yourself. She's a muggle-born! She thinks of  
you as the enemy most likely. She'd never want to bed you nor return your feelings. But oh gosh she's so beautiful the way she bites her lips and the dream last night oh how I want that to be reality.**  
Mentally slapping himself sighing he grabs his tie and straightens his uniform up he hears the portrait close with a click running out to the common room and to the portrait hoping she hasn't gotten far. The portrait swings open and he steps through into the hallway he spots  
Hermione just up in front of him. Quickening his stride he catches up in no time, seeing Hermione jump at his sudden appearance. he stays quiet and she soon seemingly relaxes in his presence. Arriving at the headmistresses' office, Hermione and Draco knock on the door.  
Upon hearing a soft "come in" emitting from through the door Draco and Hermione enter.  
Looking up from her desk "Hermione, Draco glad you could make it"  
"Good morning Professor" Hermione said before taking her seat next to Draco  
" Hermione, Draco glad you could make it as you both know, I've asked for your presence this morning to go through a few things as head boy and girl you will need to know, that i didn't get a chance to tell you last night"  
Glancing at Malfoy quickly, before turning full attention back to the headmistress, she was anxious to hear the rest and not to miss anything out. 15 minutes had passed Draco was growing bored of the conversation knowing that if he asked Hermione she's tell him hopefully.  
Professor McGonagall handed out their class schedules and also gave them the prefect and head patrolling schedule.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I just want to remind you that being head boy you are not to go throwing your new position around. Only are you to take points of a student if they are not following school rules. Also Peeves will need an eye kept on him  
especially with the Halloween ball that you and Miss Granger will be organizing with the help from prefects and some students. Now Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy i expect you both to uphold the manner and rules of this fantastic school.  
I hope you both will strive throughout classes as you are our two top students. You both may now head to the great hall for breakfast"  
Hermione and Draco both gathered their stuff and left, the door closing with a soft click. Draco couldn't help but think of how cute Hermione looked throughout the professors talk. Her unconscious habit of capturing her bottom lip  
with her teeth, the way she held onto every word her head of house spoke.  
**Draco stop it! Thinking like this will not help her realise that you're not who you use to be. If I could just get her to see maybe something could happen. Wait why am I thinking like this she and I are too different it wouldn't and couldn't happened; it's not aloud, is it?**  
Following Hermione out of the office, "Hey wait up Hermione"  
"Yes Draco, what is it?"  
"I was just wondering seeing as we have to be nice to each other, perhaps we could start over again" Looking at Hermione he could see the confusion and mistrust in her chocolate eyes. "I mean I know I can't change the past and what i am, I'll never be able to change that.  
But I was hoping maybe we could try to be friends" Draco expected her to tell him to shove it so he was so surprised when she replied,  
"Okay I guess we can try; though you better be serious or I will hex you I promise." Looking at her dumbfounded he promised her that he was being serious.  
**I wonder why his being so nice, and why does he want to be friends; maybe his mother dropped him on his head one too many times when he was younger. I guess I should be glad that he is being so nice. And he has defiantly got hotter since last year before the war**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

(1999 31st October)

Halloween at Hogwarts is always a breathtaking experience. The teachers always amaze everyone with the decorations and their classes always have a special twist to them. Professor Slughorn has just informed them that today's task is a creative potion contest to see who could create/invent the most interesting potion to win a night away from the school with the runner up. Having the headmistress's permission he had arranged a night at a little bed and breakfast in Wales for the first and second place, that will be the accommodation for after the party. At this the class were all very excited. Seeing as it was only a small class of 6 students he had another surprise for the rest of the class, they all got the lesson off the next day and were exempt from homework for a week. At this they were very excited, and started immediately pulling their books out of the bags and searching for a burst of inspiration. Hermione decided that she was going to work on a voice changing potion, so that the pitch of someone's voice could be changed by simply adding a little bit of lavender for a higher pitch and thyme for deeper pitch. Draco decided to work on something for the party he was going to invent a colour changing fog producing potion which works by just adding different coloured flowers. Ron and Harry were going to be making a shiver potion and a laughing potion. Draco got first with his colour changing fog producing potion, Hermione came second with her voice changing potion. Feeling slightly annoyed with being beaten by Malfoy Hermione decided to spend the rest of the afternoon checking on the progress for the party; making some last minute changes to the placements and menu, finding nothing more to do she decides to go and start getting ready.

The theme being a masquerade, finding a package laying on the end of my bed it has my parents magazine brand logo. Opening the silver box there was an absolute beautiful costume, A simple sweetheart black-edged corset with array of spider webs decorated the white satin material, the bottom of the outfit was floor-length chiffon with a black jeweled spider web almost hugging her right hip. Lifting the costume out gently placing it on the bed. Turning back to the box and seeing an amazing white and black satin jeweled mask complementing the dress perfectly. Deciding to plain ahead for the rest of her night and the next day picking out some clothes and undergarments she decided her gifts from her parents will be perfect. Heading to the bathroom to have a shower and do her make-up and hair. Draco walks out of the bathroom in just a towel, the water dripping down the plans of his chest, caressing his abs and disappearing below his towel. Hermione stopped breathing for a moment taking in the sight before her, trying to stop the blush that was making its way to her heated cheeks she looked down and try to settle herself against the onslaught of desire. Draco noticing how he had affected her nearly drops his towel, wondering if he could make her redder with embarrassment deciding against it he leaves her standing there, and with a smirk walks to his room. Gathering her thoughts she opens the bathroom door and shakily leaning against the vanity, trying to focus at the task at hand. Walking to the bath she turns it on letting it fill as she slowly begins to undress. Lowering herself into the water she lets herself sink further down, letting the water lap around the top of her breast. Closing her eyes two stormy grey globes now cover where the light was, thinking about what she just witnessed and how his hard defined chest would feel under her fingertips. Wondering how his long slender soft hands would feel caressing her skin, playing with her supple breasts, exploring her body like a lustful experienced lover. Unlike impatient rough hands of Ron just grabbing anywhere wanting it to be over as quickly as possible, whereas with Draco would she want to draw it out so as if to never end. **What the fuck! Hermione get a grip of yourself girl! Do not,  
I repeat do not think about Malfoy touching, trailing kisses down your body, stroking the upmost intimate personal part of your body!...STOP IT! I doubt Malfoy would even go there with me, I'm just a mudblood to him I doubt he'd want to dirty himself by having sex with me. **

Mentally slapping herself she reluctantly rises from the bath, casting a quick dry spell on her hair and using an anti-frizz and smoothing spell. Applying the last minute touches to her make-up before needing to get dressed, Hermione takes a step back to admire her work, her eyes widen and almost pop with a black and coral pink smokey effect and luscious full lashes, a pretty pink tinged her cheeks and a slight gloss to make her already divine lips look utterly irrestable and sinful. Her hair cascading down her back in loose tamed curls, her natural sun kissed brown hair almost rippling amongst the lighting. Deciding she looked almost perfect and walking to her room, she slips into her costume and places her mask on the smokey eyes would entice any man to get lost gazing into her eyes. Feeling like perfection she heads out her bedroom door to by abruptly stopped by none other than the handsome devil himself Draco Malfoy. Upon seeing her; his heart stops beating and he forgets to breathe, Hermione laughs upon seeing his expression as he looks like a stunned mullet.

Wondering whats so funny his expression turns quizical, realising that his expression was the reason she was laughing he gives her a famous but rare Malfoy smile. Watching her expression to his smile he sees a beautiful red blush her cheeks making here irrisitable. Being the gentleman that is hidden by his bad boy exterior, offering his arm " My fair lady would you do me the honor of accompaning me to the ball?"  
Blushing even more Hermione captures her bottem lip with her teeth, unkowningly driving Draco insane. "ye..ye...yes i would" she manages to stutter. Embarressed by sounding so shy she glances at her feet.  
**Get ahold of yourself girl, it's only Malfoy! there's no need to stutter like a fool! Your a gryfindor for merlin sakes**

Finally finding her courage she walks down the last two steps, placing her hand on his arm. Instantly feeling a slight jolt from the touch, Malfoy smiles to himself. Excorting Hermione to the great hall the Head boy and girl were the whispers of envy, stopping out front Proffessor Mcgonagal explains to Draco and Hermione that they are to wait until everyone is situated in the Great Hall and they are to follow the teachers and open the ball with the first dance, which was to be a waltz. Noticing Hermione was now nerviously fidgiting Draco was starting to wonder as to why.  
"Granger are you alright? it's only one dance."  
"Um, Malfoy I have never done a waltz in my life." Nervously biting her lip again, she confesses.  
"It's alright just follow my lead, Don't worry i wont bite too, hard" adding a wink and watching the gorgeous blush paint her cheeks again.

Everyone was now situated in the hall, throwing the doors open the Headmistress and teachers all entered leaving Hermione and Draco waiting paitently five paces after the last teacher entered. Draco leaned down to whisper in Her ear.  
"Ready Granger?" his warm breath lingering and almost caressing nature. Entering the hall in a almost dreamlike state, they walk to the center and wait for the music to start. Taking a hold of Malfoys hand as he placed his hand on her hip, trying to will the blush away that was threating to surface. With the dance frame complete, the music starts being true to his word Draco leads her around the floor in a flawless waltz, Suprising herself at how easy it was to trust that he wouldn't make a fool out of her. Dissapointement started to fill Hermione as she was having so much fun dancing that it felt like they had only just started the dance and it was ending too soon. Plastering a fake smile onto her face to try and squish the dissapointment, she polietly excussed herself leaving an equally dissapointed Malfoy behind to go meet up with her friends.

"Draco you lucky bastard" Blaise walked up and playfully slaped him on the shoulder.  
Smiling like a fool, he turned to face his best mate and faithful employee. " Don't know what your talking bout Zabini" he cheekily says nothing squishing his perfect playfull mood.  
"You know exactly what i mean, She looks like a forbidden dream, Something so beautiful it should be a sin"  
wacking his best mate "Zabini i bet your girlfriend wouldnt like to hear that" He smirked watching his best mate ponder that thought.  
"Your still a very lucky bastard, Not only sharing a common room, opening the ball but you get to spend a whole night away from the school with the delectable Hermione." Causing Draco a slight blush at that thought.

Hermione just been seeked out from Proffessor Slughorn, advising her that in ten minutes they would need to head up to the common room to grab their stuff and meet back at the great hall. Leaving her with her friends to say goodbye he went off in search of Draco. Ten minutes passing Hermione made her way to the common room, muttering the password the headmistress had set, Compassion. The portrait swung open to let her in goin up to her room and grabbing her bag she heads back to the portrait slipping through and starting to make her way back to the great hall, Draco catching upto her easily with his long strides slowing down so that he was near to her but not looking anxious to be closer to her then ever before. Meeting back at the great hall Proffessor Slughorn excorts them both to a awaiting carriage, that was to deliver them to hogsmeade so they could apperate to their destination.

Arriving they make their way to the room, placing their bags at the end of the bed. Hermione grabs some clothing and heads to the bathroom to change out of her costume. Meanwhile Draco is thinking of ways to get closer to Hermione. **Hm****mm how to work this to my advantage, How can i get her to let alone let me touch, but also hold her**. Collapsing on the bed and letting out a sigh, Hermione emerges out of the bathroom in short pajamia shorts and a middrift singlet, noticeng that she is wearing a lace bra from none other but his collection a smirk playfully tugs his lips. Spreading himself out on the bed he has an idea that maybe instead he can get her to touch him first, by trying to move his stubborn arse. Hearing her soft sigh at his movements he watches as she walks over towards the bed, asking him to move over as their isnt anywhere else for her to lay so they were goin to have to share. Begining to get frusterated by his stubborn refusal to move even an inch, she bends over unknowingly showing Malfoy a perfect cleavage shot down her short shirt. Trying to force Draco to move was turning out to be almost impossible, deciding to reposition herself so she was now kneeling on the bed she tries to tickle whilst continueing to try and roll him over.  
Unsecessfully moving him an inch she slips and collapses on him.

"What was that for Granger?" he grunts keeping the amusement and satisfaction from his voice  
"Well, you wouldn't move and I'm tired, so if your not goin to move neither am I" stating in a matter of factly way, compressing the desire that was trying to fight its way through her the moment she landed on him.  
Smugly replying "Fine with me" and covering his quirky smile with the famous well known Malfoy smirk. Loving the feel of having her on top, even the slight uncomfableness at the awkard position they were both in. Basking in the glory that she was happily on top of him not wanting to give in. Finally Hermione sat up almost stradling him sighed, "Malfoy I'm bored do you want to do something.  
Squishy the giddy feeling she was giving him at her words "Sure do you want to play a game or something?"  
"Good idea i have a great muggle game if you want to give it a try?"  
"What is it?"  
knowing he was starting to get interested "Have you ever heard of Twister?"  
"Umm of course not, what do you have to do?" absolutly hateing the idea of not knowing expecially if he could later use this muggle game to his advantage.  
Muttering a few spells under her breath a Twister mat and bored appered. "Hear i will show you". Explaining the rules and demostrating how to play it, he agrees with out hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would just like to point out i don't own anything but the plot. Also thank you to the lovely people that have reviewed i appriciate it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to alltimelowfreak11 for helping keep me sane and inspired. Also Thankyou to my sister who has helped me write this fanfiction so far.  
Loves ya cheers **

**Chapter Four**

Starting the Twister game since Hermione was more flexible she was in control of the bored, Spinning the arrow it landed on left hand Blue. Placing their left hands as it stated, Hermione spun again. Right hand yellow, Left foot green, Right foot red. Getting the hang of it, Hermoine let Draco take a turn in spining the arrow. Taking turns until they were both a tangled mess, Hermione reaching out to take her turn spining the arrow Draco slipped causing Hermione to fall and landed ontop of him once again. Both laughing they decided to head of to bed both in high spirits.

(1st November 1999)

Waking up in a tangle of sheets and limbs, Hermione feels the heat rising in her cheeks as she realise who she shared a bed with last night and the fact that she could feel a certian something poking in her back. Staying where she was just for a moment she could her name being whispered in his sleep, a smile playing on his mouth; smiling to herself she feels herself getting dragged closer to him, his errection pushing up against her back. Trying to move over to put distance between her and his morning glory; not wanting to give into temptation of rubbing herself up against it. Feeling her move away draco wakes up and suddenly realises what has the gryfindor princess panties in a bunch. Looking down a bright red taints his cheeks **Oh shit! What the hell is going through my head. I can't believe I let myself have those dreams again especially when she is next to me. Oh crap! Oh merlin! Shit! I hope she didn't hear me mutter her name!.** Sitting up trying to hide his noticable bulge in his pajamia bottems, "morning gorgeous sleep well" his usual smirk adorning his face, to hide his embaressment he gets up and walks to the bathroom to get rid of his raging errection. As the door closes Hermione lets out her breath she didnt realise she had been holding since he woke, not being able to reply to his greeting incase she gave away her desire for him. Hiding herself under the blankets and staying in that position until he walks out and pulls back the sheet smirking; "whats got the famous Gryfindor princess hiding like a frighten child?"  
"Nothing has me hiding i just felt like it" blushing slightly because she had been caught out.  
Smirking Draco lifts her out of the bed with ease and tells her they might as well take the time away from school to go and explore the little town. Agreeing with him she gets changed and they venture out into the cold winter air, finding a little cafe which Draco drags her into with the intentions of getting her to trust him more and hopefully get her to give into him. Deciding to act like the perfet gentleman playing the part perfectly he pulls back her chair and is visably happy that she accepts with out a second thought. Looking across at her he mavels in her beauty putting his hand on the table palm facing up, his other hand cupping his chin; head slightly tilted he gazes at her inviting her to take up his hand. Hesating for a few moments Hermione withdraws her hand from under the table and places her hand near her glass close enough to just trail her fingers against his finger tips but not close enough to hold hands. Teasing him with her closeness and williness to touch him slightly makes his heart beat a bit faster, the arrival of the waiter breaks the rising tension, relived that she could look away she places her order and waits for draco to do the same.

After a very plesent lunch they decide to head back, Draco holding the door for Hermione to walk through. The cold wind picking up, Draco notices a shivering Hermione and moves closer to her; deciding to ask her not to hex him, he drapes an arm around her shoulder, feeling her inch closer towards his body drawn by the warmth that was emitting from him, she shyly looks up at him and thanks him a trusting look in her eye. Feeling estatic he drapes his cloak over the both of them, feeling her press up against his side. Arriving back in their room, Draco adds some logs to the fire, whilst Hermione heads towards the window where an familiar brown barn owl is perched paitently. Untieing the parchment the owl flies off, Draco moving to Hermione's side so he can read the letter too.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger _  
_I hope you both are enjoying yourselfs. The headmistress and myself would like to remind you that you are due back in hogsmede at 4:00 pm, there will be a carriage awaiting your arrival to deliver you both back to the school. Enjoy the rest of your stay._

_Proffessor Slughorn._

Looking at her watch, they had just over two hours left. "Um Malfoy anything you want to do before we head back?"  
"We can play twister again if you want? Or we can get to know eachother a little bit better" he replied "Um, I think I'd like to get to know you abit better" she answered in a almost whisper.  
Smiling a rare lopsided smile "Okay. I'll start, What did you get upto after the war finished?" Knowing perfectly well that she modeled for her parents and even wore his design.  
A faint pink tinged her cheeks. "I went in search of my parents in Australia. I also worked for them whilst i was there filling in for one of their girls"  
"what type of work did you do for them?" Slying asking before she got a chance to ask him something.  
"Hey, it was my turn!" sighing she decided to answer him "I was modeling for them for their magazine, the model that they had booked couldnt make it and they didn't want to disapoint the designer" Comptemplating her question she decided to go along the same lines as he had "What did you get upto yourself Draco?"  
Loving the sound of his name rolling off her tounge he couldn't help but truley answer her. "Mother and I started our own designer brand" knowing that she couldn't help but to ask him more about it.  
"What's it called?" she asked twirling a curl around her finger.  
"Daffodil Dragon, it's very popular amongst the muggle world" he answered trying to hide his smirk that was begining to tug the corner of his mouth.  
"I thought the designers name was David Mitchell?" blushing slightly  
"Oh it is well in the muggle world. I can't go running around with my real name can i?" he playfully winks at her.

Turning a bright shade of red, she decides under the blanket is once again safer. 'Oh Shit. I should've realised who David was when i saw Blaise. **Oh for Merlin Sake he would've seen the shoot, Oh Shit, Shit, Shit!** Peaking his head under the blanket he couldnt help but laugh at her expression as she was clearly freaking out. Pulling her up close to him, he held her in a close embrace whispering in her ear, "You looked absoultly breathtaking in my design. Never in my wildest dreams would i think that i  
could spend an amazingly perfect night with you Hermione, Nor get to have you model any of my designs" his breath lingering behind laced with Draco's clear desire.  
Completly suprised at the use of her first name, she stuttered again "Y...Yo...You called me Hermione?" Feeling like a fool for stuttering once again.  
"Out of my whole confession you only got the fact that i used your first name?" letting another laugh excape his lips. Suprised by his smooth silky laugh bouncing under the blankets Hermione blushed a pretty pink once more. Draco pulled her closer even more, trying to supress his urge to ravish her right then and there. Leaning his face down Hermione closed her eyes and unconciously wetting her lips making them look even more irrisitable, controling his urge to passionatly kiss her ito oblivion he placed  
a soft quick peck on her moist lips. Reluctently pulling back to look down into her mesmorizing brown eyes. Getting caught up in the moment they almost forgot the time they had to be back, glancing down at her watch "Oh shit! its 10 to 4" quickly jumping up Hermione and Draco quickly accio'd their stuff and packed their bags. Making sure that they had packed everything, they apperated back to hogsmeade. As the letter stated there was a carriage awaiting for their arrival, opening the door for Hermione  
Draco stepped in after her pulling her into his lap and covering her with his cloak to help warm her up. Relinquishing in the feel of her on his lap and remembering the soft quick peck they shared.

Before he knew it the carriage ride was over too soon, Hermione slipped off his lap and unwrapped herself from his cloak. Wrapping the cloak back around himself her scent lingered amongst the cloth, teasing his sences. Following Hermione back upto the school, mesmerized by the way her skinny jeans hugged every single curve making her legs look almost sinful. Loving the way her military jacket cut around her midrift, how it hugged her figure in the right places the way she had it half zipped showing the  
top of her cleavage teasing any man that happened to catch sight of them. Reaching the front of hogwarts Hermione and Draco enter the warmth caressing the pair as the entered. Making their way back to their common room, Proffessor Slughorn met them on their way asking if they enjoyed their trip. Finally reaching the portrait to their common room and heading upto their rooms to place their bags, before seperating to go head out with their friends. Draco Heading down to the dungens only just containg his  
excitement he couldnt wait to tell his best mate what happened between the complete bombshell irristable Granger and himself even if it only was a kiss. On the other side of the school Hermione was thinking of how much she should tell her friends, obviously leaving the kiss out when telling the boys but would deffinatly let ginny know as she would be beging for every detail.

Upon entering the slytherin Common room Draco spots Blaise hanging out near the fire with 'Yolanda Blancc' bedazzled so that those who don't know of its exsitence will just think its a quidditch magazine, walking up to Blaise he eyes the magazine. "So Zabini we gotta talk"  
Instantly picking up on Draco's mood he smirks as he replies "Hmmm Malfoy did she kick you outta the room? Ha ha just joking you look like a fat kid in honeydukes your that happy"  
"ha ha Blaise thought you might wanna know what happened" Draco shrugs  
Sensing that there might be some good juicey information Blaise leads him upto the doorms casting a silencing charm around where they were situated. Waiting as paiently as a kid in honeydukes wanting to roam the store, Blaise waited for draco to start telling him every moment of the night before. Taking a deep breathe in and letting it out again Draco begins telling Blaise everything from when they left the castle to the arrival at the little B'n'B, the outfit Hermione changed into and how irristable she  
looked in his bra; Hermione getting frustrated because he wouldnt move and was taking up the bed, her attempt of trying to move him then ending up colapsing on top; both being stubborn and not wanting to move, Hermione finally giving up and taught him how to play a muggle game called Twister ending up her on top of him again as a tangled mess. Trying not to blush he continued from the morning after having to share a bed, waking up to a suprised Granger; and realising as to why she was because he was in his  
full morning glory expecially after a very vivid and ravishing dream of none other then the Gryfindor Princess that was sleeping next to him. The lunch they had at alittle cafe and warming her up on the way back to the B'n'B; asking eachother questions admiting he was David Mitchell, the seemingly short carriage ride back to the castle and the quick peck he got to steal. Knowing that Blaise wouldn't push for more as he had left his best mate more then enough to ponder he wasn't suprised when Blaise  
asked him "You have it bad for her don't you? and i want the truth Draco"  
Pondering his answer he softly addmited "I have always had it bad for her even more so since year 3 when she broke my nose, I have to admit though I was genuinly suprised she would even be in my company since the unfortuante inciddent at the manor with my pyschopathic aunt" remorse coated his usualy cocky silky voice.  
"She deffinatly is special, I've heard shes kept the scar your aunt gave her but its been charmed to not be noticable to those who weren't there. I hate to admit it but she deffinatly is a very brave, courageous beautifuly women. There's no doubt as to why she's known as the Gryfindor Princess, I also have a feeling that a certain Gryfindor has hidden feelings for you too" Winking Blaise lightly punched Draco on the arm.  
"Blaise, you know you are goin to have to tell me who your on about likeing me? and I hope she will give me a proper chance to prove to her I really am sorry"  
Changing the subject the two Slytherins getting caught up in conversation almost forgeting about dinner except for the grumble of their stomaches reminding them.

Meanwhile up at the Gryffindor tower Hermione had just entered the common room, spotting her three best friends. Ginny catching sight of Hermione called her over; moving onto harry's lap to make space for her on the couch. Upon taking the now vacant seat next to Harry; her three best mates begun bombarding her with questions, Hermione answered them all to her best ability without giving away all the juicy gossip. Knowing that Gin would sense the withholding of information, would end up saving her from the boys questions. Rolling her eyes behid the boys back, Ginny stiffled a giggle that wanted to surface. Slipping of Harry's lap Ginny asks "Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with my charms homework?  
"Sure Gin". Following her best girlfriend upto the girl dormitories and taking a seat on Ginny's bed; making sure a silencing charm was cast, Hermione readies herself for the onslaught of questions she knows thats bound to come. Ginny starts firing questions at her agian "So what was it like? What did you talk about? Did anything happen? If so what and how was it?" Pausing only for a quick breath "I want details...Please!" Ginny begged  
Sighing and letting a small chuckle escape her lips "Okay, Okay... it was actually rather plesent; we had to share a room and bed, we talked about all different things from after the war; like my trip searching for my parents in Australia and staying with them till school was almost ready to return, how i filled in for one of their girls and ended up with my pictures in a world known muggle magazine. You remember me telling you about modeling for my parents and showing you the pictures?" Ginny nodded her  
head " Well the designer i found out is none other then Malfoy himself" Ginny looked pretty shocked, letting her recover before she continued. "I taught him how to play Twister and in the morning i awoke to ourselves a tangled mess of sheets and limbs... Also..." Blushing slightly at the memory "His.. um... Errection was poking in my back, and he whispered my name in his sleep. I guess he was dreaming and I think I might've been the reason for his certain happiness, expecially with the way he pulled me  
closer to him." Hermione was now a deep red from blushing profusely.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione he must really like you!" Ginny grinned and giggles at the thought of hogwarts biggest enemies falling for eachother. "What else happened?"  
"well he took me to a little cafe for lunch and he had his hand on the table palm up i think trying to intice me to hold his hand" Hermione's tone was becoming cheekier as she recalled "So instead i placed my hand so they could only touch by a mere brush of a finger. Oh Gin he's such a gentleman when he wants. After we left the cafe it was really cold and i was shivering, he must've noticed and pulled me closer so i was up against him" Sighing at the memory from only hours ago "It was soo nice Gin... We  
reached the B'n'B and went to our room. We were asking questions bout everything that happened after the war and when he addmited he was the designer i had modeled for i was heaps embaressed and hid under the blanket; he climbed underneath after me and he... um... he... oh merlin he kissed me! It was only a peck but oh gin he still kissed me." Hermione voice was now bearly audible as she whispered the last confession out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again i dont own anything though i wish i could own draco malfoy. A massive thank you again to alltimelowfreak 11 i dedicate this chapter to you again XD thank you for your help when writers block hitted whilst writing this chapter. sorry for the shortness but i hope you enjoy. Cheers **

**Chapter 5**

Heading down to the great hall the Golden trio and Ginny were joined by Neville, Luna and Lavender laughing and and joking amongst themselves. Reaching the Gryffindor table Hermione sat next to Ginny, as everyone started talking about the upcoming quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hermione began to zone out glancing at the Slytherin table she couldnt help but wonder what the boys and Draco were talking and laughing about looking back down to her food she had suddenly lost her appatite . Pushing her food around her plate she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the blonde handsome Slytherin. "Hermione... Hermione... for merlin sake Hermione!" Finally hearing her name being called, she looked over to Ron. 'Hmm wonder why he looks pissed' "What ron?" "What you staring at?"  
"Does it matter Ron?" starting to get frustrated at his possesiveness.  
"Yes! Hermione... It does. If your looking at the ferret which i know you are, I just want to know why?" his voice getting abit louder with his growing frustration "What the heck are you on about Ronald and why would you care" Fighting the urge to throw her pumpkin juice all over him.  
"Look Hermione I know your staring at him its fucken obvious!" Gettting even louder and catching the curiousity of the students nearby. "I bet your trying to find a way to make him want to get in your pants! Your such a know-it-all slut Hermione!" He was almost yelling at her now catching nearly all the student body attention including the attention of the Slytherin they were arguing about. It was as if he had just thrown a icy cold bucket over her and slapped her as hard as he could across her face; looking utterly shocked where-as Ginny looked asif she was close to murdering him, Harry looked like a mixture of both Hermione and Ginny.  
"What the Fuck Ronald are you on about?"  
"What wasn't Victor Krum good enough for you in fourth grade aye? You've fucked him haven't ya you dirty whore! Well i guess the slut in you didnt get enough and know you want the blonde ferret too don't you? Your disgusting Hermione thats what you are!"  
Realising that he was just jelous that she still wasn't pinning after him. Hermione walked upto him a slappin him across the face. "Ronald Bilius Weasley... Your just fucken Jeleous that we didn't work and i never gave it up for you. You know what your a fucken prick! Your ment to of been my Fucken friend! Why don't you just go and Fuck yourself you arrogant prick!" Hermione was now screaming at him. Grabing her glass of pumpkin juice she poured it over his head and stormed off.

**What the fuck just happened? For merlin sakes the fucken nerve of him! Fucken hell for merlin sakes I never slept with fucken anyone. He tried to sleep with me but it didn't feel right, It's the same reason as to why we agreed to just be best friends again. He's just so fucken frustrating! Arghhhh!**

Watching the commotion of the Gryffindor Princess and the stupid Weasel; Suprised at the sudden urge to hex the dumb redhead into oblivion. Admiring her balls as she slapped the weasel across the face he had a flash back to year three and the punch the brunette beauty had conected with his nose unfortuantly breaking it. Admiration adorning his features as Hermione told the daft prick off and admitting to not giving herself upto the weasel, telling him to go fuck himself. **Daymn she's impressive and hot when shes angry **Watching her storm off outta the great hall, Draco exused himself and followed her catching up just outside their common room potrait. Wrapping his arms around her he helped navigate the upset Gryffindor into the common room. "Hermione... are you alright?"  
"No... Draco... He absolutly humiliated me" tears just being held back. Leading her to the couch Draco pulled her down onto his lap holding her to him closer, wanting his touch to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just would like to thank my awesome sister for her help with this chapter. Thanks to Jess for being awesome and Clumsy for being a genius. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the three amazing women mention above.  
****Disclaimer: I dont own the exciting world of Harry Potter that belongs to the amazing JK Rowling; as much as i may wish otherwise I only own the plot.**

Chapter 6

Watching the fire Draco softly asks "Hermione can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
"Of course you can" watching the sun-kissed brown mane looking so silky smooth in the firelight  
"why didn't you deny looking at me in the Great Hall?" Shocked and a bit surprised that Draco had noticed she replied,  
"I don't really know." She watched Draco's expression, which turn somber but quickly it was masked. "Draco? . . . Can I ask what you boys were talking about?" she shyly looked away,  
"Sure; we were trying to figure out ways to get you away from the Gryffindorks" a smile tugging on his lips as she lightly slapped him on the arm with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "I'm being serious we were trying to figure out a way to get you to play a game of drink, strip twister with us tonight, I told them about the game and they all are very excited to learn it." Winking at her, he watched as the blush rising very fast to taint her cheeks. "Well who was going to be playing?" she asks;  
"Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Pansy and us if you agree to it." Being Hermione she replies,  
"How are you going to get me to agree to this game?"  
Draco's mind was working really hard to come up with a way "I could always turn on the Malfoy charm; or I could always just do this" with that he got on his knees and begged her to play, Hermione looked at him and she could see the desire in his eyes. It got her thinking to the fact that she has never ever seen him beg; while she liked it she couldn't stand it any longer.  
"Okay, Okay, if your begging I will play it with you all." She said in a defeated tone; smiling at a very excited Draco, he jumps up and gives her a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek, which she blushed at.

Telling her to change into something more appropriate to the game, with out waiting on her to answer he leads her to her room so she can get changed; he heads back down to the common room to set it up for the night then going down to the Slytherin common room to gather the others leaving Hermione in the Heads Dormitory. Hermione had changed into a pair of purple skinny jeans, with a white shirt with a fitted vest that draws in her curves; heading back out to the common room she starts pacing. Trying to figure out why she said yes to play, when she knows she has a very low alcohol tolerance. Finally she sits down on the couch as the others walk in lead by a very smug looking Draco; Daphne walks over and introduces herself to Hermione and says "so you're the girl that has our Draco in a stir and my Blaise after his trip to Australia. It's okay I know what went on so its all good, and I can see why you caused such a distraction." Hermione was stunned and didn't know what to say, Draco just walked up and punched Blaise on his arm  
"You showed her, why you do that for?"  
"Well mate she is my girl I cant say no to her and beside she wanted to know what had me distant when I got back. I couldn't not show her and lose her now could I?"  
"Well I suppose not." Theo and Pansy looked really confused by this point,  
Theo asked, "So is anyone going to inform Pans and I what is going on?"  
Hermione sighed before letting Theo and Pansy in on the secret "When I was away in Australia I did a photo shot for my parents magazine as their model pulled out. Anyways it happens that Draco here was in fact the fashion designer, but he didn't show up for some reason, so he sent Blaise instead. If you are lucky one of the boys might show you later."

Draco decided that they should start then as to get the most out of the time they had, he asked Hermione to state the rules. Draco added his new rules in at the end which consisted of: Every time you had to change positions you had to take a shot, if you put the wrong limb or moved to the wrong colour you had to take a piece of clothing off and if you fell you had to remove 2 pieces of clothing. Blaise and Theo had a hard time balancing which resulted in them removing their shirts socks and pants off in the first 2 spins seeing as they fell twice. Pansy spun the next one and after all had taken the shot they tried to move Pansy slipped and fell on Daphne making both of them to remove their tops and shorts. Draco decided the only way he was going to get Hermione naked was to cheat; he 'accidently' spilt his drink on her neck, then he lent down and licked it off; feeling her shiver slightly he whispered in her ear that he would like to do that more. When they moved he kissed her just below her ear causing her to melt and fall, making her remove her vest and shirt. Getting revenge on Draco she rubbed up against his crouch making him lose concentration and place his hand on red not blue. Pansy fell and so did Daphne leaving just Hermione and Draco on the game; they joined both boys on the couch. The girls where betting on Hermione to win and the boys Draco. They spun and took the shot, which was all it took for Hermione to end up on the floor, making her end up in just her panties. Picking her up he places her back in position, and spins again; this time Hermione was over Draco when she fell so that cause the both of them to remove clothing. Everyone got dressed and thanked Hermione for the fun game.

They all sat on the couches and talked well into the night; Hermione sat next to Draco with her head resting on his shoulder his arm draped around her shoulder he places a kiss on her forehead which makes Hermione look up at him and ask "What was that for" she giggle at him before he could answer  
"Do I need a answer for that one?" She just shook her head and placed it back on his shoulder.  
Theo was the one to break the silence "Well look at the time, we better head back and leave these two to the rest of their night" he said with a smirk. Saying thanks to both of them for letting them invade the Head's dormitory, and they left. Draco looked down at Hermione who was quite content where she was, lifting her face up to meet his he asked if she wanted him to take her to bed or if she wanted to stay there for a while longer. Her bottom lip dropped and there was a slight glisten in her eyes, he couldn't help himself. Bending down to close the space between them, he takes her bottom lip between his and kisses her deeply; savoring the moment, taking his lead Hermione kisses him back just as hungrily. Picking her up he carries her to her room and places her on her bed; breaking away, he says "Hermione, sleep well; I don't want you to hate me in the morning. If you want me in this way at a time where you're not intoxicated I'll happily have you." Leaving before she could resist he enters his room and lays staring at the roof waiting for the tingle of her lips to vacate his and for sleep to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning heavy sexual content. I'd just like to thank every one whos reviewed you all make my day. A massive massive thank you to Shannon, Jess and to my sister you all rock angd you girls are absolutly fantastic. A absolutly massive thank you to jess for her help with my chapters and also shannon and my sister. Also i don't own anything besides plot. I've decided to do some of this chapter in both Hermione and Draco's POV i hope you enjoy it **

**I'd just like to dedicate this scene to jess and her miles XD also my sister **

Chapter 7

**Hermione Pov **  
The sky was still dark with just a hint of the morning light aproaching; my sheets are a tangled mess with myself entangled amongst them. Looking at my watch it reminds me that no sane person would be willing awake at 4am in the morning, especially after a big night of drinking. Untangling myself I slip into the bathroom not bothering to lock the doors; opening the cabbinet above the sinks i swallow a hangover cure that i know i will deffinatly need to take before i get assualted with a hangover.  
Slipping out of my short pajamia shorts and pulling my tank top over my head i gaze at myself in the mirror admitting that i honestly do look pretty good. Slipping my panties off; i turn the shower on, whilst trying to remember why i was up at this rediculous hour. Sighing as the hot steamy water runs down my tensed body; the dream that woke me poped back into my head. 'A blonde handsome man wrapping his long toned arms around me pulling me into a warm embrace; his hot intising breath brushing  
my senses as he leaned his head down to kiss me parting my lips i allow him entrance.' Running my hands down my body imaging it was the hands of the man from my dream 'His tounge expertly explores my mouth his hands roam my body; playin with my breasts i let a moan excape. He smirks a sexy smirk, as his hands begin to trace my curves his kiss depens' closing my eyes more tightly i continue to trace the path my dream man is taking moaning softly as i slip a finger into warmth. 'He lowers his hand  
one pulling me closer the other slightly parting my legs; he traces his hand up my along my inner thigh stopping to rub my senstive nub' slipping another finger in i let out a louder moan trying to still be quiet to not wake draco. My hand i trace down my abdomen bring it to my sensitive nub and beging working it. 'He slides a finger in only to his knuckle and slowly brings it back out, repeating the process; each excrutiatingly slowly thrust he makes with his finger he lets it go slighlty further  
finaly his finger is fully inserted he speds the thrust up, slipping another finger working faster and faster;' In time with the dream i sped up knowing im close i can feel as my walls start to contract my knees slowly begining to slightly shake 'Depening the kiss the mystery man slips another finger and a louder moan escapes working profusly using his thumb to rub and work my clit' my orgasim shakes my dream moaning louder then before i realise the mystery man was non other then the head boy in  
the next room Draco Malfoy, shaking profusly i open my eyes slowly slowing my frantic breathing; sighing "Draco" as i switched the water off and moaning "Oh Draco" wrappin my self in my towel. I shakily make my way to the bathroom counter.

**Draco Pov**  
Waking up to an almost painful errection; my watch showing that it was 4:30 in the morning. Wondering as to what woke me up i lay in bed thinking for a minute, hearing a soft moan coming from the bathroom i realise that is what had woke me. Slipping out of bed i make my way over to the joint bathroom in just my boxers; reaching the door the shower was runnning and there seemed to be moaning. Curiosity peaked up inside of me, deciding to grab a sneak peak i open the door as quietly as i can. Opening  
the door just enough to peak in i glimpse a certin beautiful brunette leaning against the shower wall eyes closed thankfully and 'gulp' masturbating. knowing i shouldn't be watching i couldn't tear my eyes from the beauty before my eyes. My errection was now becoming even more engorged if that was even possible; contining to watch as she lets out a louder moan. Forcing myself to not let myself in even further and making my way upto her slipping my hands in between her folds rubbing her clit and slowly  
making my way down to tasting her. 'Get a hold of yourself this is not how your goin to win her!'. Sighing i slip back into my room closing the door but not being able to move from the proxmintiy of the door it was like i was jinxed unable to move; listening intently to hear every little whimper and moan excaping her lips. A couple more minutes passed the water was being shut off 'Did i hear correctly?' "Oh Draco". It was as if those to words were the counter curse to the jinxs able to move i can help  
but to want to go to the beautiful Gryfindor and wrap her in my arms and make her mine.

The bathroom door opens suprising Hermione, slipping inside was draco looking utterly handsome. Pulling her towel closer around herself she takes the sight of the handsome blonde in eyeing his slytherin boxers and noticing his massive bulge; a smile lights up her face. Draco aproached her; suprised as she rushes to him and wraps her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his lips. Pulling her closer to him he lifts her up onto the bathroom bench as she wraps her legs around him allowing him to move closer  
his errection pressing into her leg, she depens the kiss and brings his bottem lip in between hers and lightly sucks it. Causing Draco to moan "oh fuck", Smirking Hermione un-wraps the towel from around her letting malfoy appreciate her. Smiling genuinly Draco takes a step back as Hermione slips of the counter letting the towel fully fall steppin towards Draco she slips a hand into his boxer shorts stroking his shaft as her other hand slips his boxer shorts down letting his raging errection to become  
free. Smiling profusly Hermione gives Draco a passionate deep but quick kiss as she leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, collarbone, down his chest, and ending just above his pelvis. Gently wraping her fingers around his length she begins to start to slowly pump up and down continuing whilst she slowly kneels down. Her other hand encases his balls and begins to roll them around; pumping faster now she parts her pink lips and slides her mouth over his tip running the tip of her tounge around the very tip  
as she slides him further into her mouth, a soft "Oh" escapes his lips. Pumping her hand in time with her mouth he was getting deeper in her throat until she had fully removed her hand and was deep throating him her hands still messaging his balls. "Oh Hermione" she looks up at him, her mouth never leaving his cock "Oh merlin that feels sooo good" a miscivious twinkle appeared in her eyes as she began sucking him harder feeling the sweel of his balls "Oh Merlin Hermione I'm going to cumm!". Spurting into her  
mouth she swallows as she continues to suck him dry.

Standing back up he pulls her to him and kisses her more passionatly lifting her up she wraps her legs around him he walks them back to his bed placing her on his bed; being gentle as he remembered this was her first. Trailing kisses down her body he stoped at each breast giving them each equal attention rolling her nipple between his fingers, pinching softly, taking her errect nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it whilst massaging her other breast. Repeating the same thing on the other breast;  
leaving more kisses trailing down her body, he parts her legs as he slips a finger inbetween her folds "Wow your soaked" smirking he slips a finger into her teasingly only thrusting to his knuckle. Placing a hand on Hermione's belly to try and stop her from bucking her hips up to get him to enter further; removing his finger he brought his mouth to her warmth letting his tounge flick in and out of her warm centre. bringing his fingre back and inserting it his tounge flicks and sucks her clit causing  
Hermione to moan out loud, slipping a second finger in he thrust her faster as Hermione begins to cum his thrust his fingers deeper and faster bring a wave of pleasure to shoot through her. Arching her back she bites her lower lip tangling her right hand amongst his hair, she can feel her orgasim building quickly. Slipping a third finger in he thrust his fingers in even faster causing Hermione to moan louder then he ever heard her "Fuck Draco... I" cutting herself with another moan as her orgasim peaks  
leaving her panting for air and moaning Draco's name. Licking all her juices up he brings his fingers upto her mouth as she greedily sucks them clean. "Mmm your a little minx aye Granger?" Winking he brings his lips down to meet hers. Breaking apart only for air he leans down and whispers "Hermione i need you" nodding her head she replies "Draco i need you too. I want you, I have to have you inside of me please?"

Greatfull for her reply he parts her legs once more and slowly places his tip just up against her entrance to her center; pausing for a moment Hermione bucks her hips up making him slide into her, a soft moan escapes her lips. Thrusting into her slowly he slowly lets her get aqauinted to his lenght and thickness; Hermione couldn't stand the slow pace he was goin at, thrusting herself up to meet his hips, moaning in pleasure at the sheer lenght of him. Smirking Draco leaned down and kissed her speeding his  
thrust up relinquishing in the feel of her warmth around his raging boner. Her tight pussy felt like none hes ever had before it was to die for an absolute goddess was lying underneath him meeting his thrust for thrust. The way she moaned his name was angelic; Draco couldn't get enough of her nor could she get enough of him. She was over moon that he was her first; Draco pulled out, much to Hermione's pleading. Reasuring her that she would enjoy what he was goin to do he lifted her legs up and placing them  
on his shoulders he re-entered her causing her to gasp as he slide in deeper then before thrusting slowly then building up to a faster speed he reached down and rubbed her sensitive nub knowingly bringing her to climax feeling her walls constrict and almost pulse around his cock he rubbed faster and thrusted faster and harder causing her to scream out his name as she orgasmed for the thrid time that morning. Draco could feel himself begning to orgasm thrusting into her harder and harder and harder Hermione  
Moaning louder at every thrust as she was still riding out the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced, finally spilling his load into her she slipped her legs off his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist loving the feeling of him inside of her. "Thank you Draco" Hermione blushed as she thanked him.  
Noticing her blush he replied "No thank you Hermione, you've given me the most precious gift i could of ever asked for. I'm so glad that i came back this year."  
Blushing even more "I'm glad you did as well" she almost whispered both laying in the same position with him inside her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey this chapter has unfortuantly taken me longer to write then i hoped. I have incorperated a Quidditch game and hopefully its not fail. please leave a review and i hope you all enjoy it. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jess, Miles, Shannon and my sister you've all been my motivation and i thank you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot but i sure wouldnt mind owning Draco Malfoy. **

**Enjoy and please R & R... Cheers **

Chapter 8

Half hour had passed Draco and Hermione were now laying side by side today was Saturday and it happened to be the first Quidditch game of the year, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Sighing and looking down at her watch which read 7:45am; Hermione grudgingly left Draco's side to head for a shower, don the Gryffindor colours, head down to breakfast and be there to support her three best mates. Unwilling to let Hermione go Draco pouted making Hermione laugh; goin for a shower as well Draco got dressed in casual wear as Slytherin wasn't playing this match he didn't have to wear house colours. Waiting for Hermione, Draco was sitting on the couch upon hearing Hermione clear her throat he looked up at her and was suprised that she was wearing another of his designs except the colour change was obviously done by spell work to turn into the Gryffindor colours of red and gold. Looking absolutly breath taking Draco had to control the urge to rip the dress off her and take her right there and then. Hermione was trying to stiffle the laugh that was trying to burst through her tightly pressed lips; not being able to fully control it a slight giggle escaped causing Draco to laugh in return. Taking her hand Draco led Hermione down the corridors and stairs to almost the great hall, unwilling to part they reluctantly went their seperate ways Draco joined his best mates as the Slytherin friends watched the beautiful gryffidor make her way over to her table. Sitting down directly across from Ginny Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the look that Ginny was currently supporting. Glancing over at the Slytherin table; she looked where Ginny couldn't stop staring, her jaw was droped as Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Draco where staring with massive smiles on their faces and waving at the two Gryffindor girls. Returning their smiles and waves Hermione turned back to her still shocked best mate, waiting for her to close her mouth before the boys noticed. Ginny looked at Hermione her eyes pleading for her to tell her every minuscule detail, Hermione laughed and nodded her head. "meet me at my common room after the game kay?" Hermione asked her still slightly shocked friend. Nodding her head Hermione turned to Harry and Ron "Good luck today boys and Ginny I hope you kick some Ravenclaw butt!" Laughing the boys and Ginny headed down to the quidditch pitch who were joined by Lavender and her annoying "Won Won" nickname, Neville and Luna who were all wearing Lion head gear. Hermione was now left alone at her table deciding she needed her most favourite persons company she left her breakfast and headed over to the Slytherin Table.

Giggling at the looks the boys were sending her Blaise wolf-whistled and winked as he said "Woot woot, looky at who has decided to come and grace our mighty sly cunning and devilishly handsome and gorgeous presence" causing Hermione to give him a massive hug and peck on the cheek Draco growled at the kiss though. Hermione smiled and laughed at how jelous Draco was, waggling her eyebrows at him she retorted "Now now Draco no need to be jelous, Blaise here only got a friendly peck where as you my handsome... whats was the word you used Blaise?" Pausing for a moment "OH yes i remember my devilishly handsome man, i save only the meaningful stuff for you" Laughing Hermion sliped in-between the girls as the boys sat opposite them "Daymn girl you've got some balls" Theo chuckled as Draco couldn't keep his eyes of her beauty or her cleavage as she leaned forwards a little so he could catch a glimpse. Daphne and Pansy both at the same time hugged Hermione "Welcome to the gang and we agree with Theo daymn you have some balls" the six of them laughing together. Heading down to the Quidditch pitch Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand not caring about the strange looks they were getting; knowing that the time for Hermione to tell the boys was after the game. She reluctantly seperated herself from her new group of friends and begain to walk towards her gryffindor mates, only after promising that they would all meet up after the game back in the heads common room. Joining Luna, Neville and Lavender; Hermione took her seat they had saved. Five minutes later the stands were full and the game was about to begin.

Casting sonorus Ernie Mcmillan projected his voice across the Quidditch pitch; "Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch game of the year with Ravenclaw Versus Gryffindor" he paused as a massive cheer errupted through out the stadium. "on the Ravenclaw team we have the Captin and Seeker Sean Thomas, the Keeper Rolf Harris, the chasers Roger Davies, Jeremy Stretton and Bradley Chambers and the Beaters are Layton Samuels and Laura Inglebee." The Ravenclaws were cheering their little hearts out Ernie waited for them to quiet down a little bit. "On the Gryffindor team we have the Captin and Seeker Harry Potter" having to pause as the Gyffindors were cheering super loud "The Keeper Ronald Weasley" Cheers errupted but not as loudly as Harry's but still loud enough Ernie had to pause once more "The Chasers, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Mindy Woods and finally we have the Beaters Cormack Mclaggen and Augusta Dietrich" pausing for dramatic effect whilst the Gryffindors cheered "I would now like to introduce the referee for the match Madam Hooch"

Taking her place amongst the middle of the field she held the Quaffle "Now i want a nice clean game from all of you" Harry and Rolf shook hands taking off to get in their positions hovering over the stadium. Blowing her whistle she released the golden Snitch and tossed the quaffle into the air. "The Golden Snitch has been released and Roger Davies has caught the Quaffle narrowly missing the bludger Augusta has just swung his way, Passing to Jeremy, Layton rescues his team mate from the Bludger Cormack just sent towards him. Passing to Bradley, Ravenclaw has just lost possession as Ginny intercepts it dodging the bludgers both Layton and Laura have sent her way she reaches Rolf Hankins feigns left and scores! 10 Points to Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors were goin crazy. " Bradley has possession and is heading across the pitch Augusta lines him up and swings the closet Bludger towards him, hitting the back of the broom Bradley goes to pass the Quaffle as his broom starts spinning uncontrollably Dean intercepting it passes it to Mindy who passes to Ginny who passes back to Dean who scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Jeremy takes possession of the Quaffle passes to Roger who passes back to Jeremy ducking Augusta's Bludger which ends up narrowly missing Roger, Passing back to Roger who lines up takes his shot and Ron Weasley saves the day! What a catch!" The Gryffindors are goin crazy, the game continued for the next half hour the score was now at 120 - 80 "Harry Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch, doddging the bludger Layton has sent his way, Sean is hot on his trail" reaching his arm out he narrowly misses the bludger that Laura just swung, Augusta retaliating swung his bat colliding with the bludger hurtling it toward Sean colliding smack centre on his firebolt 4000 sending him hurtling towards the ground. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch bringing the score 290-110" Madam Hooch blew the whistle annoucing "Gryffindor Wins!"

The Gryffindors all went absolutly crazy, as the Gryffindor team touched down; the stadium began to empty as the teams made their way back to the changing rooms to get changed and to go celebrate.

**A/N: I'd just like to apologise about the shortness of this chapter as well i ended up with a case of the dredded writers block.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry for the delay in posting this chapter i have only just got over having writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Dedicated to Jess, Shaina, Shannon and CharlotteMPV33. Jess i took your addvice and i hope you enjoy**

Chapter 9

Hermione made her way down towards to the Gryffindor changing rooms; Draco sighting her leave heads off to join her. Reaching Hermione he slows his pace down so hes at her side reaching his hand out to take ahold of hers; he gives it a gentle squeeze for support. Leaning up against the wall Hermione and Draco wait paientlly; a few minutes passing the now changed Gryffindor team began exiting the changing room, sighing loudly at not being able to glimpse her two red headed and her black haired friends. Taking a deep breathe Hermione pushed herself of the wall just as the very people she was looking for were just exiting the room; Harry and Ron looked at the now nerviously fidgiting Hermione. Ginny rushing over to Hermione pulled her into a tight un-breakable embrace. Awkardly patting Ginny on the back "Uh Gin...not...so hard...please, I...I...can't...breath" Hermione managed to get out. Smiling Ginny stated "Mione I didn't expect to see you just yet!".

Both girls stepping out of the embrace looked at the three boys and started laughing so hard they ended up clutching at their stomaches; the boys all were sizing each other off reminding Hermione of the old Cowboy versus Indians or even a mexican stand-off. The boys were so tense, filled with testosterone the ecounter was now getting slightly uncomftable and the tension was soo thick it could easily be cut. Spotting Draco, Ginny embraced Draco "Listen here Malfoy I give you my approval to date my best girl friend, but I swear if you as so much hurt a hair on her head I will practice my already overly perfect Bat Boogey Hex on you... So badly you will be begging for death you got it?"  
Gulping loudly Draco's usual famous smirk was wiped from his face. Upon hearing Ginny's statement Ron was now the colour of beetroot red turning to Hermione "What The Fuck ! Hermione what in merlins name are you fucken doing with the fucken slimy ferret? Are you asking to be hurt Hermione? You know he's only going to use you! But hell i guess you deserve it and Lavender was right you're nothing but a filthy dirty whore! If you are with him then I don't want fucken anything to do you! You fucken got it?" Ron spat at her.

Walking upto Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco all backed off, Hermione looked utterly furious even more so then when he shouted at her in the great hall. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you better fucken listen to me and listen to me right fucken now! I.. Don't.. Give... A... Fuck About... What... Fucken... Lavender.. Has... To... Fucken... Say.. About.. Me...!" with every word she punctuated it with a poke in his ribs, Ron was now looking absolutly scared as if Ginny was the one threating him with her famous Bat Boogey Hex. "I don't need your permission to date anyone! I was thinking I was doing the right thing as a friend in telling you who i was dating! But you know what Ronald" Hermione spat his name her voice now dripping with absolute loathing "I.. Don't.. Fucken.. Care.. Anymore! You gave up every right you had when you cheated on me with Lavender... Oh yer that's right you didn't tell anyone did you?" Turning around to Harry, Ginny and Draco "Did you all know just after Ron and I got together before i left for Australia, how we decided to date?" Harry and Ginny nodded their heads and poor Draco was currently too shocked. "Just before I left I went to suprise Ron wearing some skimpy sexy lingere walked into his room... Knowing that none of the Weasley's were home besides Ron... I walk in, ready to give up my virginity and who do i see? None other then your brother Ginny fucking Lavender... Lavender fucken Brown... So Ronald me dating Draco you have no fucken say and if me dating him ruins our friendship then Fucken good because I don't fucken care anymore!" Bringing her Stilleto boot up Hermione kicked him in the nuts after bring her hand up to slap him as hard as she could causing instantly welting to appear in the shape of her hand.

Storming off Hermione was holding back the tears that was threating to fall; Draco catching upto her pulled her into a massive hug. Her knees giving way and she collapsed Draco catching her before she could fully land on the floor. Bringing her up into his arms he carried her bridal style to the Heads common room, muttering the password Compassion; the portrait swung open. Walking to the massive couch Draco sat down holding Hermione even closer to his body; Hermione letting the tears fall even harder and her once soft soft sobs were now louder and shaking her whole body. Clutching Draco tighter Hermione was feeling absolutly horrible she didn't expect Ron to act that way, she didn't even get to hear what Harry thought. **Like fucken normal Ron fucken ruins everything**. Draco shifted Hermione off his lap as there was a knock on the entry of the common room, whispering that he'd be back Draco kissed her forehead; straighting up he opened the portait reveling Harry and Ginny. "If you make her cry Harry... I swear to merlin i will make you wish you never"  
"Draco you really care about her don't you?" Harry quietly spoke up Nodding his head "Yes I really do, I always have had a thing for her even before i knew she was a muggleborn. I loved the fire and knowledge she possed, I can't hurt her and nor will i stand-by and let anyone ever hurt her again" Draco said wincing at his memories.

Letting Harry and Ginny pass... Ginny ran to Hermione hugging her and murmering soft words trying to comfort her best mate. Harry looked absolutly shocked that his red-haired best mate would be able to hurt someone so special numerous times and even cheat on their beautiful best mate; he was appalied that Ron wouldn't tell him the real reason as to why they broke up, and to find out through Hermione after Ron said those words the hurt her eyes held broke his heart but the shock wouldn't allow him to move or even speak. Kneeling down next to the couch Harry hugged Hermione "Mione?" Hermione looked at him tears threating to fall again "I'm sooo sorry Mione, I can't beleive you never told me what he did to you. I am truly sorry that Ron is as spitefull to your new realationship" Turning to Draco "you have my absolute bleasing Draco, I can see how much you both mean to each other and I'm truely thankful that both of you have found peace in this stupid rivalry" Hugging Hermione tighter "Mione before you say it.. No i don't hate you. Your my sister and I love you if Draco makes you happy, I'm alright with that you deserve to be happy.. okay?"  
Hermione bursting back into tears "Oh Harry thank you.. He does make me happy and I love you to Harry your the best brother i could've ever asked for"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I'd like to apologise about the time it has taken me to upload this chapter also about the lenght it is alot shorter then i expected. My work has currently been hectic as mothers day for us is tomorrow. Hopefully after tomorrow i will be able to go back to updating ever 2nd day at least fingers crossed. **

**Disclaimer- I wish even though its not possible to be the incredible mastermind behind harry potter... unfortuantly i don't but i wouldn't mind owning Draco malfoy.**

**Deddicated to jess, shannon and shaina. My love goes out to your family shannon and i hope the results are all good **

Chapter 10

**Draco's pov**

Watching as Hermione was being held by her best girl mate, I was enternally gratefull to her raven and red-haired friends Ginny and Harry for their support and understanding of our unlikely pairing of Hermione the Gryffindor Princess and I the Slytherin Prince. A soft knock emiting through-out the common room pulled me from my train of thoughts, walking towards the entrance; there was another knock slightly louder. Walking towards the gaurding portrait,I suddenly remember that my best friends should hopefully be our visitors; making my somber mood slightly happier.

Upon letting the portarit swing open to indeed reveal my Slytherin family/best mates. "Oh Draco you look so sad" Daphne said quietly "Whats wrong Drakey?" Pansy slightly paniking "Drake what happened?" Theo was sounding slightly worried.  
"So bro who we hexing?" Blaise was smirking making me almost laugh.

Supressing a chuckle I smile at my caring mates gesturing for them to stay put; turning back towards my girlfriend and her two best mates I walk up to Potter.  
"Will you and Ginny look after Mione for abit please?"  
Shocked that I Draco Malfoy said please Potter could only nod his head. Kneeling down next to Hermione "Mione... Beautiful... I will be back; Daph, Pans, Blaise, Theo and I need to take care of something"  
"Please Draco.. please don't hex Ron just yet please " Hermione begged "I promise Mione... But are you sure you don't want us to hurt him? I mean Pans and Daph would happily castrate him and Blaise and Theo would happily hex him into oblivion, using him as target practice"  
Trying not to smile as Hermione frowned i quickly reasured her we would leave Ron be only for now.

Reluctantly I stand and place a kiss on Hermione's forehead; leaving her side to go and re-join my mates, our destination... the Dungens to the Slytherin common room.  
Walking down the corridor; stopping as "Malfoy!" rang out reverbirating off the walls. Turning around, I watch as Potter runs towards my friends and I; skidding to a stop.  
"Malfoy... the best time to get revange on Ron is when he least expects it he will be extremly cautious for a while... just be paitnet and he will forget about it. Also i want in when you do go against him.. He's my mate but Mione is like my family shes my sister and she doesn't deserve the shit he's put her through. I don't give a fuck who it is that hurts her... they could be my mate a realitive but if anyone does they better watch the fuck out... Ron will pay for hurting Mione but it will have to be in due course..."  
Shocked at Potters confession the 5 of us Slytherins were all at loss of words until the only thing i could manage to say was " Ok Potter your in" Smilling Potter was seemingly estactic that we were allowing him to help us; turning around he started walking off... before he got more then 5 steps away, i came to my senses "Oi Potter... What do you know about Poker?" I smirked as he turned around "Enough to hold my own... Whys that?"  
"When we get back, Yourself, Ginny and mione will be versing the 5 of us at a game or two" Taking his expression in i couldn't help but increase my smirk "Deal but lets make it more interesting... the rules will be made when you all get back. Now if you'll escuse me I'm goin to head back to the girls" He shrugged as he turned back around and walked back to Mione's and my common room.

Continuing on our way down to the dungens Pansy was slightly panicked "Drakey whats wrong with Mione? Is it something the Weasel done ?" Hushing Pans "Not here Pans when we get to the doorms then i will let you know." "okay" Arriving at the bare stone wall that hid the entrance to the common room Blaise said "Superioty" the entrance opened up allowing us entrance. Taking in the familiar long low dungen style common room;  
the greenish tinge of the lights was a homely sight. Making our way into the boy doorms; we locked the door, knowing that we wern't to be disturbed as it was only Theo's and Blaises room the other students that had resided in this room didn't return this year. Casting a silencing charm we all make ourseleves comfortable.  
"Okay, as you all heard Potter the Weasel will need to be revanged... Mione is currently extremly upset at the very moment... Potter and the Weaselette are on our side, and are still friends with Mione. Thankfully we have their support as i don't think Mione would be able to cope at least with out those two's support over our realationship."  
"Drakey what has the Weasel done and why can't we go hex him right now?" Pansy huffed.  
"I made a promise to Mione also thats what the Weasel will expect."

**A/N- Sorry again about the length hopefully the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. The relevance of this chapter will be noted later on in the story. R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey I'm sooooooo sorry bout the delay in posting I know I promised this chapter would be up yesterday but I've been pre-occupied with organizing my birthday party and working. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Dedicated to Shaina **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing world of Harry Potter as much as I wished I did. **

**Chapter 11 **

Hermione's Pov

Cuddled up against Ginny as she comforting held me murmering soft words of comfort that was only audiable for me to hear. A soft knock emitting through out the common room, Draco left to go get it upon opening it I heard his four best mates great him and worry over his expression; I stiffled my laugh as i heard Blaise ask Draco who they were goin to hex. I hid my smile as Draco left his mates to come back into the common room i watched as he turned to Harry asking ""Will you and Ginny look after Mione for abit please?"  
Again i hid my smile at Harry's shocked expression that the one and only Draco Malfoy said please Harry could only nod his head; coming and kneeling down next to me "Mione... Beautiful... I will be back; Daph, Pans, Blaise, Theo and I need to take care of something" Draco's silky voice soothed me, **Oh shit... they are going to go after ron** "Please Draco.. please don't hex Ron just yet please " I begged him "I promise Mione... But are you sure you don't want us to hurt him? I mean Pans and Daph would happily castrate him and Blaise and Theo would happily hex him into oblivion, using him as target practice"  
Draco was trying not to smile as I frowned at him letting him quickly reasured me that they would leave Ron be only for now. I smiled as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and gotup and left the portrait swinging close behind him not even thirty seconds had passed "I will be right back" Harry quikly said leaving the common room in a hurry. Sighing I decided I was in the mood to drink, conjuring a firewisky bottle Ginny and I decided to start drinking before the boys returned.

Pouring some shots of firewisky, Ginny and I each grab a glass and down it. "So how are you doing, and no lying please" Ginny trying to look as inocent as she could.  
"Ill tell you if you dont ask me again." Ginny nodded profuesly trying to reasure me to losen my lips; "okay, okay. I hate him so much Gin, I hate him with all my heart. I hope one day I can be able to forgive him but it wont be for a long time. I dont know what to feel; I feel betrayed and hurt and I just wish it never happened. I love ron like a brother and he just broke that; he broke everything. Oh Merlin Draco I dont want him to hurt becaused I'm hurt, I love him to much to let him hurt, I love him Gin and I'm afraid to tell him."  
Ginny wrapped her arms around me as I shook with silent sobs. Just then Harry re-entered the heads dorm to see me in Gin's embrace and crying, rushing over he wraped his arms around us trying to calm me down. "Mione, please sweety please dont cry, Rons a prat his not worth your tears. Lets just forget about him sweety he'll get his fair share of 'karma' dont you worry. Please just stop crying honey, we all love you; you know that." Harry stroked my hair as he tried to make his words sound even more comforting.

Moving out of Gin's embrace i smile at my best mate giving him a massive hug 'Hmmm wonder what he ment by Ron will get his fair share of karma?'. Taking the drink that Gin had just handed me I quickly down it and placing a big genuine brave smile. "okay lets get this party started." Harry smiled as he laughed at both of our expressions Gins was one of absolute pleasure and mine was one of shock "What Mione you didn't think I would let you wallow after a dick did you? Anyway aparently we need to prove to some certin Slytherins that Gryffindors do deffinatly party hard and besides winning the house cup and Quidditch cup nearly every year we can kick their arses at Poker. Oh yer thats right we are goin to play poker but i'm thinking of increasing the stakes with a dare after every loss along the lines of strip poker but instead of sheading a peice of clothing you have to do a dare." Harry had an evil glint to his eye **Oh fuck we are all screwed **I groan before pouring another shot I quickly down it, feeling the warmth and smooth burn desend down my throat; "Okay lets do this" I sigh.  
Waving my wand i transform our coffee table into a poker table, conjuring 2 Firewisky, Tequila, Vodka and Absinth my smirk that is currently adorning my face could rival anyone of our Slytherin mates. Summoning my Ipod from my room I charm it so it plays outloud as if it was plugged into a set of speakers; turning my Ipod on and selecting my absolute favourite song 'She's Got The Look by Guttermouth' dancing around setting the room up shrinking the furniture down and storing it in a safe spot. Twirling and moving my hips in time with the music as the familiar lyrics filled the room.

_'She likes to read  
I like Tv  
She's checking out my good mate steve__  
She likes beer  
__I like a shot  
__Her parents think I'm selling pot'_

Grabbing ahold of Gin I pull her over to the now cleared space and she starts to dance with me

_'She likes the boys in the band  
She rollerblades down the strand  
When I pinch her butt in public  
She complains  
The best years of my life washed  
Down the...'  
_

Laughing and spinning around together Harry watched as we continued

___'I like to drive  
She likes to walk  
She caught me jacking in my sock  
I like to drink  
She likes to dance  
I'm drunk again  
Off come my pants'_

Gin leaves me and grabs Harry dragging him to our dance spot

_'She likes the boys in the band  
I dig the surf  
She likes the sand  
When I come home late she's got that look  
I'm not talkin' bout that  
Jordache look'_

Too engrossed in our dancing none of us noticed the portrait opening and our Slytherin group of friends entering.

_'For you I'd do it  
Just for you i'd do it  
I would wash my car  
Get a job Odor eaters for my shoes  
For you I'd do it  
For you  
For you'_

Harry spotted the newly joined figures standing their shocked, smirking at the three of us Gryffindors

_'I guess our eyes  
Will never meet  
Mark, please put down The toliet Seat'_

I finaly realise my bf and our friends standing there watching us, I gesture for Pans and Daph to join. Keeping my eyes on Draco I send him a smoldering look as my favourite line starts and i sing aloud, tipsyness overcoming me

_'She likes to kiss  
I'd rather Fuck  
All her friends  
Think I'm a shmuck'_

Giggling i spin around as the girls join Harry, Gin and I.

_'She did the boys in th band  
I guess I'll be a single man  
I used to sleep in  
She'd complain  
The best years of my life washed down the drain'_

Dropping down at the lyrics 'The best years of my life washed down the drain' seductivly looking at Draco as i body rolled my way back to standing, laughing as his jaw droped.

_'I'll wash my car  
Get a job  
Odor eaters for my shoes  
I'll recyle all my beer cans  
Like I promised I would do  
I will cancel my subscriptions  
To Juggs and Beaver Hunt  
Just for you I'll do it  
Just for you  
For you'_

**A/N: I Love this song so much i had to include it XD R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey lovelies heres another chapter for you I hope you do enjoy it. It is a bit of a longer chapter so please R & R, Reviews always makes my day. **

**Deddicated to Shannon and her son also Jess and Shaina you 3 amazing ladies are my inspiration thank you all for being my muse XD 3 **

**Disclaimer: no amount of wishing will ever be fullfilled. Jk Rowling still owns all rights to the amazing magical world of Harry Potter... although i would deffinatly not mind owning Draco Malfoy ;)**

Chapter 12

Draco watched as Hermione finished her teasing dance as the next song started playing, Hermione made her way over to Draco placing a firery kiss against his lips. Harry cleared his throat calling the whole rooms attention to him. "Okay so tonight we are all here to play Poker. The rules are similar to that of strip poker, the player with the lowest hand must do a dare of the highest hand's choice." Smirking Harry added "I told you I was going to raise the stakes"  
Moving to the poker table Ginny, Harry and Hermione all sat next to eachother, Draco next to Hermione, Pansy next to Draco, Theo next to Pans, Daph next to Theo leaving Blaise next to Daph and Gin. Effectivly the table was boy girl; "Okay so we will be playing Texas Hold'em the rules will abide to this set up and the smallest hand will have to do a dare of the winning hands choice also..." Conjuiring up the chips Hermione let Harry evenly distribute them out as she continued. "The winner will win the pot like normal, If you fold you will have to do a shot of everything. I will deal first Draco since your on my left you will be small blind and Pans will be big blind, I gather you all know how to play" Hermione waited for their , yes's and yeah's sourounded the table. "Awesome" Hermione smiled as she shuffled the deck like a pro handing the deck to Blaise to split it, re-shuffling; Hermione deals a single card to every player dealing them out clockwise. Once reaching herself she dealt the last cards around the table; so everyone had two single cards infront of them. Peaking at her cards Hermione plastered her poker face on even though she was slightly tipsy she was always able to beat anyone she played at poker due to her absolute perfect poker face. Draco placed his small blind bet down of 50, leaving Pansy to add her big blind of 100, Theo checked adding his 100 to the pot; Daph, Blaise, Ginny and Harry all checked aswell adding to the now growing pot leaving Hermione to check and Draco to meet the bet.

Hermione then dealt the burn card (first card facing down) and then the flop (three cards facing up). Draco raised the bet by another 100, leaving everyone to either check or fold. Ginny unkeen to loose folded leaving her out of the game and saving her from the dare but subjecting her to having to take a shot of Firewisky, Vodka, Absinth and Tequila.  
After everyone had matched Draco's bet that were still playing; Hermione then placed another card on the burn card pile, adding the turn card to the flop. Draco checked and everyone followed his lead until they reached Hermione who raised the bet by 200; causing Blaise and Daphne to fold, leaving Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Harry in the game. Again Hermione added another burn card to the pile and placed the final card... the river down on the table. Draco raised by 50 leaving the bet to be 450, Pansy raised it an extra 50, Blaise folded leaving only Harry, Hermione, Draco and Pansy in the game. Harry, Hermione and Draco matched Pansy's bet; Turning the cards over to reveal Draco with a Four of a kind, Pansy with a Straight flush, Harry a Full house and Hermione with a Royal flush. Smirking Hermione thought of an epic dare for Harry, "Okay Harry you have to go out into the corridor and sing as loudly as you can 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic" Groaning "Is that all I have to sing?"  
"Yer" Hermione was deffinatly in the ranks of rivaling the Slytherins smirk.

Taking a shot of Tequila and firewisky Harry headed out of the heads common room, taking a big massive breath he sung at the top of his voice.

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"_

Earning him a few strange looks from passing students and higfives to Hermione from everyone in the common room. Heading back into the common room Harry retook his seat; it was now Draco's turn to deal, shuffling the deck and handing to Ginny to break. Re-shuffling he dealt the cards just as Hermione had; Pansy placing the small blind and Blaise the big blind everyone checked and added their 100 to the pot, leaving Pansy to place her extra 50 in the centre.  
Burning a card and dealing the flop, everyone checked; burning a card and dealing the turn card, still everyone checked. Burning the last card and dealing the river card Pansy raised by 50, Theo folded earning him some shots, Daph and Blaise checked adding their extra 50 into the centre, Ginny raised by 100, Harry folded leaving Hermione and the rest of the table to check and meet the bet. Turning their cards over Pansy had a full house, Draco a Straight , Daph a three of a kind, Blaise a Straight flush, Ginny had a Royal flush leaving Hermione with a two pair.  
"Hmm Mione.. I dare you to take a shot of Daphne's stomache"  
Blushing Hermione plastered her no worries mask on her face not letting her nerves show "Sure what am I shotting?"  
Harry whispered into Gins ear causing Hermione's stomache to drop. "Daphne if you don't mind I dare Mione to do a Tequila shot consiting of the right protocal of lick, sip, suck. Hermione you will have to lick the salt trail up Daph's stomache using no hands at all to take your shot of Tequila, then take the lemon slice from between Daph's lips with yours"  
"Sure why not" Daph shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Blaise who had the biggest smile on his face.  
"o..kay" Hermione managed to get out.

Daphne lay'd down on the floor causing Hermione to straddle her in order for it to work un-awkardly.. Ginny wetted a face cloth wetting a path that Hermione would have to follow with her tounge to the shot glass; sprinkling salt over the now wet path, Ginny filled the shot glass up and placed the lemon slice inbetween Daph's lips. Hermione gulped and unconciously licked her lips making them wet, leaning her torso down she closed her eyes for a second before getting the courage to go through with the bet. Letting her tounge lick and follow the salt trail she slowly made her way to the shot; placing her lips over it so it was encased she tiped her head back letting the liquid slide down her throat with a slight burn, taking the shot glass from between her lips with her hand. Hermione then lent over Daphne's face bringing her lips down slightly opening them to take the lemon slice from Daph; as their lips met Hermione let the lemon slice fall to the ground as Daphne deepened the kiss. Finaly breaking off the kiss the girls were breathing quite heavily as the four boys all wore a mix of shock and awe expressions. Ginny smile was so big her cheeks were beging to hurt, as Daphne and Hermione stood they both looked extremly flustered casing the boys to grin even more.

Moving back to the table the round passed quite quickly this time with Pansy loosing and Theo winning daring his girlfriend to make out with Ginny. The fourth round ended up pretty much the same except Draco won and Harry lost; the dare was to run down the corridor naked. The night continued with everyone being dared to do some crazy and abnormal things, finaly Harry had won and Hermione had lost creating the perfect chance for revenge except that Ginny had got a hand of the same value leaving harry to comtemplaite with everyone else. "you should get them to take some shots off eachother" Theo said  
"Lap dance?" Blaise said  
"A Strip lap dance?" Both Pansy and Daphne said at the same time  
"Perfect" Harry decided

"Ginny, Hermione I dare you to give Malfoy and I a strip dance" Harry said smirking, as the four Slytherins who was now fairly drunk mearly shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her Ipod went through her play list untill she found a suitable songs; Draco and Harry took their places on the newly placed chairs in the clearing of the girls dance floor. As the music started both girls had practiced this dance for ages when they were mucking about just before school returned; strutted towards the boys swinging their hips as they took a step pretending to flick dirt of their shoulders at the first couple of lyrics

_Yeah Brush em off brush em off  
Brush em off brush em off  
Brush em off brush em off_

Dropping down in front of the boys, seductivly coming back to standing

_Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ladies and gentlemen  
Boys and girls  
Children of all ages,_  
_This is nappy boy man this is what we do..._  
_Introduciiiiiiiin_

Turning around so their back was towards the boys and moving their hips the girls slowly drop down, and bend over as they come back up ending in a body roll.

_Teddy pain teddy pender ass down  
Let it be known when I roll around town  
If ya girl lost then she bout to be found  
When I rock and roll make your boy fall out  
Teddy pants on my feet all kraut  
I'm back again what you gone do now  
Get out of this party girl and come back to my house  
I'm bout to show you how we do it down south  
Take ya shirt off_

Turning back around the girls teasingly lift their shirts up at the last line of the first verse.

_Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter_

In prefect sync the Girls both move to a stradling position, moving their hips in time to the music teasing Harry and Draco.

_I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere  
Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Take ya motha fucking shirt off  
And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air  
Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Twist it in the air like a helicopter_

Ginny takes her top off and throws it towards Blaise and Theo as Hermione unstraddles Draco slipping down inbetween his legs and rolls her body against his as she drops down and comes back up. Smirking she turns around

_What it is what it gone be I see you in the crowd and you lookin at me  
But you ain't doing nothing like you gettin it for free  
I don't want to see not on that pretty whitey  
Take it off for me baby no whatchu gone do  
You lookin like who dis motha fucka talkin to?_  
_I want to see dat baby phat wrap around your head  
Now answer this is auto tune really dead?_  
_Take ya shirt off_

Ginny repeats what Hermione had just done as Hermione rubs up against Draco.

_Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter_

Both Girls facing with their backs against the boys lean back so the boys got a perfect veiw of their cleavage. Continuing to move in time with the beat swaying and rolling their bodies.

_I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere _  
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off _  
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off Take ya motha fucking shirt off_  
_And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air _  
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off _  
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off _  
_Twist it in the air like a helicopter_

Hermione took her shirt off much to the boys delight.

_Hey girl  
What it is  
Should I take you back to my crib  
And take ya motha fuckin shirt off, shirt off  
Take ya motha fuckin shirt off, shirt  
Baby girl what's going on I know this is you favorite song so take your motha fuckin shirt off  
Shirt off  
Take ya motha fuckin shirt shirt shirt shirt shirt shirt take ya shirt off_

Both Ginny and Hermione spread their legs and lent down so they touched the ground with their hands. Coming back up rolling their heads causing their hair to whip around their heads.

_Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter_

Standing up the girls faced the boys again placing their left leg on the boys right rolling their chest in front of the boys so their chest were almost touching the boys faces

_I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere _  
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off _  
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off _  
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off_

Taking their Bras off and dropping them on the ground, the girls back up a little bit

_And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air _  
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off _  
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off _  
_Twist it in the air like a helicopter_

Walking away slowly from the boys the girls raise their arms and swing their arms in the air before dropping down one last time.

**A/N: I know that my song choice is not original to the era in which Harry Potter was created but it felt right to include it. I was listening to take your shirt off by T-Pain and straight away I realised it was perfect. So I hope that clears it up as to why I've chosen this song**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : hey lovely readers i just want to thank you all for the favs and story alerts also to those that have reveiwed i hope you contiue to enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortuantly I don't own the amazing world of Harry Potter... Jk Rowling does **

**Deddicated to 1 of my muse's Jess and Miles XD enjoy ;) **

Chapter 13

As the next song started playing Draco, Blaise, Harry and Theo were throughloy shocked at the seemingly innocent Gryffindor bookworm Hermione who infact just proved to them that she was infact a little minx. "Wow" Draco managed to say as Theo stuttered out "H..Ho..Holy"  
"Shit that was hot" Harry stated "Fucken hell" Blaise patted Draco on the back "Fuck Mione who knew you were a little sexy minx?"  
Blushing Hermione winked at Blaise "Well I bet Draco could've told you... But... I like the dumbfounded expression you boys are currently supporting" Smirking as Ginny laughed adding "I knew she was the one who taught me that dance anyway"  
Hermione just shrugged as she pulled Draco into her embrace and started to dance with him. Turning around so her back was flush against his chest she grinded her hips against him;making his pants feel alot tighter as his bulge grew even more. Daphne, Pansy and Ginny convinced the boys to take the party back to the Slytherin common room, leaving Hermione and Draco to their fun.

Not even paying attention to anyone else Hermione pushed her bum further up against him, smiling as her friends departed; Draco not being able to believe his luck at scoring the hottest most breath-taking girl in the whole school as his girlfriend. Turning Hermione around to face him, he captured her lips basking in the feel of their softness and the way her breathing hitched as he grabbed her arse lifting her by her cheeks. Smirking against her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist; positioning himself so he was perfectly able to tease her as his errection pressed against her centre protected only by her lacy thong. Growling as Hermione wriggled her hips against his now impossible hardness; Placing her on the disabanded poker table, he lightly teased her clit as his thumb traced circles around her clit the flimsy matterial only adding to her pleasure. Removing her panties and skirt Hermione was now fully naked; smirking at the lustful look that Draco was currently supporting. Capturing her nipple in his mouth he sucked flicked and licked it, blowing on it causing it to stiffen; emitting a moan from Hermione as she arched her back giving Draco easier acess to her breasts. Kneeding her other breast Hermione moaned louder causing Draco to smirk as an idea came to his mind. A wickied glint flashed in his grey lustfilled eyes; Silently casting a cool touch spell only to his right fingertips, he slipped his hand inbetween her thighs. Teasing her sensitive nub with his cool touch allowing her to become acoustemed to it; before silently charming his touch to be ice cold causing Hermione to squirm under his touch. The coolness turning her on even more. "Oh Baby... your so wet" Draco murmured against her nipple before re-claiming her slightly swallon lips; letting his other hand to leave her breast to only begin to tease her centre.

Hermione bucked her hips trying to get him to penetrate her "p..please Draco" she huskily begged. Smiling as he couldn't refuse her, he let his finger penetrate her only to his knuckle slowly and teasingly thrusting his hand in and out; making Hermione groan in frustration at the pace he had set. Trying to buck her hips to try and get Draco to finger her deeper; Draco placed his hand above her pelvis and held her to the table, teasingly slowly thrusting his finger in and out letting it go no deeper then his knuckle driving hermione into lustfull need. Slipping a second finger in allowing his fingers to penetrate her a little bit deeper still going at the extremly slow pace, slipping a third finger in he thrusted his fingers allowing their slender length to fully penetrate Hermione. Massaging her g-spot Hermione bit her lip trying her hardest to capture the escaping moan, as he thrusted his fingers into her faster and faster; Hermione bit Draco's shoulder trying to muffle her moans as his other hand left her pelvis to start rubbing her clit, walls clenching Draco sent Hermione into orgasim. Sliding his fingers out he sucked them clean before spreading her legs abit wider to kneel down between them; bringing his mouth to her dripping wet cunt lapping her juices up as Mione fisted her hands amongst his hair pulling his head closer to her aching pussy. Begging for more arching her back and bucking her hips as his tounge entered her; working her core only leaving it to cature her clit between his lips as he worked her core again with his fingers thrusting in and out gaining momentem as his tounge flicked and sucked expertly as her worked her sensitve nub being rewarded as Hermione's walls started tightening letting out a moan out as she moaned. "Oh... Draco... Oh... Fuck!" Hermione screemed between her moans.

Taking his clothes of with a flick of his wand releasing his painfully hard errection; Placing the wand over Hermione's addomen he casted the controseptive charm before slanding her up and bending her over the poker table, entering her from behind. Thrusting hard and fast increasing his sped and thrust harder as Hermione moaned "Oh baby faster...Harder... Baby give it to me harder... Faster... Faster... Harder... Oh Fuck... Faster...Faster ...FASTER!". Reaching down to rub her clit working it furiously; her walls clenching as she screemed out in ectasty "OH Draco... FUCK ME!" shuddering as she rode out her orgasim. Pulling out of her Draco was testing his self control in not alowing himself to cum just yet; turning Hermione back around to face him he picked her up by her bum cheeks once more. Positioning her against the wall she wrapped her leggs around his waist, as his tip pressed against her moistness. Draco groaned as Hermione thrusted downwards forcing him to impale her. Gasping as Draco's lips captured her nipple between his lips, letting her nails dragging done his back tearing the skin slightly. Meeting him thrust for thrust, loving the fact that she was able to control the depth of his thrust by just a shift of position.

"Mione... Oh Merlin you feel soooo good" Draco moaned as he captured her swallon lips; Hermione letting Draco's full length impale her as she greedily bounced makeing him thrust harder and faster. Digging her nails into his back as she was met with another climax; finaly pushing Draco over the edge with her. Untangling her legs from his back Draco let her down softly kissing her the whole time not letting their lips part; he casted scourgify on both Hermione and himself before picking her up bridal style and leading her to his bedroom, placing her down on his bed softly before snuggling up next to her.

**A/N: just a warning that this fiction will be taking a darker route and will possibly be a little graphic... I will warn you all when that time comes cheers **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : I'd just like to apologize about the shortness of this chapter and for not being able to update sooner. But I hope you all enjoy anyway and I will try to update the next chapter quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.. I obviously wish i was the mastermind behind such a great magical world such as harry potter.**

**Dedicated to Shaina for helping me write this chapter when writers block decided it wanted to hit. 3 ya sis **

Chapter 14

**Draco's POV**

Untangling myself from Hermiones limbs I can't help but smile as she softly moaned my name in her sleep. Not wanting to awake her I slipped out my door closing it with a soft click; deciding to make some breakfast for when Hermione awoke. Opening the fridge gathering up the bacon, eggs, tomatos and cheese,  
I begin to make bacon and eggs with cheese topped tomatos. A soft peck at the window distracted me almost making me burn our breakfast, turning the elements down i walk over to the window in our common room and let the tawny barn owl in. Holding its leg out I untie the parchment opening it it reads.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger_

_I would like to request your pressence at 8am at my office to discuss the upcoming ball._

_Headmistress Professor McGonagal._

Checking my watch i notice that there is just over an hour till Hermione and I are required to head to the Headmistress's office, checking on breakfast it is now ready. Serving it up i grab the pumpkin juice out of the fridge and pour two glasses, before setting the table after returning the room to its orriginal state before our poker game last night. Casting a warming charm over tour breakfast and a chill charm on the glasses I decide to head up and take a quick shower to prepare for the day whilst Hermione still slept.

**Hermione's POV**

Sighing as I rolled over I noticed the bed was empty, calming down as I heard the shower being switched off. A minute later Draco walked into his room towel clad around his waist; water droplets clingy to his toned skin **Oh how I want a repeat of last night** sighing as I let the memory assult my mind. Smiling as Draco pulled me into his arms as he whispered "Good morning beautiful" Leaning up to capture my lips in his; moaning as his hands ran down my back as he pulled me closer to him. Letting my lips go "McGonagal would like to see us in 45mins, go and get ready babe. I have a suprise downstairs for you when your ready"  
Draco kissed me one last time before heading back out to the common room. Jumping up to go have a quick shower and get ready, I practically ran to the bathroom stripping off my clothes. Turning the shower on I could feel my muscles practically loosen up, squeezing my new smoothing rose scented shampoo onto my hands i quickly massaged it into my scalp loving the feel, rinsing it off and repeating the process with the conditioner, helped sooth my frazzled nerves in two weeks we were returning to our families for christmas. I was ment to be staying at the Weasley's but with my fall out with Ronald I was hesitant. Sighing as I stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel and wrapping myself up casting a quick dry and antifizz charm on my hair before getting dress. taking one last look in the mirror I take in the differences that I can see; the glow of my skin, the fire behind my eyes, the light pink tainting my cheek and my swallon lips. leaving the warmth of the bathroom I pad my way over the cool floooring to the kitchen; where Draco stands with a large smile on his face. looking at the table Draco has overdone himself and I cant help but smile at the unexpectedness of the romantic jesture. A singular red rose grabs my attention from the center of the table; rushing to him I give him a kiss and a really big hug,and wishper "thank you" into his ear. He gives me another kiss as a way to say your welcome; taking my seat Draco plants another kiss on my head before taking his seat."so Why does McGonagal wish to see us?" I ask.  
"well its about the christmas ball." he replies with a slight hint of the laugh that is evident in his eyes.

Quietly finishing up our breakfast we make our way to McGonagals office, at the door I knock and are told to enter. She asks us to take a seat and gets down to bussiness. "Seeing as your the head Boy and Girl, it is an customary duty to open and close the ball with a dance. Also you will have to organize the theme for the ball, I can order all the decorations you need. I would like a breif overveiw of the layout and theme by tomorrow no later as the ball is only a couple of weeks away you will need to organise everything as soon as possible" she polietly stated. "Now I assume Mr Malfoy you will be returning home for Christmas and Ms Granger I assume you'll be heading to the burrow or to Australia... am I correct?" waiting for Draco and I to confirm with a nod of our heads she continued "Christmas morning you are to show up to my office at 8am if you still wish to return home for the holidays, the floo network will be available for your use to return to your families as the ball is held on Christmas Eve you wont be able to leave to the morning... I hope you both have a fantastic day and you may leave if theres no questions" Shaking our heads we both left for our doorm excited at chance of spending christmas morning with eachother.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey lovelies sorry about the delay in posting but work has been extremly busy and I havent had a chance to write. This chapter is a filler chapter but it has an importance later on in the story. Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I wouldn't mind owning Draco.**

**Dedicated to one of my best guy mates for his 18th Blake 3 ya and Happy Birthday (even if it is 3 days late)**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione's POV

Leaving the Headmistress office Draco and I walked hand in hand. Waiting for the staircase to stop moving; Draco nudged me in the side and started to lead me down the corridor "Listen Mione". Taking his advice I listened closely hearing a dull thud followed by shrieks as the object found its target followed by the cackle of laughter. Turning the next corner Draco pulled me back as four snowballs were hurling towards the misfortuant four first year Slytherins. Untwining Dracos arm from around me I stepped around and into the snow covered corridor "Peeves!" lowering my voice a little "Please stop for a moment" I asked  
"But.. Miss these icky Slytherins firsties asked for it" he snickered as he lobbed another four snowballs at them.  
"Peeves, thats fine but please no more hurling snowballs in my presence. Now Peeves snow is for outside not in and I'm shocked to say this is fairly tame more so then usual". I smirked knowing that my statement would be interperated as a challange.

Draco catching sight of the four Slytherins trying to sneak away, yelled "Oi stay put. Did we say you could go?"  
"No mister Malfoy" the four of them said. Completly shocked that they had been outted by the head boy and girl.  
Turning my attention back to the smirking Poltergiest "Now Peeves what pray tell caused this extremly minor prank?" I asked  
"Miss well these icky firsties threw the first snowball at me so I maybe lobbed ... maybe... a 100 snowballs back" he smilled as he spoke noticing the relieved expression on my face  
"Fair enough Peeves" lowereing my voice so it was a whisper "Peeves... Filch is down on the second floor cleaning up portable swamps and quicksand traps.. now was this you?" Smiling as i spoke " No lies now Peeves.. I wont tell say the Bloody Baron and it stays between yourself Draco and I"  
Trying to contain the excitment in his voice Peeves almost cackled "Of course Miss.." He tried to pull of the innocent act as he came closer to myslef "I will let you in on a little plan of mine"  
Leaning closer towards the Poltergiest "Pray tell"  
"I have something bigger planned for Mister ugly Filch that the prank earlier today will seem almost ammature even tho today wasn't my best work I admit" Smiling at my favourite prankster I stood straight raising my voice again "Please carry on after we leave this corridor... If Draco or myself get hit I won't hesitate in goin to the Bloody Baron also Peeves I won't get the amazing Weasley Prankster Twins in for a visit"

Straighting up and a massive smile plastered on the Poltergiest face "I wouldn't dream of it Miss and do you mean it?" He asked  
"Of course Peeves, now you give Filch hell okay" Smirking as I walked up to the first years leaving a stunned Draco and Poltergiest behind .  
"What are your names?, the longer you take in answering I will take more points off then I'm obliged to do" Scarred to look me in the eye a little Goyle look alike stated "Frank Jr..." Sighing "Goyle miss." Nudging the girl next to him Staring at her feet she said "Emily Nott miss" "Thomas Parkinson and next to me is Emily's twin brother Augusta Nott" Pointing to the tallest of the boy of them.  
Internly sighing " I expect better of you all 5 points will be taken from you each of you for having a snowball fight in the corridors. Snow is ment for outside not inside and if I catch any of you four again having a snowball fight inside the school I will have to give you all Detention helpin Argus Filch clean up with out magic what ever our school Poltergiest can concoct... Got it?" I smirked as they all nodded too shocked to say anything.

Turning away from them as I noticed Draco was smirking and Peeves looked utterly happy 'That should give Peeves some ideas' smirking as I realised Draco was rubbing off on me 'maybe thats not so bad who would've ever thought that I Hermione Granger known bookworm and so called Goody-goody would ever sport Slytherin qualities'. Putting roughly 100 meters between the first years and myself I turned to wait for Draco noticing that Frank Jr Goyle was saying something that was making Draco look absolutly infuriated scaring the crap out of them. Internally smirking at how intimidating my amazing boyfriend was I was secretly pleased.

Draco POV

Leaving the Headmistress office Hermione and I walked hand in hand. Waiting for the staircase to stop moving, I could hear a dull thud and shriek as the object found its target. Nudging Hermione in the side, I led her down the corridor "Listen Mione". Turning the next corner I pulled Hermione back as four snowballs were hurling towards the four first year Slytherins who i reconigsed as Frank Goyle Jr, Emily and Augusta Nott and Thomas Parkinson. Hermione untwined my arms from around her as she stepped around and into the snow covered corridor "Peeves!" lowering her voice a little "Please stop for a moment" she asked stunning me  
"But.. Miss these icky Slytherins firsties asked for it" he snickered as he lobbed another four snowballs at them.  
"Peeves, thats fine but please no more hurling snowballs in my presence. Now Peeves snow is for outside not in and I'm shocked to say this is fairly tame more so then usual". She smirked as if begging him to prove to her his worth as a poltergiest. **Holy Merlin... Damn I've rubbed off on her... Fuck yer!**  
Internally cheering for now my little Gryffindor Princess was more coniving then most Slytherins I knew.

Catching sight of the four Slytherins trying to sneak away, I yelled "Oi stay put. Did we say you could go?"  
"No mister Malfoy" the four of them said. Completly shocked that they had been outted by the head boy and girl.  
Hermione turned her attention back to the smirking Poltergiest "Now Peeves what pray tell caused this extremly minor prank?" She asked  
"Miss well these icky firsties threw the first snowball at me so I maybe lobbed ... maybe... a 100 snowballs back" he smilled as he spoke noticing the relieved expression on her face 'Fuck she looks releived'  
"Fair enough Peeves" lowereing her voice so it was a whisper "Peeves... Filch is down on the second floor cleaning up portable swamps and quicksand traps.. now was this you?" Smiling as she spoke, completely shocking me " No lies now Peeves.. I wont tell say the Bloody Baron and it stays between yourself Draco and I"  
Trying to contain the excitment in his voice Peeves almost cackled "Of course Miss.." He tried to pull of the innocent act as he came closer to Hermione "I will let you in on a little plan of mine"  
Hermione leaned closer towards the Poltergiest "Pray tell" **Wow no one I know is on talking terms with Peeves' Mentaly whooping at the fact that my amazing girlfriend was able to talk sense into the poltergiest  
** "I have something bigger planned for Mister ugly Filch that the prank earlier today will seem almost ammature even tho today wasn't my best work I admit" 'Dayymn these two together can spell disaster to Hogwarts'  
Smiling at Peeves she stood straight raising her voice again "Please carry on after we leave this corridor... If Draco or myself get hit I won't hesitate in goin to the Bloody Baron also Peeves I won't get the amazing Weasley Prankster Twins in for a visit"

Straighting up and a massive smile plastered on the Poltergiest face "I wouldn't dream of it Miss and do you mean it?" He asked  
"Of course Peeves, now you give Filch hell okay" Smirking as she walked up to the first years leaving a stunned me and Poltergiest behind .  
"What are your names?, the longer you take in answering I will take more points off then I'm obliged to do" Scarred to look her in the eye a little Goyle look alike stated "Frank Jr..." Sighing "Goyle miss." Nudging the girl next to him Staring at her feet she said "Emily Nott miss" "Thomas Parkinson and next to me is Emily's twin brother Augusta Nott" Pointing to the tallest of the boy of them. "I expect better of you all 5 points will be taken from you each of you for having a snowball fight in the corridors. Snow is ment for outside not inside and if I catch any of you four again having a snowball fight inside the school I will have to give you all Detention helpin Argus Filch clean up with out magic what ever our school Poltergiest can concoct... Got it?" She smirked as they all nodded too shocked to say anything. **Holy fuck this new Granger is absolutly conivving and Slytherin worthy and all mine Fuck I'm lucky**

Turning away from them she noticed I was smirking and Peeves looked utterly happy, wiggling her hips a little and putting roughly 100 meters between the first years and herself she turned to wait for me as Frank Jr Goyle said "Fuck Malfoy that bint has fucken balls to talk down to us doesn't she know that mudbloods" spitting the word "are beneth us?" **That little fucken shit!**  
"Goyle Jr.. If I ever hear you say that word again I will happily concoct the most gruesome vial, foul prank with Peeves that you will never forget and will cry like a little girl. Got it !" My voice was dripping with pure outrage 'That stupid dick of a dark lord is dead but his stupid fucken ideas are still ingrained Fuck Sakes'  
"Y...ye...yes M..Mal...Malfoy" He managed to stutter out.  
"If I hear or see any of you treat anyone else like shit or say anything to belittle someone I will personaly put you in your place." Smirking as they all cringed  
"But Malfoy I know for a fact that you use to throw around that word and belittle everyone who wasn't pure so why so hypocritical?" Thomas smirkid  
"For your information Thomas I grew up I realised that the pure blood ideals were absolute bull and if any of you ever say anything again about my girlfriend I will crush you" Leaving them shocked and scared that I was goin to change my mind and hex them to oblivion I turned "Oh Goyle Jr dettention with Filch tomorrow night... And 50 points from Slytherin" Smirking I turned back around and walked up to Hermione taking her hand in mine and leading her to our doorm.

**A/N: Hopefully this next chapter wil be up alot quicker then this was as i have a 2 days off and should be able to fill them with writing. Hope you all enjoyed and if you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to pm me. I don't bite and love all of your opinions **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. Hopeing to have the next chapter to upload abit later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how hard I wish I did **

**Dedicated to two of my favourite muses Jess (get well babe) and charlotteMPV33 you both rock .**

**Chapter 16**

**Hermione POV**

Arriving in front of our doorm Draco pointed out the package that was leaning up against the portrait. Leaning down Draco picked it up and passed it to me when he saw that it was addressed to, taking the letter tucking the parcel under my arm muttering the password _Compassion_.  
Stepping through the now open entrence, sitting down on the lounge; tucking my legs underneath my bum. Slidding the letter opener between the fold in the envolope breaking the wax seal, sucking in air as I unfolded the letter.

_My Dearest Mione,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've treated and behaved towards you and the slimy git you call your "Boyfriend". Mione I beg you to please give me a chance to apologise face to face, your friendship means the world to me. In the package is your early christmas present, I would like you to open it._

_Love always and forever Ron xoxox_

Anxiously I opened the package inside the present was covered with tissue paper. Removing it from the box I carefully unfolded the tissue paper revealing a sheer black negliege **Ronald Biluis Fucken Weasley**. Upon picking the scanty clad garment, if you could even call it that due to the tiny amount of material; a second note fell out fell out and onto the floor. Picking it up I once more unfolded the parchment only to read.

_My Absolutly Amazing Mione,_

_I would like you to please accept my present the lady at the shop assures me that this will feel delectable on your skin. Please come meet me on christmas eve in the room of requirements at midnight._  
_Mione please wear your new present and I look forward to giving you the rest of your present._

_Love you forever your Ron_

_P.S. Ditch the slimy git and let me prove just how much of a man I am and how much better I am ;)._

_P.S.S. Extremly looking forward to it and can't wait to call you mine once more_

_Love Ron xoxoxo_

**That DUMB fucken JERK...ARGHHHHHHHH.** Scrunching the parchment up into a tight ball I let out a frustrated scream causing Draco to jump as he watched me. "That fucken retarted cheating shit! If he thinks I'm goin to ever get back with him hes got something coming to him. I'm not Fucken his nor will I ever be. He will have to wait indeffinatly as I'm NEVER...EVER... going back... only time I will ever set foot close to him will be the kick his fucken arse..." **Or to try the new hex's I've recently learnt.** Draco came to my side at that moment stopping me from throwing everything into the fire; unraveling the scrunched up parchment his face lost all colour as his eyes turned black as the blackest night flashes of anger flickered through his eyes as he read both letters. Visably trying to calm himself he picked me up pulling me close to him whilst breathing in my scent. "I need you to calm and please don't burn anything untill I get back...Mione... Don't worry I wont kill him... I'm not even goin to see him I'm getting Harry and Ginny I need you to please calm so I can go."  
Nodding my head I decided to take some nice deep breaths to calm myself down **Breathe in..2..3...Out...2..3..In..2...3...Out...2...3** Draco kept his eyes on me as I repeated the process, deciding I was now calm enough to not act rash he kissed me before leaving to go get my best mates.  
**In..2..3...Out...2..3..In..2...3...Out...2...3 **feeling alot calmer I decided to get a drink of pumpkin juice before curling up in front of the fire and returning to my happy place whilst furthering medditating.

**Draco POV**

Arriving in front of our doorm I noticed a package that was leaning up against the portrait pointing it out to Hermione. Leaning down and picking it up I passed it to Hermione seeing that it was addressed to her, Hermione took the letter tucking the parcel under her arm as she muttered the password 'Compassion'. Watching as she stepped through the now open entrance and walking over to the lounge tucking her legs under her bum unconciously biting her lip as she slid the letter opener through the fold of the envelope braking the wax seal. As I watched her read the letter she looked furious, opening the package and removing the negliege her eyes flashed murder as she picked up the black sheer scanty clad garment causing another note to fall to the ground. Hermione lent over and picked the fallen parchment of the ground; her face lost all colour as her eyes scanned the writting letting out a frustrated scream causing me to jump, scrunching the letter up into a tight ball "That fucken retarted cheating shit! If he thinks I'm goin to ever get back with him hes got something coming to him. I'm not Fucken his nor will I ever be. He will have to wait indeffinatly as I'm NEVER...EVER... going back... only time I will ever set foot close to him will be the kick his fucken arse..." She spat out as frustration took hold I moved to her side stopping her from throwing it into the fire. Taking both letters off her I unraveled the second note before reading both notes in the order Hermione did.

_My Dearest Mione,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've treated and behaved towards you and the slimy git you call your "Boyfriend". Mione I beg you to please give me a chance to apologise face to face, your friendship means the world to me. In the package is your early christmas present, I would like you to open it._

_Love always and forever Ron xoxox_

**That fucken shit!**

_My Absolutly Amazing Mione,_

_I would like you to please accept my present the lady at the shop assures me that this will feel delectable on your skin. Please come meet me on christmas eve in the room of requirements at midnight._  
_Mione please wear your new present and I look forward to giving you the rest of your present._

_Love you forever your Ron_

_P.S. Ditch the slimy git and let me prove just how much of a man I am and how much better I am ;)._

_P.S.S. Extremly looking forward to it and can't wait to call you mine once more_

_Love Ron xoxoxo_

**She will never be his. I think I will have to teach the Fucken Weasel a lesson that NO-ONE tries to steal my girl**  
Anger clouded my vision as I read both letters; Visably trying to calm myself down I picked Hermione up pulling her close to me whilst breathing in her scent. "I need you to calm and please don't burn anything untill I get back...Mione... Don't worry I wont kill him... I'm not even goin to see him I'm getting Harry and Ginny I need you to please calm so I can go." keeping all anger from my voice. Nodding her head, Hermione drew in a deep breath letting it back out and repeating the same process calming herself down; deciding she was now calm enough to not destroy the common room or the letters and the garment I kissed her forehead to go get her best mates.

Waiting for the potrait to swing open I impaitently tapped my foot, once it swung open I stepped through into the corridor waiting for the portrait to close so no coniving bastard could get at my girl. As soon as it was fully closed I headed towards the Gryffindor common room praying that Potter and the She-Weasel were there. Impaitent to get there and back I started to break out into a jog leading up to a light sprint reaching the fourth floor it seemed that Lady Luck was on my side as the She-Weasel and Potter were walking towards me. Upon seeing them I slowed right down before skidding to a stop. "Both of you need to come with me straight away... Its your stupid fucken brother if you both don't come I will have to seek him out myself even though I told Mione I wouldn't" speaking quickly knowing that if we didn't hurry back everything could be destroyed and not wanting to leave Hermione unattended incase the Weasel tried to see her.  
"Draco what he do this time?" Ginny asked  
"Just hurry up we need to get back to Mione's and my common room... I will explain everything then" Not even waiting for them to ask anything else I started to jog back to my Mione, leaving a shocked She-Weasel and Scarhead behind.

Sensing that it was urgent Ginny and Harry sprinted to catch up; hearing their footsteps get closer I started to relax 'Everything will be ok' I told myself. Reaching the heads doorm no more then ten minutes after leaving I paused to catch my breath as Ginny and Potter caught up. Muttering 'Compassion'  
I waited for Mione's best mates to enter ahead of me before making sure no-one could slip in behind us, I warded the enterence and waited for the portrait to swing close. Waliking into the room Hermione was curled up infront of the fire just stairing at the flames; softly walking up behind her and sitting down I pulled her up into my lap as she snuggled in closer I whispered "Mione love we have visitors."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here you are I hope you all enjoy it.. Hopefully I will be able to update alittle bit more oftern this week as I have a few days off due to my birthday coming up so I will try and upload 2 chapters by te end of the week. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes it's been a very long week. **

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I was epically awesome enough to be able to own the world of harry potter I don't... the amazing jk does**

**Deddicated to CharlotteMPV33 , Shannon and her inspiring son Dev (good luck and hope all goes well Little Dude XD) **

**Chapter 17**

Hermione POV

Hearing a dull thud as the portrait closed behind Draco, I move into the kitchen; pouring myself a Pumpkin Juice. Putting the juice away I make my way back to in front of the fire keeping clear of the lounge; conjuring some cushions and arranging them on the floor to create an makeshift matteress. Letting out a loud sigh out as i sit on the now cushiony floor, slowly sipping my Pumpkin Juice letting my mind to roam freely over the last half hour. Smiling as I linger on the memory of the snow covered corridor **Good ol' Peeves... I will have to think of some more ideas to help get Filch back **sitting my now almost empty drink down infront of me; I return my thoughts back to before school started.. back in Australia.. my happy place at mums and dads estate **Merlin I miss them**.

Draining the remainder of my Juice in one gulp, I stand and return it to the kitchen rinsing the glass and casting a quick dry before returning it back to the shelf. Slowly walking back to my cushiony spot, placing as much between the lounge and myself; laying down amongst the pillows, I curl in on myself as I zone out watching the flames lick the air. 10 minutes had passed since Draco left; feeling myself get pulled onto someones lap as they wrapped their arms around me in an embrace I turn my attention to the arms that are around me turning to look up at my embracer. **"Hmm when did Draco get back?"** I mentaly asked myself. Snuggling into his embrace as he leans down and whispering "Mione.. love we have visitors."

Looking up at my two best friends, a smile graces my features as Ginny innocently asked "Whats wrong Mione? Whose arse am I goin to have to kick since your all mopey?" Sighing as I narrowed my eyes at her, rolling her eyes before she started to speak again "What the dickhead... thats unfortuantly my brother do this time?" Her tone had changed from light and happy to scary calm. **Fuck I'd hate to be on her bad side. **My voice refused to come, nor wanting to move from the saftey of Draco's arms I snuggled into him closer as he pointed to the lounge where everything had been left. "On the lounge there's two notes and his present" Draco's voice was dripping with hate.

Watching my friends expressions very carefully as the moved to where Draco pointed, Harry picking up the second letter whilst Ginny read the first. Harry let out a gasp as he read his jaw completly dropping, his expression reminded me of one that had seen someone drop dead just meters from them as his eyes showed his revulsion at his mates blantant stupidity. Ginny and Harry traded notes, watching as Ginny started reading the second note; her face started to turn red showing the tell-tale signs that she was pissed off, I don't mean like just pissed off but megga I could avada you right now PISSED OFF. The famous Weasley red tainted Gins normally fair complexion turning her a pretty red but also like an outragged Sun Goddess, tearing her eyes from the parchment her eyes were reflecting her seething disgust **Holy Fuck If looks could kill I'd hate to be Ron when Ginny sees Him.**

"What was the present he gave you?" Harry asked before Ginny could.  
"It..It's on the lounge" My voice was barely audiable but somehow Harry understood, I snuggled in closer to Draco hidding my face as Ginny picked up the offending garment in question. Shock filled Ginny's expression as she looked at the item. "My..." gulping loudly "Brother... gave you this?" She managed to get out.  
My voice failing me once more, I nodded my head "That's it the FUCKER is going down" Ginny exclaimed **Fuck Rons going to be sorry**  
"I cant'" shaking his head "Scrap that... I can beleive that Ron would do something this stupid" Harry stated still in disbelief at his best mates idiotiotic tendencises. Turning to Draco "Thank you for getting us and showing us everything" Harry said his tone was completly genuine and sincere.  
Shrugging his shoulders "I didn't know what else to do if I got my mates Weasel would be begging for death" his tone causing Ginny and I to shiver at his indefferent tone... as if he was descausing the weather not someones wellbeing.  
"Don't worry Draco, your mates can have him after I'm done.. Oh and I bet he will be begging for mercy" Ginny smilied her tone taking on the scary calm once more.

The ambiance of the room was now coated in violence tense rage filling my best mates and boyfriend **Oh shit...think Hermione think!** my mind yelled at me. "So when do you want to do the next get together also what do you think the christmas ball should be?" I quickly asked to try and ease the tension of the room.  
"Nice try Mione." Ginny told me not at all convinced by my attempt to change the subject, but pretended to take the bait anyhow "Next get together hmm, I'm not to fussed but for the ball I rekon you should make it a fairytale ball. I know the Purebloods wont know the muggle fairytales but we do know the wizard fairytales" Ginny stated matter-of-factly.  
"That's an awesome idea Gin" Harry said before capturing her lips in a kiss.  
Rolling his eyes Draco added "I agree with Harry that is an awesome idea but I rekon that it should be mostly based on the muggle fairytales as majority of them are orriginating from ours. If we put on the notice that its a Muggle fairytale theme and post the fairytales I'm positive we can come across the books, pictures or movies that everyone can base their outfits from."  
"With the movies thats a great idea... only problem is no-one will be able to watch them unless Headmistress McGonagal will let us turn the hall into a movie theater and charm it so we can use a projection and do a veiwing of the movies introducing the muggle fairytales there for also promoting intergration into the Pureblood student body aswell as the half-bloods and muggleborns of the uniquenesss and origin of our fairytales... Even though they originate from Wizard and Witches it is spun and molded to create fantasy, myths, wonder and awe to magic amongst muggles." I stated as matter-of-factly a massive smile gracing my features "Also I have to agree with the boys Gin that is an amazing idea...in fact I'm going to go discuss this theme with Proffessor McGonagal right away" Kissing Draco and waving good-bye to my friends I quickly departed the common room on an all new high.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: sorry bout the delay had alot of family up to help celebrate my 21st and unfortuantly didn't get much time to write**

**Disclaimer: I don't own unfortuantly **

**Dedicated to my favourite muses : Jess, CharlotteMPV33, Shannon and her son Dev and Shaina love u all ladies you rock my world xx**

**Chapter 18**

**Hermione POV**

Trying to contain my excitement as I made my way to the Headmistress office, slowing my pace down as to not attract any unwanted attention from the crowded corridor filled with third years and younger as they scrambled to classes. Finally arriving in front of the Gargoyle that was the keeper and protector of the entrence to the Headmistress office; muttering the password 'United' ; the Gargoyle moved aside allowing me to enter. Stepping onto the upward spirling staircase, arriving in front of the heavey wooden door; before I could bring my arm up to rap my knuckles against the door it swung open allowing me access. I smile as Proffessor McGonagal expression contained one that would be more beffiting on a child on their first visit to honeydukes.

"Afternoon Miss Granger.. What can I do for you?" McGonagal's voice reflected her happy mood.  
"Well Proffessor I was wondering if you'd allow for this weekend for Draco the prefects and I to be able to use an empty class room as a movie theatre also if we could arrange to gather some books on the theme for the ball. We would need a few appliances to be charmed so they could work?" I asked biting my lip as soon as I finished.  
"Interesting... Why might this be?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Draco and I have decided on the theme of the christmas ball with Ginny and Harry's help... The theme was actualy partialy Ginny and Draco's ideas Harry and I agreed and we have decided on 'Muggle Fairytales' Draco suggested the Muggle part of the theme' "I see but I have to addmit I'm abot curious as to why Mr Malfoy has chosen Muggle Fairytales?"

"Well Professor considering the schools population is rougly split in half for example half the schools population is split into half of the students being Pureblood.. The second half being split again into Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods... In choseing the Muggle Fairytales it would hopefully help the Purebloods to realise that yes Muggle Fairytales so orriginate from ours and our ledgands as the magical world, they have taken our ledgands and spun their own myths, fantasy and magic turning them into unique, awe and wonder... Muggles grow up wanting to feel like they belong to a magical world, wether it be that of their fairytales like Alice in Wonderland or that of Snow White or even Cinderella... It would help in our opionin to reinforce the magic of our world and how blessed we are to belong somewhere that is imortalised in fairytales" I stated

"Very well Hermione I will announce today at tonights feast, I will arrange for the books to be gathered and to arrive before dinner tonight also for the set up yu will need to be charmed to be able to work." She smiled as she spoke "Thank you very much Proffessor" I cheerfully said "No worries Hermione" McGonagal winked.  
**HOLY FUCKEN HELL! She winked McGonagal actually winked** My mind screemed through its shock. As if she could read my mind she smiled again "I will see you class... the new Transfiguration teacher has finnaly arrived" "I look forward to it Proffessor" I smiled before leaving her office to make my way back to my doorm.

Smiling the whole way to the heads floor I ran into Peeves "Just the Poltergist I wanted to see" I smirked as his face lit up mischeiviously seeing the glint in my eye.

**Ginny Pov**

Seeing my amazing boyfriend watching the fire deep in thought made me smile knowing I'd have the advantage of sneking up on him. Silently tip-toeing up behind him; sliding my hand across his eyes and grabbing his bum Harry jumped at my touch causing me to double over from laughing to hard. Turning around Harry lent down claiming my lips with his "You ready to go surprise Mione, baby" Harry asked "Yer I'm ready babe" I kissed him again before taking his hand in mine and leading him out of the Gryffindor common room, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut behind us.

Taking the stairs down to the fourth corridor and turning the corner I catch sight of blonde hair. Sure enough Draco Malfoy was heading our way. **I wonder what has Malfoy heading this way and in such a hurry?** I asked myself. Upon Spotting Harry and myself he slowed down skidding to a stop. "Both of you need to come with me straight away ..." Turning to me "It's your fucken brother if you dont come I will have to seek him out myself even though I told Mione I wouldn't" Draco spoke quickly "Draco what he do this time?" I asked keeping the fear from my voice "Just hurry up we need to get back to Mione's and my common room... I will explain everything then" He hurried back the way he came not waiting for Harry and myself. Grabbing Harry's hand I pull him along as I brake out into a jog then working upto a full blown sprint trying to catch Malfoy curious as hell.

Finally catchin upto Draco as we arrived at the heads doorm he muttered the password; as Harry and I caught our breaths. Draco left our side walking upto Hermione kneeling down and pulling her onto his lap in an embrace; smiling Hermione looked up at Harry and I as I innocently asked "Whats wrong Mione? Whose arse am I goin to have to kick since your all mopey?" Sighing she narrowed her eyes at me , as I rolled my eyes at her before starting to speak again "What the dickhead... thats unfortuantly my brother do this time?" My tone had changed from light and happy to scary calm. Hermione snuggled into Draco's embrace closer as he pointed to the lounge where everything had been left. "On the lounge there's two notes and his present" Draco's voice was dripping with hate.

Harry and I moved to where Draco pointed, Harry picking up the second letter whilst I read the first. Harry let out a gasp as he read his jaw completly dropping, Reading the first letter;

My Dearest Mione,

I'm sorry for the way I've treated and behaved towards you **Damn fucken right he better be fucken sorry**  
and the slimy git you call your "Boyfriend". Mione I beg you to please give me a chance to apologise face to face, your **What the fuck  
**friendship means the world to me. In the package is your early christmas present, I would like you to open it.

Love always and forever Ron xoxox

Trading notes with Harry I started reading the second note;

My Absolutly Amazing Mione,

I would like you to please accept my present the lady at the shop assures me that this will feel delectable on your skin. Please come meet me on christmas eve in the room of requirements at midnight.  
Mione please wear your new present and I look forward to giving you the rest of your present. **That little slimy git I swear I will make him pay**

Love you forever your Ron

P.S. Ditch the slimy git and let me prove just how much of a man I am and how much better I am ;). **I will show him how much of a man he will be after I'm through with him**

P.S.S. Extremly looking forward to it and can't wait to call you mine 'No wonder Draco was in a hurry'  
once more

Love Ron xoxoxo

"What was the present he gave you?" Harry asked before I could.  
"It..It's on the lounge" Hermione's voice was barely audiable but somehow Harry understood, Picking up the garment I could feel my eyes bugg out "My..." gulping loudly "Brother... gave you this?" I managed to get out.  
Hermione could only nodd "That's it the FUCKER is going down" I exclaimed **Fuck Rons going to be begging for mercy when I'm done **  
"I cant'" shaking his head "Scrap that... I can beleive that Ron would do something this stupid" Harry stated still in disbelief at his best mates idiotiotic tendencises.  
Turning to Draco "Thank you for getting us and showing us everything" Harry said his tone was completly genuine and sincere.  
Shrugging his shoulders "I didn't know what else to do if I got my mates Weasel would be begging for death" his tone causing Hermione and I to shiver at his indefferent tone... as if he was descusing the weather not someones wellbeing.  
"Don't worry Draco, your mates can have him after I'm done.. Oh and I bet he will be begging for mercy" I smilied her tone taking on the scary calm once more.

"So when do you want to do the next get together also what do you think the christmas ball should be?" Hermione quickly asked to try and ease the tension of the room. "Nice try Mione." I told me not at all convinced by her attempt to change the subject, but I continued pretending to take the bait anyhow "Next get together I'm not to fussed but for the ball I rekon you should make it a fairytale ball. I know the Purebloods wont know the muggle fairytales but we do know the wizard fairytales" I stated matter-of-factly.  
"That's an awesome idea Gin" Harry said before capturing her lips in a kiss.  
Rolling his eyes Draco added "I agree with Harry that is an awesome idea but I rekon that it should be mostly based on the muggle fairytales as majority of them are orriginating from ours. If we put on the notice that its a Muggle fairytale theme and post the fairytales I'm possitive we can come across the books,  
pictures or movies that everyone can base their outfits from."  
"With the movies thats a great idea... only problem is no-one will be able to watch them unless Headmistress McGonagal will let us turn the hall into a movie theater and charm it so we can use a projection and do a veiwing of the movies introducing the muggle fairytales there for also promoting intergration into the Pureblood student body aswell as the half-bloods and muggleborns of the uniquenesss and origin of our fairytales. Even tho they originate from Wizard and Witches it is spun and molded to create fantasy, myths, wonder and awe to magic amongst muggles." Hermione stated as matter-of-factly a massive smile gracing her features "That is an amazing idea...in fact I'm going to go discuss this theme with Proffessor McGonagal right away" Kissing Draco and waving good-bye to Harry and I Hermione quickly left.

As soon as the portrait closed Draco turned to me "So Ginny what have you got planed to do to the Weasel?" he asked "You'll see soon enough" I smirked "Ginny don't forget the spells Fred and George tought you" Harry reminded me "Oh I wont but I will see you boys around" I winked at them before kissing Harry a smirk that could rivial one of a Slytherin graced my features as I headed towards the portrait chuckling likghtly as I heard Malfoy say "I feel sorry for any guy that gets on her bad side"

**A/N sorry bout any misspellings **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows they make my day everytime i see one. In this chapter it includes Gins payback to Ron for Hermione and some good old fun with Peeves and Filch this chapter is a little bit of a filer but it concludes with the story later on. I hope you all enjoy and R and R please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how much I wish I did **

**Dedicated to Shannon, Blake, Jess, Shaina, Miles and CharlotteMPV3 you all rock my world and charlotte and jess theres some good old picking on Ron for you ladies xxx love you all **

**Chapter 19**

Ginny POV

_'As soon as the portrait closed Draco turned to me "So Ginny what have you got planed to do to the Weasel?" he asked "You'll see soon enough" I smirked "Ginny don't forget the spells Fred and George tought you" Harry reminded me "Oh I wont but I will see you boys around" I winked at them before kissing Harry a smirk that could rivial one of a Slytherin graced my features as I headed towards the portrait chuckling likghtly as I heard Malfoy say "I feel sorry for any guy that gets on her bad side" '_

Leaving the saftey of the heads quaters I smile inwardly at myself **Now to find Ronald.** I think to myself as I toss about plans around my head **Hmmm what spell to use? The possibility is endless **I note. Making my way towards the Gryffindor tower I happen to come across non other then Ron;  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I shout to him. Upon seeing me he freaks and quickly searching for a way to get out "I don't think so my dearest brother" I calmly say  
"Ginny what can I help you with?" He asks trying to keep the shakiness from his voice **OHHH he is soo easily intimidated**  
"Ron did you or didn't you try to proprosition Hermione? and be careful how you answer" I Smirk as i hit my palm with my wand  
"Uh... uh... No" he stuttered "Wrong answer" I smirked as I sent a silent fur spell at him effectively making him look like what was it called? uh yer 'Wolverine'.

"I don't know what you mean Ginny?" He looked at the ground  
"Did you or didn't you send a procitive letter.. hang on two letters to Hermione and a skimpy negliegee?" I Smirked as he lost all colour  
"Fuck" he muttered under his breath "Well Ronald did you or didn't you?"  
"He doesn't deserve her, I do... I'm the one that loves her and cares for her... Fuck she's been my best friend for the last eight fucken years and he's the enemy" he spat "She's mine and I don't give a fuck what that git or she says... Hermione belongs to Me!" Rons eyes flared up turning darker he was shaking in rage if I wasn't so pissed at him I'd probly be slightly intimidated but I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"That's where your wrong Ronald... Why can't you see that Hermione and Draco belong together? Dear brother of mine are you that fucken stupid and blind that you can't see how happy she is?" I smirk knowing I've hit a sore point  
"She's mine Ginny not his" pausing for a second "Petricus totalus"  
Shocked I quickly cast a silent 'Protego' Casting a body bind spell and shooting an Expelliarmus leaving Ron shocked and not being able to move  
"Fuck Ginny your a fucken cow you know that" he spat at me rage taking over

"Well Ronald if your goin to act like that" Quickly and silently I sent 'Densaugeo' automaticaly his teeth started growing " For all those times you've lied at me brother" aiming a 'Furnuculus' at his nether regions shooting a 'colour changing' spell at him that I had learnt to strengthen so it would last a 48 hours before wearing off, sending Ronald a nice shade of bright fluro Orange. Quickliy deciding to send another 'colour changing spell' at his fur to a nice bright fluro Green and chucking in a 'Conjunctivitis' spell making his sight nearly impossible releasing his body binds I quickly cast 'Jelly Legs' and aim one of my specialities a perfect 'Bat-Bogey Hex' leaving me doubled over as Ron tried to run from his bogey's his jelly legs making it imposible but hilarious at the same time.

Laughing I made my way back to the heads doorm to go get my boyfirend and fill the boys in on my revange of my dear brother.

Peeves POV

Lurking around the corridors; I was trying to find some misfourtuante ickle little first years that I could happily prank, a smile lights up my face as Miss Hermione Granger Headgirl comes towards me, a mischeivios grin graces her features as she sees me "Just the Poltergist I wanted to see" she smirks **Oooh this has gotta be good **"Yes Miss Granger what can I do for you?" I ask her as innocently as I can  
"Peeves what have I told you please call me Hermione... Now Peeves I have some new material for you since the holidays are coming up"  
"Sorry Miss Hermione Miss" I smirk as she looks like he wants to scold me "What's this new material you have?" I ask hoping that it's crude "Well for Mr Filch and Mrs Norris I have... Mary Mary quite contary trim that pussy it's damn too hairy" She quickly looks around motioning fo rme to come closer as she lowers her voice whispering some new material. Rubbing my hands gleefully I thank her before zooming of to go find Mr Poor Unsuspecting Argus Filch 'HEHEHE oh Peeves she is definatly good to you'.

Zooming around Hogwarts I finaly locate the damn squib of a caretaker. "Nawh what do we have here poor Mr Filchy and his oh so faithful pussy... Now Filchy didn't your Mummy ever tell you that your so ugly your birthcertificate was an apology from the condom factory? since she's so stupid she can't manage a controception charm"  
"Peeves!" **HAHAHA that look is absolutly priceless**  
"Nawh Mr Filchy don't you know that mary mary quite contary you should trim that pussy, she's damn to hairy?"

Zooming up above his head he was turning a bight shade of red. **I must find a way to pay back Miss Hermione**  
"Filchy Flichy Filchy Your mama so fat when she goes to the toliet it starts to sin Get your Fat Arse Off Of Me"  
"Peeves if you don't stop I will go to the Bloody Baron" his threat meeting deaf ears  
"Nawh is poor Mr Filchy getting upset?" I teased cackling as I pretended to leave waiting for him to visably relax before throwing a 'Decoy Detonator' and using 'Graffiti Gold' paint to cover Mrs Norris.

"HAHAHAHA Nawh look at poor ickle Mrs Norris oh what shall we do with you? Hahaha Filchy do you know what they call a female with her tounge sticking out?"  
"Peeves I don't care what you call one but what have you done to my Mrs Norris?" Picking her up and trying to scrub the un-removable paint of his precious cat  
"A Lesbian with a hard on" Chuckling loudly before zooming off singing as loudly as I can "Jack and Jill went up the hill to have some hanky panky. Silly Jill forgot her pill and now there's little Franky" cackling some more before coming up to a group of fifth year girls "Old Mother Hubbard went to the cupboard to fetch her poor dog a bone. When she bent over Rover took over, and gave her a bone of his own."

Leaving the girls shocked and trying to stiffle their giggles I left them to go annoy the ickle firsties that were the four misfortuante Slytherins I had a snowball fight with, **"T****he perks of having friends in high places they don't tell on you"** I reminded myself.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and the 'Graffiti Gold paint' is from Clumsydolphin, her work is amazing as well as all my muses work. If you all have any suggestions as to what you want Peeves to next to Mr Filch and Mrs Norris let me know and I will encorperate them. cheers **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone I'd just like to say thank you all for the follows, and favs it deffinatly makes my day. In the previous chapter it has been pointed out to me that one of my jokes with Peeves didn't load properly I did re upload the fixed version 3 times but still came up with the same problem hopefully it is fixed in this chapter the joke is "Your mama so fat that when she sits on the toliet it starts to sing A,B,C,D,E,F,G Get your fat arse off of me". I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish unfortuantly I will never own the amazing world of Harry Potter that right is all JK's **

**Dedicated to my favourite muses Jess, Miles, Shaina, Blake, Shannon and Last but not least CharlotteMPV3 you all rock my world and I love you all. **

**Chapter 20**

Hermione POV

Smiling the whole way to the heads floor I ran into Peeves "Just the Poltergist I wanted to see" I smirked as his face lit up mischeiviously seeing the glint in my eye.  
"Yes Miss Granger what can I do for you?" he asked as innocently as he could manage  
"Peeves what have I told you please call me Hermione... Now Peeves I have some new material for you since the holidays are coming up"  
"Sorry Miss Hermione Miss" he smirks "What's this new material you have?" he asked not being able to contain his excitement  
"Well for Mr Filch and Mrs Norris I have... Mary Mary quite contary trim that pussy it's damn too hairy" Quickly looking around I motion for Peeves to come closer as I lower my voice whispering "Your mama so fat when she goes to the toliet it starts to sing A,B,C,D,E,F,G Get your Fat Ass Off Of Me!...  
For Mr Filch your so ugly your birth certificate was from the condom factory I also have a joke and some more crude nursery rhymes for you like; do you know what they call a female with her tounge sticking out? A Lesbian with a hard on!... Theres also Jack and Jill went up the hill to have some hanky panky. Silly Jill forgot her pill and now there's little Franky" Pausing and checking around once more "Old Mother Hubbard went to the cupboard to fetch her poor dog a bone. When she bent over Rover took over, and gave her a bone of his own." Peeves couldn't stop chuckling "Peeves shhh" I quickly whispered before continuing "In the abandoned corridor on the third floor there is some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products located for you"

Smiling Peeves rubbed his hands together his eyes glinting with his upcoming mischevious plans to shock Filch **Draco has really rubbed off on me** I thought to myself . A massive smile adorned my features as I made my way to my common room; reaching the portrait Ginny was standing in front of me clutching her stomache and laughing incontrollably "Ginny you all right?" I asked  
" Yer... OMG you should see Ron" Clutching her stomache she managed to get out amongst new fits of laughter.  
"Oh merlin Ginny what you do?" I asked trying to hide my smile  
"Hahah well I sent a few well aimed spells and hexs at him I don't think he will be ready to face the fellow student body for oh at least 48hours" Ginny laughed even more falling to the floor  
"Merlin Ginny I think you should've been placed in Slytherin girl" I smile as I open the portrait and help lead her into our common room

"Boys we're back" Ginny giggles as I help her to the couch as Harry and Draco come out from the kitchen.  
"Welcome back ladies" Harry says as Draco walks over to me and captures my lips  
"Why is Ginny laughing?" He whispered next to my ear  
"She delivered some kick arse payback to Ronald" I laughed at his smirk  
"Ginny I think us boys have underestemated you" Draco smirked as Ginny blushed and Harry smiled adoringly at her

"Who wants to celebrate?" Harry said conjuring a bottle of firewhiskey  
"Sounds good" Draco and Ginny both said whilst i went to the kitchen to fetch some glasses. A knock on the door interupted what ever Ginny and the boys were talking about; heading to the door I was greeted by our Slytherin friends.  
"Mione how are you doing today?" Blaise greeted me  
"Much better now, come in come in" I ushered them  
"Mione what aren't you telling us?" Pans and Daph inquired  
"Oh nothing much except a certain red-head twat has got what was coming to him" My voice reflected how smug I currently felt.

"Far out even Weaaslette is smug lookin as well" Theo commented  
"DO NOT CALL ME WEASLETTE!" Ginny screamed at Theo who immediatly backed down  
"Sorry sorry I don't mean offence and you've never minded before" He shakenly responded  
"Sorry Theo it normaly wouldn't except besides my last name I don't want any reference to the dickhead that happens to be my idiotic brother" She spoke softly before letting a loud sigh out and skulling her glass of Firewhiskey

"Woah Ginny take it easy, anyway last time I heard the Weasel was in the Hospital wing for some unknown reason" Blaise simply stated  
"Hang on you said ron was in the Hospital wing?" Harry spoke before turning to Ginny "Gin what exactly did you do to Ron?"  
"Wait a sec the reason he's in the Hospital wing is because of Ginny?" Theo asked shocked.  
"Well I'm not suprised Gin kicks arse and can intimidate anyone boy or girl that she wants" Pansy smirked at the boys currently sported expressions

"Thanks Pansy" Ginny hugged her new Slytherin friend "Ron is currently in the Hospital wing for now as I sent a few hexes and spells his way" Her smug expression had the four boys backing away from her, leaving us girls to burst into hysterics.  
"Remind me never ever to get on her bad side" Blaise murmed to Draco  
"Anyway who wants a drink?" Harry asked as our visitors said their "Yes and Yes please" conjuring up some more glasses before pouring everyone a glass of Firewhiskey and passing them out. A tapping on the window caught my attention as I started to drink my drink; opening the window and letting the tawny owl in, it held its leg out from me to remove the parchment attatched to its leg. Unraveling the parchment it read:

_To Miss Hermione Granger_

_I request your presence at the Headmistress's offices as soon as possible.  
__There is certain matters at hand that has been brought to our attention._

_Sincerly Deputy Headmaster Proffessor Snape and Headmistress Proffessor McGonagal_

Letting out a loud sigh I drain my glass need the courage to hurry up and get this over with the Firewhiskey giving me that extra boost of courage that I currently couldn't muster from my Gryffindor courage and bravery. Giving Draco a quick kiss and hug before saying "I will be back later I've been request at the Headmistress's office" Givving all my friends a quick wave I left the common room and head out the portrait up to the Headmistress's office. On my way I could hear Peeves tell tale cackle of laughter **Hmm I wonder who has captured Peeves attention** I wondered to myself before following the sound of the Poltergeist laughter. Rounding the corner I saw Peeves just as he started to sing

_"Oompa Loompa doompadee doo _  
_I've got another puzzle for you _  
_Oompa Loompa doompadah dee _  
_If you are wise you'll listen to me"_

Looking around my attention was drawn to none other then Ronald Weasley who resembled a furry Oompa Loompa **Now I know what exactly Ginny ment.**

_"What do you get from a glut of TV?_  
_A pain in the neck and an IQ of three  
Why don't you try simply reading a book?_  
_Or could you just not bear to look?"_

Stiffling my laughter as he continued.

_"You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no commercials"_

"Oh sod off Peeves you pesky Poltergeist" Ron exclaimed rather annoyed as Peeves acted as if Ron didn't even speek continuing the song.

_"Oompa Loompa Doompadee Dah  
If you're not greedy you will go far  
You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa  
Oompa Loompa doompadee do"_

Quietly laughing I headed back the way I orriginaly came; getting back on track to the Headmistress's office. Thankfully I had no further interuptions as I arrived at the Gargoyle muttering the password and heading up the spiral staircase.  
Knocking on the door I was greated by Proffessor Snape "Miss Granger" His voice dripped boredom as he allowed me enterence.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the delay in uploading my life has been extremely hectic. I'm sorry bout the shortness of this chapter but writers block took its toll on me but I plan on uploading the next chapter alot sooner as well.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot all characters belong to Jk the amazing.  
**

**Dedicated- To absolutely everyone who has reviewed, followed and Favorited you are all amazing and make my day I love you all.  
**

**Chapter 21**

_Knocking on the door I was greeted by Professor Snape "Miss Granger" His voice dripped boredom as he allowed me entrance._

Muttering a quick thank you I passed Professor Snape and took the only empty seat in front of the Headmistress desk; placing my hands on my lap I had to resist the urge to bit my bottom lip. "Whats is the matter Professors?" I asked warily  
"Well Miss Granger it has come to our attention that Mr Weasley is currently sporting numerous hex's and has been subjected to two colour changing spells... Now we are wondering as to why such measurement has gone into the obvious humiliation of Mr Weasley?"

"Oh... Umm Ron has been acting like a prick and his last attempt to" raising both hands up and air quoting "Court" Close air quotations "Ending up in him telling me that I should wear a barely there negligee to meet up with him and he'd show me how much of a man he really is" Snape quickly covered his snicker with a cough ending up almost chocking at the quick distasteful look McGonagal gave him.  
"Now why dare-say would Mr Weasley suggest that he would show you just how much of a man he really is and provide you with such provocative wear?" He managed to ask with out laughing.

"Well because he thinks that he can show me a better time then Draco can" I said seriously "Hahah what Mr Weasely must be deranged... I guess he doesn't realize you don't mess with a Malfoy's woman nor will any woman go back to..."placing his hand on his chin "Hmm what did I hear some of your Gryffindor girls say? Oh yer to a dud root that is no better then a five minute man" Snape smirked  
"Oh good Merlin I didn't need to hear that" Professor McGonagal piped up causing Snape and I to burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Well Ronald isn't that bright... He is still yet to learn that Malfoys know how to show a girl a good time" I added causing Snape's smirk to increase.

" Anyway Miss Granger back to the original topic"  
"Please call me Hermione"  
"Ok so Hermione I have decided that it's inappropriate to give both Mr and Miss Weasley a detention to be served in the forbidden forest.. Who knows that they can somehow smuggle fire whiskey and get totally wasted. I think now please correct me if I'm wrong but Maybe we should have them to work together and do a detention with Professor Snape"  
"Well in my opinion Ronald is turning evil and I believe if you place them together someone will either end up being killed or end up seriously harmed."  
"Very well Hermione, that does make more sense... I suppose we should split them up Snape you will take Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley will have detention with Mr Filch... How does that sound Hermione"  
"Perfect Professor and Ron being in Professors Snape's care he can hopefully get a taste of Ron's mind" Keeping the obvious glee from my voice I continued to control my features **Oh Ron was going to have soooo much FUN** my mind commented sarcasm lacing my thoughts.

"Now why didn't I originally think of that?" Professor McGonagal contemplated before dismissing me "You may be excused now Hermione I believe you have the details of the Christmas ball to attend to"  
"Of course and thank you Professors" Gleefully I left the Headmistress's office and continued back on my way to my dorm.

**A/N: So next chapter should be just the detentions so i apologize if its short as well.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I feel so bad for making you all wait that I decided to finish off this chapter as well and post it all for you. I have decide to do both Ginny and Ron's POVs since they were split up and I hope you enjoy.****  
**

**Dedicated: Jess, Shannon, CharlotteMPV33, Shaina and Blake.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned But it belongs to the incredible JK Rowling. I only own the plot.  
**

**Chapter 22**

**Detentions **

**Ginny POV**

"Oh shit why do I have to get stuck with stupid Filch?" I mumbled as I made my way down to the first floor. "Filchy Filchy pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry... and when the boys came out to play Flichy kissed the boys because he's a funny guy" Peeves sang before Filch called out after him.  
"Peeves if you don't leave me alone I will tell the Bloody Barron" Filch threatened "Awh poor Mr ickle Filchy... did poor old me offend you because your a funny old squib?" Peeves asked trying to remain as innocent as possible before lunging a stink bomb at Filch's head.

Causing me to burst into a fit of giggles, gaining the attention of Peeves and Mr Filch. "Miss Weasley you are late" Filch snapped at me.  
"Well Mr Filch I'm obviously not as late as you are for a bath" Scrunching my nose up at him causing Peeves to cackle in delight. "You the Prankster twins sister?" Peeves asked me "Yes I am thankfully" Smiling at the poltergeist.

"Peeves leave now!" Filch threatened him .  
Sticking his tongue out "No I don't think I will" Before blowing a raspberry in Filch's direction "Peeves you will pay for this." Filch threatened before making me follow him out into the grounds

"Tonight's detention Miss Weasley will consist of shoveling the snow away from the front of the castle" Pointing to the newly fallen snow that wasn't even 2 days old before handing me a shovel and telling me to get to work.  
"This is bull shit" I muttered again so softly that the only one that heard was Peeves who was hovering just next to me. "Don't worry Miss I will help this dettion pass quickly" Peeves promised.  
"Filchy Filchy, pudding and pie, jerked off in his girlfriend's eye, when her eye was dry and shut, Filchy fucked that one-eyed slut"  
"Peeves!" Filch raged "Don't worry Peeves he's just jealous as he's never could get a girl am I right Filchy" I teased

"Just get to work the both of you or I will have to go to the Headmistress and the Bloody Baron" He threatened but only causing Peeves and I to burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Nawh Filchy Filchy Filchy is poor ickly you offended by my genius?" Peeves asked provoking Filch more. "Miss Weasley I want this done by the time I get back" Filch raged before storming off back inside the door "Watch this Peeves" I said before flicking my wand and having the snow part away from the entrence. "There done" I proudly said causing Peeves to cackle with laughter.

**Ron POV**

"Just my bloody luck I get stuck with the fucken bat of the dungeons. What the bloody hell have I done to deserve this shit." I angrily spat whilst making my way to the dungeons to face my detention.  
Knocking on the door a sarcastic "It's Open" met my ears; sighing I opened the door before making my way inside the Bat in question's stinking office. 'Ginny will pay for this after I have my way with Hermione, and that stupid bint will better fucken enjoy it' my malicious thoughts sounded through out my head.  
"Sir" I said politely as I could manage"  
"Ah Mr Weasley glad you could turn up and surprisingly on time" His voice laced with sarcasm. Biting back a smart arse reply "Well Professor what am I doing tonight?"  
"You will begin by scrubbing the cauldrons by hand no magic permitted or you will have to start again." His voice sparked with authority

"For fuck sakes" I muttered quietly but obviously not quiet enough as soon as it left my lips Snape was standing up snapping at me "What did you say?" He spat out 'Oh fuck' "Nothing... Nothing sir" I quickly said "It better of been nothing Mr Weasley or I will be forced to give you another detention you got it?" Swallowing loudly "Y..Yes Sir"

"That's better now get to work" Leaving me to my thoughts I slowly got to work not noticing the gentle but invading probing going on in my mind as I thought of everything I wanted to do to Hermione making her suffer as she did me but getting my enjoyment from using her is such ways that even Lavender wouldn't let me. 'Oh I am going to have so much fun'.  
I thought to myself. And Ginny that little traitorous bitch oh she was defiantly going to pay, I wish I new some really good spells to fuck that little bitch up 'No-one makes a fool of Ronald Bilius Weasely, No sir-e No-one!' My thoughts chanted.

A malicious smile tugged at my lips twisting them into pure evil lust. **Everyone will pay for making a fool outta me.** Finally finishing my forth pot Snape rose outta his seat before inspecting my work and dismissing me. **'Yes thank bloody hell I'm free, who should I make suffer first?'** My thoughts drifted off as I exited my detention making my way back up to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh well at least Lav-Lav will be there" I spat **'That dumb bint will have to make me happy today other wise I'm going to do whatever I want to her and she won't be able to stop me'**

**A/N: So there we go Ron has finally lost the plot, What will happen? Will he get his revenge on his poor suspecting sister? All will be found out later on as I said everything that has happened is happening for a reason the characters are their for a reason. Anyway please Review.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey all I'd just like to appologise for the long wait for this chapter and thank you to 'gothfairy15' for getting on my case I appreciate that. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter I hope it clears up anyone's questions as to why Peeves is of any importance to my story and there's a little of crazy Ron for you. Please review and Enjoy  
**

**Dedicated: to all my loyal readers I love you all thank you for sticking by this story and being patient. Love you all  
**

**Chapter 23**

**Ron s POV**

Stomping up the dorm stairs to my bed plopping myself down "Hmm what to do that trashy slut of a sister?" scolding myself "Oh wait sister doesn't cut it she ain't no family of mine. That little bitch" smiling internally **Much better** "She will get what is coming to her, then that bastard of a best friend 'Harry Potter'" sarcasm dripping through my internal voice as I roll my eyes "Will pay for not helping me get her back, the bloody ferret is going to be a little harder to pin something on but hell I will get something to stick I ll just have to bide my time and lastly that frigid slut of a woman I will make her mine if it's the last thing I ever do... Absolutely no-one, not even little Miss perfect Granger herself will deny me of my wish. She is mine and no-one elses!" My thoughts screamed. "Now for the prefect revenge" I whispered before closing my eyes and drifting off into my minds sadistic perfect dream world.

**Hermione POV**

Smiling as I reached the heads dorm I step inside; laughter met my ears as I walked into the common room being met by 'my brother from another mother' as we liked to call ourselves and my best girlfriend. "What's so funny?" I asked causing Ginny to burst out in a fit of giggles once more.  
"Peeves gave me company with my detention with Filch... Oh Mione it was soo funny"  
"Peeves is good company" I commented hoping no-one caught my slip up.  
"What do you mean Mi?" Harry asked **Shit just my luck Harry has to pick up on my slip**  
"Yeah Mione Peeves looks upto you and you both have a mischievous look when your both around each other" Draco commented

"Well what can I tell you?" I innocently ask  
"Um how bout the truth" Ginny added with a smirk on her face  
"Well as we know war can tear apart or bring together enemies, allies, friends and family; I'm lucky enough that when I got cornered by a dozen death eaters there was something that could distract and scare those around me like none other could not even" pausing as i took a deep breath "Vol..Voldemort" I managed to stutter out  
"What do you mean Mi?" Harry asked as I tried not to notice the knowing glint that glistened in Gin's eyes.  
"Harry I'm getting there... So what would you all find more terrifying then Lord Voldiedick himself?" I asked causing Harry and Draco to choke  
"Nothing" Harry tried to stay with an air of calm knowing that his secret was safe with me that nothing terrified him more then losing Gin and I well that and Dementors.

Giving him a knowing look I turn to Draco "My dad or if I got you in a pissed off mood.. Now that is scary" He said quietly causing Ginny and I to burst out laughing.  
"Mum is who scares me more, I mean look how fierce she is when she duels look at how Bellatrix turned out after mum finished her off nothing better then a pile of dust really" Gin shivered at the memory  
"That pretty scary but I'm talking more like what was the one thing that terrified you whilst you were here at school"  
"Snape" Harry said with out even a second thought  
"Peeves and McGonagal, man she scares the crap outta me" Draco commented causing Harry to snicker  
"I'd have to say Filch, he's so ugly and gross" Gin declared

"Draco why Peeves?" I asked genuinely curious remembering something Peeves told me "He always had a thing for torturing well pranking us Slytherins more then anything" "Oh so that's what he ment as to why they were scared" I spoke my thoughts out loud "Um Mione who said what?" Gin asked "Oh sorry guys I zoned out for a minute.. Okay so Draco was correct in saying that Peeves could terrify people like no-one else could not even Voldieprick at least with him you know what to expect besides the unforgivable's... Where as with Peeves he is soo unpredictable, he plots his attacks carefully and he doesn't have a conscious bone in him well except if it comes to friendship then he is one hell of a ally to keep close... Not only is he furiously loyal but he plots against those who make your life hell... And In battle he isn't to be striffed with"  
"So your saying that Peeves is your friend in other words" Draco concluded "Yes I would consider Peeves a great friend one that I owe my life too"

"What exactly happened when you were surrounded by death eaters Mi?" Ginny asked "Well at the final battle I got separated from everyone even though it was just for a couple of minutes it was enough for a dozen death eaters to corner me" shivering at the memory "Dwalish I think he was called tried to saunter upto me as he described all the nasty horrible sadistic things he was going to do before the others took their turns" shuddering slighting again "All of a sudden the was a decoy detonator landing right in front of him causing him to pause mid step as he seemed to freeze absolutely terror masked his features before it turned hectic... I quickly sent a stinging jinx his way before I turned to run to our hidden cupboard but the death eaters were faster grabbing me before throwing me to the ground" closing my eyes as the sympathetic looks made me not want to continue "I'm not quiet sure who had grabbed me but they were rough as all hell trying to rip at my clothes before a water bomb dropped outta the air smacking him in the head and drenching him from head to toe distracting him enough to cast a freezing charm his way" Sighing before I continued.

"Reaching the cupboard finally I had hidden a few Weasley products in there you know so they wouldn't get found but anyway I throw a few to Peeves I'm not quiet sure how they worked before then but there was like a bomb I'm not sure what it was called and it had the same effects as Skiving Snackboxes all mixed together to make a disastrous mix it was gross but soo hilarious helping out Peeves was the best decision of my life. not only did he help save me but i found a new friend who i regularly pass pranks and songs also nursery rhymes and jokes along to... It's an arrangement we've come to I supply him with endless ammo and insults where as he does my bidding for me." Smiling at the shocked expressions I couldn't help but to shrug.  
"What it's no big deal"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in the uploading my life is currently hectic as but here is Draco's POV which I haven't done in a while. I hope you all enjoy it and please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot all credit lays with Jk.  
**

**Dedicated: To everyone who has reviewed Favorited and followed with out you I wouldn't have got as far in my journey between Hermione and Draco.  
**

**Chapter 24**

**Draco POV**

Zoning out as Ginny told Scarhead and I all about her detention. **Oh how i couldn't wait for Mione to arrive back**.  
"And then he started taunting Filch by singing 'Filchy Filchy pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry... and when the boys came out to play Flichy kissed the boys because he's a funny guy'" Ginny finished after almost perfecting Peeves sing-song voice; causing Potter and I to burst out laughing just before the portrait swung open and a stunningly beautiful Mione walked in.

"Whats so funny?" she asked **Oh dear Merlin she looks like a goddess so dreamlike perfection**  
Peeves gave me company with my detention with Filch Oh Mione it was soo funny Ginny commented.  
Peeves is good company She commented before realizing her slip-up.  
What do you mean Mi? Harry asked.  
Yeah Mione Peeves looks upto you and you both have a mischievous look when your both around each other I commented curiosity taking over.

"Well what can I tell you?" She innocently ask  
"Um how bout the truth" Ginny added with a smirk on her face  
"Well as we know war can tear apart or bring together enemies, allies, friends and family; I'm lucky enough that when I got cornered by a dozen death eaters there was something that could distract and scare those around me like none other could not even" pausing as i took a deep breath "Vol..Voldermort" She mannaged to stutter out  
"What do you mean Mi?" Harry asked.  
"Harry I'm getting there... So what would you all find more terrifying then Lord Voldiedick himself?" She asked causing Harry and myself to choke **OMG I can't believe she just made a pun**  
"Nothing" Harry tried to stay with an air of calm seemingly confusing me.

Hermione then turned to me "My dad or if I got you in a pissed off mood now that is scary" I said quietly causing Ginny and Mione to burst out laughing. **W****ho wouldn't be scared the brightest witch of our age pissed off?** I mentally asked myself  
"Mum is who scares me more, I mean look how fierce she duels look at how Bellatrix turned out after mum finished her off nothing better then a pile of dust really" Gin shivered at the memory  
"That pretty scary but I'm talking more like what was the one thing that terrified you whilst you were here at school"  
"Snape" Harry said with out even a second thought  
"Peeves and McGonagal, man she scares the crap outta me" I commented causing Harry to snicker  
"I'd have to say Filch, he's so ugly and gross" Gin declared

"Draco why Peeves?" She asked curiously.  
"He always had a thing for torturing well pranking us Slytherins more then anything"  
"Oh so that's what he ment as to why they were scared" She spoke her thoughts out loud  
"Um Mione who said what?" Gin asked  
"Oh sorry guys I zoned out for a minute.. Okay so Draco was correct in saying that Peeves could terrify people like no-one else could not even Voldieprick at least with him you know what to expect besides the unforgivable's... Where as with Peeves he is soo unpredictable, he plots his attacks carefully and he doesn't have a conscious bone in him well except if it comes to friendship then he is one hell of a ally to keep close... Not only is he furiously loyal but he plots against those who make your life hell... And In battle he isn't to be striffed with"  
"So your saying that Peeves is your friend in other words" I concluded a little shocked at the deceleration  
"Yes I would consider Peeves a great friend one that I owe my life too"

"What exactly happened when you were surrounded by death eaters Mi?" Ginny asked  
"Well at the final battle I got separated from everyone even though it was just for a couple of minutes it was enough for a dozen death eaters to corner me" she shivered at the memory making me want to take her into my arms an embrace her protecting her forever more "Dwalish I think he was called tried to saunter upto me as he described all the nasty horrible sadistic things he was going to do before the others took their turns" shuddering slighting again I wanted to run up and protect her from her memories but the shock rooted me to the spot making me unable to move as if there was a strong sticking charm in place "All of a sudden the was a decoy detonator landing right in front of him causing him to pause mid step as he seemed to freeze absolutely terror masked his features before it turned hectic... I quickly sent a stinging jinxs his way before I turned to run to our hidden cupboard but the death eaters were faster grabbing me before throwing me to the ground" closing her eyes she seemed reluctant to continue but nonetheless she did "I'm not quiet sure who had grabbed me but they were rough as all hell trying to rip at my clothes before a water bomb dropped outta the air smacking him in the head and drenching him from head to toe distracting him enough to cast a freezing charm his way" Sighing before she continued once more.

"Reaching the cupboard finally I had hidden a few Weasley products in there you know so they wouldn't get found but anyway I throw a few to Peeves I'm not quiet sure how they worked before then but there was like a bomb I'm not sure what it was called and it had the same effects as sniviking snack boxes all mixed together to make a disastrous mix it was gross but soo hilarious helping out Peeves was the best decision of my life. not only did he help save me but I found a new friend who I regularly pass pranks and songs also nursery rhymes and jokes along to... It's an arrangement we've come to I supply him with endless ammo and insults where as he does my bidding for me." Smiling at our shocked expressions she simply just shrugged.  
**'Holy shit my Mione was a fighter, so courageous and Peeves I will have to thank him endlessly for saving my beautiful Gryffindor Princess'**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter, a bit of fluff that I hope you all enjoy. Basically I've kinda got off track a little bit but in saying that I believed it had to happen for the story to continue. I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much or how hard I wish the magical world of Harry Potter will always belong to JK Rowlings but I wouldn't mind if I got to borrow Draco ;)  
**

**Dedicated to my amazing girls you know who you are also to gothfairy15 for giving me the push to get this chapter completed quickly.  
**

**Chapter 25**

**Hermione POV**

_"Reaching the cupboard finally I had hidden a few Weasley products in there you know so they wouldn't get found but anyway I throw a few to Peeves I'm not quiet sure how they worked before then but there was like a bomb I'm not sure what it was called and it had the same effects as sniviking snack boxes all mixed together to make a disastrous mix it was gross but soo hilarious helping out Peeves was the best decision of my life. not only did he help save me but i found a new friend who i regularly pass pranks and songs also nursery rhymes and jokes along to... It's an arrangement we've come to I supply him with endless ammo and insults where as he does my bidding for me." Smiling at the shocked expressions I couldn't help but to shrug._  
_"What it's no big deal"_

The feel of relief washed over me as my friends and the love of my life all took my deceleration in stride, the look of dread that graced Draco's, Harry's and Ginny's face was only short lived at my deceleration of the near rape but it was amazing to see the wonder, relief, great-fullness that graced my three friends face's.  
"Anyway on a different thought path we all need to get planing for the Christmas ball... We should've started planing earlier but now there's only 2 weeks left if we get everything together we can do it." I told them holding my annoyance at myself back.  
"Okay let's do this" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.  
"So where do we start?" Harry asked slightly nervous  
"Well the books have been delivered everyone has been informed of the upcoming theme of the ball but we will need to make an announcement probably tonight I will go see the Headmistress and organize for tomorrow the use of the great hall all day except meal periods for the use, also we will need to say the reason for having the muggle theme" I nervously said

"Mione don't worry beautiful it will all work out. Why don't you go see the Headmistress and Ginny, Harry and I will work on the decorations."  
"Of course" I managed to sound more sure then I felt but loving the fact that my amazing boyfriend had my back no matter what.  
"I will see you all as soon as I can and we will continue to plan everything... Oh Ginny Hogsmede weekend is this weekend we have to go dress shopping okay?" "Most defiantly Mi don't worry everything will be perfect we won't let you down and we will find you the most perfect outfit" She assured me.

Quickly running up to my room I grabbed my notes before heading back out to the common room where my boyfriend and best mates were all deciding where to start; a soft knock on the door made me break my amusement at watching them struggle to find a place to start.  
Opening the portrait I was surprised to see my slytherin friends "Theo, Daph, Pans and Blaise I'm so happy to see you four." The smile grew bigger as they all hugged me.  
"What's up hunni?" Daphne asked "I need you four to help Draco, Harry and Ginny to get started on planing the Christmas ball"  
"Oh My Merlin of course Mione" Pansy and Daphne exclaimed both at once causing the boys and I to laugh at their excitement at being included in the plans.  
"I've got to go talk to the Headmistress so I will see you all when I get back" Hugging my friends one last time before hurrying of to the Headmistress office", **'Shit why didn't we start planing sooner?' **I asked myself** 'Because of stupid Ron Weasley" **My mind replied back.

Arriving at the gargoyle I quickly mutter the password and hurry up the revolving staircase; knocking on the door whilst calming my breathing and erratic heartbeat willing them both to slow to a normal rate, "You may enter" could be heard from inside. Straightening my back I opened the heavy wooden door before striding into the room.  
"Ah Miss Granger how are you today? And what brings you up here?" Professor McGonagal asked.  
Resisting the urge to twirl my hair around my finger I sat down in the chair directly across from my former transfiguration teacher; straightening my back once more i unfolded my parchment even though I knew my notes of by heart I still felt this simple task helped to sooth my nerves. 'Calm the Fuck down girl it's not as if your in trouble' I berated myself.  
"I'm pretty good and the plans for the Christmas ball is the reason I have come to see you" I tried hard to ignore the nagging feeling that I shouldn't be bothering her but it had to be done.  
"Of course how is the planing going?" She asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.** Shit think think think**  
"The plans are going really really good, I'm actually here to ask that possibly tomorrow would we be able to use the great hall all day except meal periods to be able to show the fairy-tales off to the students so they can get ideas?"  
"That shouldn't be a worry at all, we will have to announce it tonight and I will have a talk to all the professors but we will work something out for tomorrow... Now is this all?"  
"Yes thank you headmistress"  
"My pleasure Hermione" Professor McGonagal said before dismissing me.

Sighing in relief I let my shoulders drop a little of their stiffness rolling them forwards then backwards releasing some of the tension that had built up from working myself up, as I made my way once more back to the Heads quarters. Softly I spoke the password letting the portrait to swing open before stepping inside to full chaotic organization,  
it didn't seem possible but as chaotic as it seemed everyone was nearly done. Looking over everyone's projects I was so proud of what my friends had accomplished is such a short amount of time, I was completely speechless and in awe at how well my fellow Gryffindor best mates and Slytherin friends could all work effortlessly into such perfect planing.  
"It's amazing isn't it beautiful?" Draco purred into my ear causing me to nod my head and try to hide my blush that was creeping to the surface.  
"It's just simply wow" Was all I could manage.

Clearing my throat before Draco wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him before maneuvering it so my back was flush with his chest. "Wow everyone you have exceeded all expectations I just want to thank you all for helping us out and to celebrate I think you all deserve a couple of shots" I said blinking away the tears of happiness at all my friends, before conjuring a bottle of Fire whiskey and eight shot glasses. Pouring everyone a shot and toasting that they all were absolutely amazing causing a few laughs around the room; magicking the bottle to constantly refill the shot glasses until the bottle emptied probably wasn't the smartest move but hell nothing that a sobering and hangover potions wouldn't fix.

Looking at the clock "Shit we all gotta go come on" I quickly started to panic **oh shit**. Handing out the potions we all knocked them back quickly the sobering and hangover potions worked miracles as our heads instantly cleared we all rushed as fast as possible to the great hall slowing down only when the hall was insight so we could all calm our hearts and breathing down; also to make sure it looked like we hadn't just ran down from the fourth floor. Separating we headed to our houses tables already I longed to be in Draco's arms once more just wanting and needing to spend more time with him I decided I had something special for him tonight. Glancing up at the teachers table I was glad to see Professor McGonagal smiling and seemingly happy, watching the Headmistress rise she didn't seem to have that instant air that Dumbledore had but Professor McGonagal screamed attention when she stood before that podium I wasn't quite sure what it was but she just seemed as if she was perfect to be a figure of authority.

"Attention Boys and Girls" McGonagal went quiet until she had everyone's attention "I know your all excited about the upcoming ball but there is something major to happen before then, we will need you all to arrive to your first class in the morning twenty minutes early at the latest as their will be a big surprise tomorrow, now everyone enjoy your meal and I look forward to seeing you all  
tomorrow" She concluded before sitting down leaving us all in wonder.

**A/N:I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and a special massive thank you to Jess for helping me out when I got stuck. You rock Chicky xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'd just like to say a massive massive THANK YOU to aktreff for helping me out with this chapter which I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot JKR is one very lucky lady who I must thank for allowing us to play in her magical world. **

**Warning: all the goodness of Lemony smut ahead ;)**

**Dedicated to Jess my greatest muse and Miles (AKA MILEY) and who can forget the boys =P You all rock and I'm glad to call you my friends XD**

**Chapter 26**

_"Attention Boys and Girls" McGonagall went quiet until she had everyone's attention "I know your all excited about the upcoming ball but there is something major to happen before then, we will need you all to arrive to your first class in the morning twenty minutes early at the latest as their will be a big surprise tomorrow, now everyone enjoy your meal and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow" She concluded before sitting down leaving us all in wonder.'_

Following McGonagall's speech the hall was silent, if only it remained so. Only a few mere minutes had passed until suddenly the hall erupted into chatter; "What could the surprise be? Why were they required to attend class so early?" The questions lingered on everyone's lips whether they were spoken or unspoken.  
Slowly the hall emptied as the last of the dishes disappeared leaving only a few of the staff members lingering in the hall with the remaining prefects and head boy and girl. Standing all together the remaining students left, separating they all went on their way to their house dorm's.

**Draco's POV**

_Vanishing my clothes I place my shoes next to the cupboard before throwing myself onto my bed bouncing on my bottom as I enjoyed the indulging feel of my 100% pure silk sheets. Leaning back I begin to relax further, enjoying the feel of the silk sheets when the door slowly creaks open immediatly I sit up to be met by the most beautiful sight._

_My jaw drops as I take in Hermione who is seductively leaning against my door frame her hair cascading down in luscious tamed waves only wearing the most finest of garments, a green with a silver finish bustier with a matching sheer thong. Just by looking at it I could tell the material was the utter best that money could buy and very few that could afford such luxurious material. The design I knew instantly to be of my collections but never had been made with such luscious material, the design gifted all women with the utter most perfectly desired fit._

_As always she looked absolutely divine as if all the Goddesses, Nymphs and Veelas somehow managed to combine their beauty to create the most ethereal beauty that was before me, just the sight of her got me hard. Unable to remove my eyes from her not that I wanted to nor was possible I watched her every move._

_Pushing herself off the door frame, she sauntered over to my bed; before kneeling in-front of me she smirked before pushing me backwards so I was laying down. Leaning forward she captured my lips before trailing kisses down my neck and my chest only pausing to remove my boxers. Lifting my hips I help her shimmy them down and off, a lust-filled gleam could be seen in her eyes._

_Hermione moved herself back a little bit before kissing the very tip of my dick teasingly flicking her tongue against the slit, altering between the flicks and swirling her tongue around the head causing me to bite back a moan. Getting me use to her pattern she surprises me by sliding the head in-between her plump delectable lips hollowing her cheeks sucking it in further as her tongue still worked its magic stopping before I could cum. I reach around her about to remove her bra when she stops me, before reaching behind her own back and unclasping it, letting it slide down her arms._

_Leaning over once more she kisses me quickly before whispering in my ear seductively "I want you to sit back and enjoy yourself, my pleasure will come soon enough but for now let me focus on you" shivering as her breathe makes my neck tingle before she grazes her teeth against my earlobe causing another wave of shivers to pass over me._

_Slowly Mione slips outta her thong letting it drop to the floor enjoying the wanton lust filled looks I was sending her way, she quickly and hungrily captures my lips again deepening the kiss. Moving so she was straddling my lap reaching between us she takes hold of my shaft before lining it up with her moist entrance slowly sliding down over the head continuing till m was fully inside her. Bringing herself up before thrusting back down slowly building momentum soft moans escaped her lips, unsuccessfully trying to hold back my moans as she rode me faster and harder. Her walls started to clench as her orgasm neared even closer I slipped my hand between us working her sensitive nub furiously as she mewled throwing her head back as she shuddered her release, holding off I quickly flipped us over so she was positioned beneath me._

_Pausing all movements I capture her lips running the tip of my tongue against her lips begging for entrance which she quickly obliged. Slipping my tongue in we fought for dominance internally i smirked as she ended up giving in and allowing me to set the rhythm and pace smiling as she moaned in delight, as I once more reached between us rubbed he t. Pulling her hips up-to mine I created the perfect angle to consistently hit her g-spot each and every thrust I made. Thrusting in, out, in, out alternating between fast and slow to prolong my release I could tell she was nearing her second orgasm. Speeding up I was getting close just before we both reached our peeks a loud Beep, Beeep, BEEEEEP! could be heard and my view began to shift and blur.'_

Groaning as my eyes flew open I throw my pillow at my alarm **Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! it was only a Fucken dream, it seemed so real!** my mind screamed. Removing my blanket my boxers were tented proving just how much my body and my subconscious wanted Hermione, sighing I padded over to the bathroom having decided on having a nice hot shower.

**Hermione's POV**

_Slipping out of my clothes I place them in a neat pile to be washed deciding to sleep only in a silk short negligee, climbing onto me bed I make myself comfortable before laying down and closing my eyes. Softly I moan as I feel a smooth hand begin to roam my body softly caressing my curves, tracing different patterns as they went. A soft kiss meets my lips and my eyelids flutter open, smiling as I'm met by two perfect deep soul searching grey orbs; sighing as he kisses me again trailing kisses over my cheeks before nibbling lightly on my earlobe bringing a shiver and a soft gasp to leave my body.  
_  
_Trailing more kisses down my neck marking me as his I feel the wetness begins to pool between my legs, capturing my own bottom lip with my teeth I softly bite down as he slowly moves further down my chest taking his time to savor my skin and slipping the thin spaghetti straps off my shoulders revealing my pert breasts. His silky soft almost silver blonde hair tickles my skin as his mouth meets my hard nipples causing me to arch in-to his mouth, moaning as he slightly bites down. "Mmmm Draco" I murmurer causing a soft chuckle from my Slytherin lover who pays the same amount of attention to my other breast.  
_  
_Sliding my negligee down to my hips, Draco continues his journey south trailing more kisses as he went pausing at my belly button to run his tongue in a teasing pattern before dipping it into the dip bringing another shiver to brake out across my skin._

_Lifting my hips up he brings gathers the material up before sliding it off completely leaving me fully bare to his gaze, I look at him through hooded eyes as the moonlight lights his features I swear his eyes get more mesmerizing and darker his lust filled heated look nearly has me squirming more for his touch. Smiling and moaning softly as his lips meets my tingling skin once more not stopping until he reaches my smooth mound only to part my legs bringing my legs up to angle towards him he slowly teasingly runs his tongue along the length of my slit. Flicking my already sensitive nub_  
_with his tongue softly grazing his teeth against it, a wanton moan escapes from between my lips as I bring my bottom lip back between my teeth trying to stop the lust-filled reactions and want he was creating with little success. Teasingly Draco alters between flicking, nibbling and dipping his tongue amongst my juices and center adding a finger then another scissoring them in perfect sync placing a hand above my pelvis to stop me moving as I try to buck my hips wanting to fill him inside of me._

_Teasing put aside Draco lowers my hips back to the bed before positioning himself at my entrance slowly pushing into me laughing as I thrust my hips up to met his succeeding in having him fill me. Pulling nearly all the way out he quickly thrust forwards snapping his hips hard continuing the slow torturous pace as my moans fill the room and my nails leave scratch marks in their wake. Suddenly my focus shifts as a bright light blurs my vision and Jitterbug begins to play "Wake me up before you go go" _

Groaning I shield my eyes as I sit up in bed throwing my pillow to turn my alarm off and cursing myself for not closing my blinds and the betrayal of my dreams leaving me in a wanton lust-filled state slowly I walk to the bathroom to caught up in my thoughts of my vivid dream to notice anything around me.

**Draco's POV**

Stepping out of my boxers I place my towel on the bench before stepping in-to the shower turning it on till the right consistency is met relaxing in the hot feel of the water cascading down my body closing my eyes I start to stroke myself remembering every detail of my dream, wishing my hands were in fact Hermione's.  
Pumping my hand faster I swear I can smell the perfect aroma of her shampoo and body wash causing my already hard dick to harden even more so sighing her name as I pump faster and faster trying to release some tension but to no anvil. Softly the door clicks but I take no notice as I softly moan her name once more  
tightening my grip as I speed my hand up again. Shock fills me as a slightly cold breeze kisses my skin as I quickly turn around I'm met by those two beautiful captivating brown eyes filled with mischievousness, lust and something I can't quite place. I slow my furious pumping down as Hermione places her hand on mine  
wrapping her soft fingers around my length completely replacing my hands as she stands on her tiptoes and captures my lips, quickly deepening it as want fills us both. Tilting her head she captures my earlobe between her teeth softly grazing it causing me to impossible harden once more before lowering herself back down so her feet are flat.

Slowly she smirks before leaning down and taking a nipple in-between her plump lips teasing me and causing them to harden, diverting her attention to the other before she lowers herself down until she's kneeling before me. The water cascading down onto her head I groan as she looks up at me under her incredibly long lashes and nibbling onto her bottom lip.

She kisses my hips then my legs before teasing me like in my dream this time not stopping until my hot seed was sliding down her throat. Continuing to suck me she hollows her cheeks not giving my erection anytime to deflate her hand cups my balls bringing me back to full 'notice me' attention. Pulling her to her feet I greedily capture her lips lifting her up by her arse cheeks groaning as she wriggles herself against my errection I pin her against the wall before bending down to capture her rosy pink nipple between my lips softly grazing my teeth against it bringing another moan from Hermione.

Flicking my tongue across her now pert nipple I softly blow on it bringing goosebumps to grace her skin before turning my attention to her other breast. I smile as she moans my name, the hot water was still cascading down between our bodies adding more fuel to the lust that was already building just by watching the water cascade down her delectable chest. Slipping a hand between us I begin to rub her nub teasingly flicking it, reverting back to furiously rubbing it and then pinching not letting her get accustom to any of my administrations bringing her to a lust filled wanton women that I wanted even more every second of every day.

**Hermione's POV**

Opening the bathroom door I step into the already steamy room "**What the heck?" **my mind questions as I softly close the bathroom door. Finally noticing what was going on and taking in the running water a smirk graces my features as I spot Draco trying to 'rub one out' scrunching my nose up at the crude term my muggle cousins friend loved to use to refer to masturbating but loving the soft moan of my name that escapes Draco's lips. Slyly I slip out of my nightie letting it pool at my feet before slipping out of my panties that was now joining the newly forgotten clothing, before slowly and softly creeping up-to the shower quietly I open the shower screen shivering as a cold breeze is swept inside the compact space softly closing it with a slight click. Turning around I'm met by a shocked Draco internally I smirk knowing that my plan would work.

Stepping forward I place my hand on his wrapping my fingers against his length slowly pumping my hand back and forth. Standing on tiptoes I lean forward capturing his lips quickly deepening it the pure want of him filling me fuel my lust. My inner lust driven women smirks as I tilt my head grazing his earlobe with my teeth before slowly lowering myself back so I was once again flat footed.

The lust driving my need I smirk up at Draco before leaning down slightly and taking a nipple in-between my lips causing them to harden, making sure to pay the same amount of attention to the other internally smirking as I lower myself down so I'm kneeling before him. Loving the feel of the water cascading down onto my head, hiding my smirk as I hear him groan as i look up at him under my lashes and nibbling onto my bottom lip knowing that it drives him insane with want.

Leaning forwards I kiss each hip before kissing the inside of his thighs before taking his head in-between my lips flicking my tongue against the slit before twirling my tongue around the head slowly sliding his length further into my throat before returning to the tip to tease him further. Repeating my administrations until I was comfortably deep throating his massive length, bobbing my head and hollowing my cheeks until my work having paid off and his hot seed was sliding down my throat. Continuing to suck his dick I don't give his erection anytime to deflate before I bring my hand up to cup his balls bringing him back to full 'notice me' attention.

Quickly he pulls my up as I let him leave my mouth with a 'POP', Draco captures my lips and lifts me up by my arse cheeks causing my inner woman to roar with want, need and satisfaction as he groans again as I wiggle against his length. He pins me against the wall before bending down to capture a nipple between his lips softly grazing his teeth against it bringing a moan from me.

Trying hard not to throw my head back as he flick his tongue against my erect nipple, he softly blows on it bringing goosebumps to cover my skin skin before turning his attention to my other breast. Moaning his name as the hot water was still cascading down between our bodies silently screaming "Yes! Oh Fuck Yessss!" as his hand slips between us beginning to rub my clit teasingly flicking it, reverting back to furiously rubbing it and then pinching not letting me get accustom to any of his teasing administrations.

Throwing my head back I let out a moan as I feel the pressure build, moaning "Oh Dra...Draco" as with a swipe of his thumb brings my to my peak. Not giving me time to come down from my high he quickly positions himself at my wet entrance quickly thrusting upwards causing a moan to escape from between my lips. Thrusting up hard before almost pulling out fully only to slam back inside me filling me almost painfully but the need and lust made me moan even louder as I heard myself screaming "Harder! Harder! HARDER!" throwing my head back as Draco met my want and needs of thrusting painfully hard, hard enough to bruise but I didn't care I still wanted him harder and faster inside of me.

The pressure began to gather again this time I felt it almost as more compact and bigger with a couple more thrust I was pushed over the edge screaming my release. My inner walls milking Draco as one, two, three hard and fast thrust he reached his peak my walls still contracting and pulsing milking him of his life giving seed. Whimpering at the lost of contact as he slid out from me the water washing away our combined juices knowing that we had to get ready for the day we both finished our showers before returning to our rooms to get ready for the hectic day that was to come.

**A/N: So there it was the long awaited sex scene I haven't done one for a while and in one go there's three. I hope you all enjoyed and sorry about the lateness of this chapter I have currently been having trouble concentrating as I'm pregnant so suffering with morning sickness and juggle work and the constant exhaustion. hopefully you all wont have to wait long for the next chapter I'm not promising anything though. **

**Once again Jess, Miley, boys thank you all soo much for helping me as my most favorite of muses, I can't forget Shannon, Shaina, Blake and all of you lovely reviewers, followers and favorites thank you all so much  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Soo sorry about the delay I had been in the process of moving and just got net back recently also living back with my parents is not as ideal as i would've hoped especially when one's computer is packed up and my mother doesn't understand my some would call addiction to fan fiction. So getting access to the computer when my mother is home is a nightmare but on a positive note im nearing the half way mark in my pregnancy which i'm fairly excited about. I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer then I usually do but I'm hoping I've succeeded. Any way I hoping you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot all credit goes to JK.**

**Dedicated to all readers new and old, every single one of you that has reviewed, followed and favourite you make me want to write more even when I suffer with major writers block and atm baby brain (which currently is a lot.) I love all of you.**

**Anyway now on with the story**

**Chapter 27**

**Hermione's POV**

Gathering up my book bag glance at my alarm clock, **Oh Crap twenty minutes before I have to be at class!** My mind groaned. Hurrying out of 'head quarters' as I was now starting to think of it, I rushed down to the great hall. Grabbing a piece of toast I make my way to Newt Level Charms. Taking our seats I looked around the classroom Parvati and Lavender had their heads together as they gossiped; Draco sat next to me a bored drawl graced his features, whereas Blaise looked as if he was ready to obliverate the pestering obsessive Olivia Scotts a fifth year Ravenclaw that somehow had managed to plaster his desk with pictures of herself and Blaise that had been photo shopped.

Feeling sorry for Blaise I quickly cast a removal and unsticking charm successfully removing all trace of the pictures much to Blaise's relief as he turned around and mouthed "Thank you" I smile back at him before he turns around to turn his attention to Daphne.

"Everyone settle down" Professor Flitwick started to say before Lavender and Parvati got a little louder as everyone quieted down. "Miss Patil and Miss Brown Quiet please" Hiding my smile as Draco snickered softly at their surprised expressions **Priceless** my mind commented. "Okay I know you're all excited and anxious about today's big surprise" Flitwick started to say once more before Lavender and Parvati interrupted once more.

"Oh my gosh what can it be? What do you think Lav?" Parvati asked "Well I hope it has something to do with fashion" Lavender replied before Parvati chimed in with "Or Harry and Ron" which Lavender agreed to quickly.

"Are you positive that their actually ment to be in Gryffindor? I'd think Hufflepuff would be more suited and benefit them" Draco commented making me laugh softly

"Quiet!" Professor Flitwick snapped "Twenty points from Gryffindor for the constant interruptions from Miss Brown and Miss Patil; now listen up I would like to see a raise of hands of those not attending the Christmas Ball"

Looking around I was surprised to see that the whole class was attending the ball so far.

"Spectacular, Okay so the big surprise today has to do with the Christmas Ball; the theme will be revealed a little bit later on this morning."

Turning to Draco we both smile at each other

"Now class if you all will make your way to the Great hall in a moment all will be revealed. Classes have been cancelled for those attending which is all of you so far; now before you all go running out of here if your presence isn't noticed at the hall will have a month of detentions of helping Mr Filch clean up after Peeves" Professor Flitwicks tone was completely serious.

"Mmmm what you think baby you keen for round two?" Draco winked before pinching my bum. "You heard the Professor anyway we have to go no matter how bad I want a repeat" I managed to say before a blush crept its way out bringing Draco to look like a smug sexy devil.

Making our way to the hall I was surprised at the new interior it looked as if we'd just stepped into a gold class VIP cinema full of reclining chairs; with major leg room it all screamed 'Look at me I'm pure luxury'. The only lights in the hall were the candles as any natural light had been blocked out but the hall was bathed in soft light; looking to where the Slytherin House table usually sat was now replaced with the luxurious chairs but also the wall replicated a Candy bar, full of both muggle and wizardry treats popcorn and frozen drinks as well as pumpkin juice. All honestly it looked like a hyperactive kids heaven.

Spotting Ginny and Harry, Draco and I made our way over to the empty seats in-between our Gryffindor friends and Slytherin friends. Daphne spotting Draco first greeted us first as we sat down in-between the groups; "Hey Drake! Hey Mione"  
"Mione!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time before adding "Hey Draco"  
"It looks pretty impressive doesn't it?" Pansy said.  
"It most deffinatly is" Harry and I said together.

All chatter seemed to drift off as Proffessor McGonagall took center stage. "I understand that you all must be wondering as to why classes have been cancelled for every year and as to why the Great hall has been set up like this. I will get to the whys soon but first I'd like to reveal the Christmas ball theme, as everyone is aware that Christmas is only 3 weeks away and for the fist time all years are able to attend. Four of our students got together to come up with a fantastic idea…. The theme for this year Ball is…. Fairytales in saying that they have to be based on the muggle versions"

"Let me guess that the ridiculous know-it-all mudblood of a joke Head Girl came up with this stupid idea?" A first year Slytherin called out

"If I was you Davis I'd shut your mouth by the way Hermione's a muggle-born not mudblood you little twerp and for your info I came up with it" Draco said smirking as a gasp emitted from the student body.

"Thank you Draco and Davis you have just awarded yourself two weeks of detention helping Mr. Filch clean up after Peeves also your house mates may show their gratitude for loosing them 50 points for the use of the disgusting choice of words. However Draco I am awarding yourself with 100 house points for correcting Mr. Davis and standing up for another student not in your house. Now if all interruptions are over" McGonagall paused briefly sending a slight glare towards the Slytherin's as if begging them to try and test her patience " The reason behind this theme is to help promote inner house unity by not "Proving" muggles inferior but to inforce the fact that they believe in what we have and some of us take for granted… Simply that magic is everywhere whether it's known as true or a simple myth. Their fairytales all have some element to do with magic, and some of you may still be wondering or thinking along the lines of "So what that still doesn't explain the no classes and the great hall mirroring what ever you call this?" For those thinking along these lines please raise your hands".

Looking around the room none of our friends were surprised to see nearly all the purebloods in the schools student body raise their hands.

"Very well those who don't know the Great Hall is set up as a movie theater, something that is big in the muggle world. We will be showing you the muggle fairytales the muggle way by watching them all day. Don't worry the food to your left is all free so please help yourselves also for the meal periods all you have to do is write what you'd like on a piece of parchment and place it on the table to the right of your chair the options of course are limited but are delicious. Now lets begin!" She concluded before taking her seat and automatically the lights dimmed.

The day had passed relatively smoothly and thankfully there were no more interruptions throughout the showings; after the sixth fairytale Professor McGonagall took center stage once more.

"I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves, and are looking forward to the upcoming ball. Classes tomorrow will be cancelled once more as there still is a couple more fairtales to complete also this weekend is hogsmede so those third years and up are eligible to attend and if any first and second years need anything from there please write your requests down and we will see that you get those things make sure that they are for your outfit if they aren't your request will be denied. Good night all and the same time as today will be required tomorrow." McGonagall concluded

**A/N: I'm hoping to be able to update a lot sooner but I won't make any promises I just want you all to know I haven't abandoned this story and I'm not plaining to either. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey lovlies I'm so so very sorry for the delay. Life has been slightly hectic and I've found out i'm having a little girl which I'm very excited. I would just like to thank my twin sister shaina aka demarzi for helping co-write this chapter as i had major writers block. Also thanks to jess for helping as well I love you girls both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. all rights belong to the amazing jk**

**Deddicated to Jess, Miley and the boys you all are awesome and rock my world.**

**Chapter 28**

**Hermione POV**

Yesterday continued just as Thursday had everyone was immersed in the fairy tales, the purebloods were in awe at the simple technology that the Headmistress spelled to work. Today Ginny, Pans, Daph and I were looking for our outfits to wow the boys and the entire male population; the boys were matching their outfits to our characters but were not being able to see our outfits until the ball. Deciding the best thing to do once we entered a brand new shop in Hogsmede called Behind Mirrors, which had a wide range of 'sexy' outfits; was to split up and search the racks seeing what we could come up with.

A red outfit caught my eye as I pulled it out I realised it would be perfect for Pansy smirking I place it in her hands as she eyes it suspiciously, "Don't knock it till you see it on, I know it will be perfect and Theo will be panting after you"I winked at her before returning to my rack to explore some more. Next to find an outfit was Daphne as she handed an aqua outfit to Ginny laughing as she enthusiastically took it and practically bounded to the change rooms.

_'**Okay Pansy and Gin are sorted now just Daph and I.'**_ I checked off in my mind: looking around some more I see a very Victorian gold dress that would come about mid-thigh, chuckling quietly to myself I call out to Daphne and tell her to put it on for me. Okay just me left. _**'Hmm okay this one should be easy'** _scourging the walls and racks for an outfit, I spot the perfect thing, it's a blue and white maid apron next to a short blue and white checked dress that comes to high thigh and the has very full petticoat to make it flare out more.

"Is everyone dressed?" Pansy asked. An answering call of three Yes's rang through the changing rooms. "On the count of three we all step out, One, two, three."  
The doors all open and the girls step out their smiles brightening up the room.

"I think the boys will more than approve" Ginny commented.  
"I doubt they will let us leave the room, not that I will complain except for the fact no one will get to see how hot we look" Daphne said causing us to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Okay outfits.. Check. Now all we need is the Boys outfits to complement ours and to gather refreshments for a little before party for us girls only. If we want to be seen we will organize to meet the boys at the great hall. All agree?" I asked feeling really excited to show the boys just how hot us girls could look.

The girls all in agreement we quickly grabbed the guys outfits before buying some sexy heels and heading to Hogs head to grab a bottle of fire whiskey then headed back to Hogwarts.

**Rons POV**

"Damn stupid bloody Slytherins stealing my girl, How dare they?" To say I was being petty was completely false Hermione was, is and always will be mine but how to get her back to her rightful place next to me? I can picture it now… 'Her bushy hair roughly pulled up into a messy bun, random curls falling out as she stands in our kitchen cooking for me whilst rounded with my child'

"I vow to get her back to her rightful place with me. No stupid fucken Slytherin will take her away from me" I told myself.

"Hey Won-Won" _**'Merlin save me'**_  
"I was wondering if you were going to the Christmas ball?"  
"I'm not sure yet Lav but I will make sure to let you know" I threw in a wink before watching her try and sexily walk off.

**'**_**I suppose If I do go I can always take Lav even though she's annoying as hell but man does she give great** **head. I doubt it's better than what Mione could do. MMM having her knowing mouth work me I'd die a happy man.'**_ Letting my thoughts get away from me I quickly re-arranged my pants as thoughts of Hermione's mouth made me want to go insane with need. I suppose I should go and find Lav, maybe I can get a piece of Hermione even if it's not her per-say.

**Lavender POV**

**'**_**I hope Ron does decide to go to the Christmas ball I really want to show him my new lingerie I have coming next week'** _

"Hey Lav!"  
"Won-Won? What's up?"  
"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that I changed my mind I will be going to the ball and I was hoping you'd like to come with me?"  
"Oh My Gosh… yes" **_'Calm down Lavender'_**

"Come with me babe let me spoil you" Ron winked  
"Okay"

**'_omg that wink good thing I decided to wear something new Ron hasn't seen I hope he likes it'_**

Coming upto the 7th floor it's a dead end "Won-Won where you taking me?"  
"Don't worry baby it's a surprise you will love"

Next thing I hear is a quiet murmured "Imperio" before I felt the weight of Ron's commanding voice "Enter the room, very good I want you to put these clothes on". Feeling the slight weight of clothes being shoved into my hands I quickly hurried to comply I didn't want my master to punish me. "That's a very good girl, I have a reward for you my beauty" Passing me a goblet he told me to drink every last drop otherwise I'd be in very big trouble. Not disappointing I skulled the vial tasting drink making sure I got every last drop before the goblet slipped from my hands and I fell to the floor as I felt my body begin to change.

**Ron's POV**

**'**_**I can't believe my luck this is going to be so much fun, I will have to restock my supply of pollyjuice but oh merlin it will be worth it. Mmmm I can see it now Mione's succulent nipples begging for attention. At least for now I can learn her body then when I finally get her it'll be like I've died and gone to heaven'** _

Quietly casting an imperious at Lavender whilst her back was turned I figured I might as well test out the strength of my spell. "Enter the room" Hiding my glee as Lavender almost robotically walked into the Room of Requirements. "Very good" Passing her a stolen uniform that belonged to Hermione I told her "I want you to put these clothes on" Getting harder as I watched her strip down to a sexy lace corset and matching garter-belt and matching lacy thong. Delighting in how she filled out Hermione's uniform.

**"_This is going to be fun" _**Flittered through-out my mind.  
"That's a very good girl, I have a reward for you my beauty" Smiling widely as I passed Lav the goblet laced with Hermione essence Polly-juice. "Now make sure that you drink every single last drop otherwise you will be in very big trouble" Stripping out of my robe as I watched transfixed as Lav hurried to comply my command before dropping the goblet and falling to the floor as the potion worked perfectly transforming 'My supposedly girlfriend' into the girl of my dreams.

Growing impossibly harder as my dream girl kneeled on the floor "Come closer love" delightfully Lav well now my Mione crawled towards me. "That's a very good girl, now kneel in front of me" **_'Oh god this is so bloody hot if only it was the real Mione' _**

"Now baby undo my pants" holding back a groan as Lav quickly complies. "Now slide them down with my boxers" Not being able to hold back my groan this time as she hurriedly complies with my commands. "Now that's a good girl. Are you a good girl for your master?" Groaning once more as she nodded her head yes "Do you want to please your master?"

"Yes master"  
"Good…. I want you to channel your inner Hermione" smirking as Lav straightened up her uniform just like Hermione would before chewing on her bottom lip. _**'Oh fuck that is so bloody hot'** _"Very good now I want you to charm your uniform so it clings to you I want every curve on display"

Feeling myself grow harder as the uniform now clung to her body before I flicked my wand making her skirt super short so it just covered but if she bent like I had planned later on her arse would be on display. "Very nice now get over here and suck me like you mean it you naughty slut"

Lavender not disappointing began sucking me off like the pro she was except it was so much better as she was in Hermione's body. Closing my eyes as her tongue traced my head, curling around the tip before she hollowed her cheeks bringing me into her mouth slowly deep throating causing a shudder to escape my control. Grabbing a fist full of Hermione's trademark bushy hair I forced her to take me fully laughing slightly as the bitch gagged slightly.

Not allowing her to adjust to me I start fucking her mouth fast and hard smirking as tears slip down her delicious face. "Look at me like the dirty little whore you are" Becoming even more aroused as Lavender peered up at me lustfully through Hermione's tear filled big chocolate brown eyes. "Oh fuck your so fucken hot you little slut. Do you want to taste masters cum?" I asked not allowing her to answer before slamming my dick down her throat viciously feeling my release squirt down her throat before pulling out and spraying her face and tits with my remaining cum.

"Stand bitch" Laughing as she stood covered in my release. I felt myself grow hard again before ripping her shirt off leaving her in the micro mini school skirt. Time to play another game I thought of a class room, delighted as the room of requirements gave me my wish.

"Bend over the desk and beg to be punished like the naughty girl you are" I told her as those big brown eyes filled even more with lust and slight panic. "Hurry up slut or I will tie you up and leave you"  
"S..soo…Sorry master" Lav stuttered before walking over to the table bending over it and began begging punishment. "Please master, punish me…. I've been a very, very, very naughty girl and I aim to please you"

Feeling my dick twitch with every word she spoke even taking on Hermione's know-it-all voice and tone I could hardly help the desire to just spank the shit out of her before sinking into her moist centre. Slowly walking upto her I decided my hand would work perfectly, before I reached behind her groaning as I noticed her panties just covering Hermione's perfect globes. Pulling the panties up slightly so they gave her a slight wedgy I gave an experimental slap laughing as she winced in pain. "Perfect you will enjoy this and beg for it every time we enter this room" Planting another hard smack to her arse cheek, holding myself back as she moaned and lifted her hips slightly giving the blow to her bum better access.

Planting another 5 hard blows I slow caress her reddened cheeks not taking notice of the withering moaning girl lying under my hand. Off in my own world I didn't notice the polly-juice wearing off as I smacked her arse harder. Only then noticing the perfect arse of my dream girl was now the stupid slut I was only dating to get laid.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and please review. **

**Much Love **


End file.
